Alagaësia's New Dragon
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: Brand was walking home from school one day when his iPod started piping out a strange dialect. Next thing he knew, he was dumped rather unceremoniously into the realm of Alagaësia. Oh, and did I mention that he's a dragon now? How will he cope with these new changes, and will he be able to resist the foreknowledge and instincts he now possesses? OCxSaphira. Rated T for now.
1. Wait, What just happened?

**Alagaesia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: I don't know what brought this on other than my re-reading of Eragon (Reading the book, not the movie, thank you very much!). Also, a rather intense rant to my friends about how much they butchered the book when they made the movie might have had something to do with this. Well… Here I am, branching out from the comfort zone of Oblivion. I decided about 5 minutes ago that it would be rather interesting if this happened.**

**First, you should know a few things about me…**

**My friends call me a Commentary because I supposedly "talk too much" (-scoffs-) From this title, I derived the name Commentaholic, which I use pretty much anywhere I can (examples: HERE, of course; Xboxlive, where I am Commentaholic1, if anyone's interested in linking up. I'm always up for linking with fans.) I am also a rather fierce fan and defender of the Inheritance Cycle. Surprisingly, despite my fierce fandom, I didn't turn my gaze to the Inheritance Cycle section of this site until about a month ago. I have read the collective series of the books so far about 8 times per book (if that makes me a bookworm, so be it!), and I simply love it for the elegance that a young author (Christopher Paolini), like most of us young authors, can put out! True, I most enjoy the stories that end up with Eragon as a dragon and some people think that's weird, but I WILL NOT BE DETERRED!**

**Anyway…. I think that it's time I got started, as I have probably bored you with my rambling…dear god, I am a Commentary…**

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle is owned by the awesome author known as Christopher Paolini, despite how much I wish I was like him. The main character, an OC, will be my alter ego, but will probably be very much like I am in real life. If nothing else, this story will at least let you get to know me better! My alter ego will be me, and will be as accurate to my persona as I can be. Cameo characters will most likely be based on my real life friends. And yes, I do have friends! I'll be changing my name to make the OC a bit more believable once his adventure gets started.**

***Updated A/N:* It seems to me that less than 50% of readers get past the first chapter. I am assuming that this is caused by the fact that I don't jump straight into the whole "end up in the world of the book" thing. For those of you reading this, considering leaving due to the majority of this chapter... Please, bear with me. A lot of people think that it's worth it to give the following chapters a shot, if hits and reviews are anything to draw a conclusion from.**

**Read and Review! Let me know what you think! I should stop talking now and get on with it!**

* * *

**Prologue:** _Wait, what just happened?_

* * *

"Oof!" I grunted as I got bumped to the side by a tall figure, almost dropping my copy of Eragon while my backpack containing my copies of the other two books of the series slipped off my shoulder to the ground, I yelled at the tall guy indignantly, "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry Brand, I didn't see you there," Nick said as he picked up my backpack and handed it to me. The subtle cut about my height was expected. After all, being the shortest kid in my class, despite being the oldest as well, had its drawbacks. I'd been picked on for years, both for being short and being what some might call "the class nerd". This treatment had faded as I progressed through high school, and had pretty much disappeared as I began my senior year, but the occasional jab at my size was expected now and then. I had long since learned to ignore it, standing up for myself whenever something happened to belittle me (ha ha).

Nick spoke again as I retrieved my heavy backpack from his grasp, "Man, Brand, what do you have in there, bricks?"

"Nah, just the books of the Inheritance Cycle," I answered. He gave me a blank look. "The Eragon series," I said, as if explaining to a little child, which was the only way to get through to him when he had his daily "brain lapses".

"Oh right, I forgot. That was a cool movie!" Nick said, breaking into his classic 'I feel stupid' grin.

"NO!" I yelled, "THEY BUTCHERED IT! I'll tell you WHY it SUCKED! One: FEATHERS ON SAPHIRA! Two: THEY SKIPPED 2 MONTHS OF STORY PLOT! THREE: THEY…"

"Calm down Brand, you're making a scene." Nick said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. Sure enough, several groups of people had stopped to watch my rant. Now that I'd been stopped, they moved about their own business. Peter, Jaymes, and Anthony ("Stoker") walked up to Nick and I.

Peter was chuckling, "Man, Brand, you really went crazy for a second there!" This was quite the remark, coming from the senior "most likely to get away with murder" and a close second in the category of "most likely to pull a prank on you". He was also very, very weird. Stoker nodded, his red-tinted, prescription sunglasses flashing in the midday sun.

Jaymes was a bit more understanding. "It's okay Brand, most of us just lose it now and then….TV IS GOODER THAN BOOKS!" he finished, yelling the last part. Did I mention that Jaymes and Peter were also neck-and-neck in the "who's crazier?" race.

Mr. Russell and his magnificent beard walked by, wearing, as always in his Cincinnati Bengals jacket. We watched him go by.

"He could curb-stomp a bear off a building and the ASPCA wouldn't give a crap…" I said, in awe of his amazing facial hair. Mr. Russell just had an amazing beard; and, coupled with his deep, gravelly voice, he was one of the most intimidating, awesome teachers in school.

After lunch, if you could call it that, since I never ate during that time, we all separated and went to our seventh-period classes. Me and Dave "Hudson" Hudson went to yearbook, where I quickly checked my email on the computer before class started.

"Dang, nobody reviewed on my latest chapter of The Fall of Lord Kelvyn!" I said angrily.

"Well, your email says that two people did this morning…" Hudson said to me, watching my screen because he was too bored to do anything on his own before class started. Then he would be forced to do something.

"I mean…no reviews since this morning, Hudson." I said in a condescending voice. He looked at me strangely. Like I'd told him during lunch, ever since joining , I had gotten somewhat addicted to checking my email for review alerts. It had gotten so bad that I could be found checking my email five times before breakfast, seven times throughout the school day, and at least a dozen times before I went to sleep each night. Sad, I know, but it's true.

Mr. McDaniel walked back towards us as the bell rang to start the class. I passed it like I usually did: creating formats in which to put pictures once we got any for the freshmen pages. All the while, I was sneaking my usual peeks into my Gmail account for review emails, like I usually did.

* * *

The day ended with an intense battle during eighth period between Jenna, Joseph and Mr. Blevins as to why nobody liked Jenna. Of course, she insisted that several people, who all disliked her annoying attitude, liked her very much…which they denied immediately. The discussion ended with Jenna breaking down in tears, as it usually did, and finally being quiet, refusing to talk to anyone. It was a blessed time of silence, if only for the five minutes left in class. Jenna almost ran past me as she left the room. Jenna always seemed to hate me, even though I'd never done anything to her. The ability to drive her off came in handy sometimes when she was bugging my friends...I called it Jennacide.

I hefted my copy of Eragon, along with my tome-carrying backpack, and headed out the door when the bell rang. I took the bus as I usually did, and got dropped off at the school's elementary campus. Maybe I should explain again, the elementary campus handled grades Kindergarten through fifth grade, while the high school campus (MS/HS, as they like to call it) handles sixth through twelfth. I plugged my iPod's earbuds into my ears, listening to the audio-book of Eragon, with Eldest's audio-book next on the playlist and hopped off the bus with the rest of the students. I turned left and proceeded out of the parking lot and began the two-mile long walk home.

* * *

I decided to stop by the library on my way home. I was walking down the street towards the library, just off the main street when all of a sudden, my iPod began acting weird. The voice of the narrator began speaking words that I knew, FOR A FACT, were not in the book. They sounded like blurred versions of words in the ancient language. I caught part of one word: Skulblaka, and then another: Moi. Then everything around me blurred, becoming a muddle of colors, the CHP building to my left pitched and tilted as I fell to the ground, my entire body on feeling as though it was on fire. Everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, I felt sore everywhere and my eyes felt like they were being held down by boulders. I felt a nudge on my right side and rolled away from it as the touch prompted a new wave of pain to course through my body. I heard voices a few feet away, but I couldn't understand them in my confused state of mind. I managed to catch a few phrases that sounded familiar. They were from the Eragon book! My iPod must've managed not to break when I fell. I managed to force my eyes open, only to find a large blue shape that obstructed my vision. The surface of the obstruction was marked with patterned ovals that gleamed by the light of some unseen light source, presumably a fire. _A fire_, I thought, _who lights a fire in the middle of a sidewalk? _I then realized that I wasn't lying on pavement as I had expected, but what felt like a patch of grass.

The blue object blocking my vision moved, and I felt another jab in my side. I raised my head, which felt heavier for some reason, to look at who was poking me. All I saw was more blue surfaces. I looked higher to see an angular head looking down at me, a glint of white fangs peeking through its scaly lips.

_Fangs? Scales?_

I tried to scramble to my feet, but for some reason, I couldn't get my arms and legs to cooperate. My attempts to rise merely resulted in me wallowing around on the ground in panic.

_I think he's awake, Eragon,_ a female voice spoke with what could have been a gravelly undertone. It was a second before I realized that I had heard it in my mind, and not out loud.

A boy's voice entered my mind as well, _He is? Good, now we can get some answers, Saphira._

Wait a minute… Eragon? Saphira?

I whipped my head up to see a boy, probably not much older than I was, standing next to a big, sapphire-colored dragon that could only be Saphira from the book.

_What's going on here?_ I thought with a massive amount of confusion.

_That's exactly what we hoped you could tell us_, said Saphira's voice, _we were under the impression that I was the last free dragon!_

_Dragon? _What were they talking about?

I craned my head downwards to look at myself, and saw a pair of gold-scaled claws that ended in wicked talons. I turned my head sideways to look at my body to see a large dragon body covered in shimmering golden scales. The tail on what I guessed was now my body was waving back and forth for some reason, the sharp, bronze-colored spikes on the end whistling through the air. Similar bronze spikes adorned my body's back in regular intervals, continuing up the back of my neck, leaving my peripheral vision. I looked back at Eragon and Saphira, my gold eyes taking in their appearance, their colors skewed by my altered vision.

_What the hell is going on here?_ I asked in a quivering mental voice.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So…how'd I do? I know this is definitely outside my usual zone of expertise, but I simply love the series, and would like to make something of a contribution to the IC section of the site.

**I hope I get some feedback from this! I am accepting character ideas just in case anything comes out of a relationship with Saphira…despite my feelings about how I suck at romance. But then again… Dragon romance is a lot simpler… Don't give me that look! I'm not some sort of sicko, I just enjoy a good story!**

**Just hit that little button down there marked: "Review"! C'mon, I know you're out there, I can count how many hits I receive, then see how many reviews I get. The number is often drastically different… so…. Give me some help here, and tell me if I should continue! JUST. HIT. THAT. BUTTON.**

**It's right here!**

**II**

**\/**


	2. Chapter I: Awkward Introductions

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, I didn't get any reviews shouting at me, telling me to abandon ship while I still could. Then again, despite my requests, I only got one so far… Of course, it's been less than 12 hours since I submitted the last chapter. I'll probably be writing a lot more of this because of the quick inspirations that come. I wrote a 2,300 word chapter in about 10 minutes last night, a speed I've never managed before.**

**Arty Thrip noticed that the prologue was in the first person narrative. The story in its entirety will not be so. I plan to have the perspective flit freely among the characters of the story, often being third person, actually. In order to keep it more interesting, I have to shake things up by giving the opinions and observations of various characters.**

**Well, I've managed to make my Author's Note wordy again, so I'll make this last part quick.**

**Brand, whose name will be changed to be more draconian later, has been dumped into the middle of Eragon's camp roughly a week after fleeing Carvahall. There were parts that the book didn't cover, and that the movie did an even worse job of covering. I will try to insert my character into that gap. The following plot line, in relation to the book, will obviously be changed by this, but I will try not to change too much. Brand, as the Inheritance nerd that I am, still has knowledge of the three books in his mind, but I have plans to not make him so powerful as to be able to control everything. Trust me, it'll work out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Eldest, or Brisingr. Christopher Paolini owns the Inheritance Cycle. Any references that I made to any copyrighted work, I do not own. The only thing I own is the OC, which is me in dragon form.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Awkward Introductions_

* * *

What do you mean?

Saphira asked, cocking her head quizzically, _That's what WE should be asking. We were just sitting here waiting for the old one to return from hunting when you appeared in a flash of light and a pillar of flames!_

Brand, after rolling back onto his stomach, took a closer look at his surroundings. Now that the throbbing pain had dulled to a faint ache, he could focus on finding out where he was. The ground around him, apart from the grass he lay on, had been laid waste by the burning wind caused by his arrival. Piles of smoldering ashes were heaped about the clearing, having been swept away from the forest to prevent the spread of the flames. A nearby log burned until Eragon threw a bucket of water on it. The leaf-filled branches above him had a hole burned through it, which glowed red at the edges, caused by the supposed pillar of flame that Saphira had referred to. Through the void left by the fire, he could see a dimly-lit sky, tinged with the last remnants of sunset. Stars began to twinkle into existence as the evening began.

_A pillar of fire, you say? _Brand asked, looking up at the hole burned through the branches, _Why aren't there any burning trees, then?_

"It vanished as quickly as it had come," Eragon said, having returned from extinguishing any rogue patches of wildfire. Saphira nodded in agreement.

_Now that you're done looking around, perhaps you can tell us who you are, and what you are doing here, _Saphira said, laying down beside Eragon, looking intently at Brand. Brand looked back at the bonded pair, fear dancing behind his eyes at what was happening. Yet, despite the fear, a strange emotion filled him, a mix of curiosity, awe, and excitement. First of all, he was sitting here next to his two favorite fictional characters of all time. Secondly, he was a dragon, which had always been a fantasy of his since he'd been young. For years, he had dreamed of flying, free, above the clouds, without a care or worry. Also, fantasizing about obliterating your enemies using razor-sharp claws helped deal with the bullies.

_Sure, this could all be some sort of concussion-induced hallucination, but I'm going to make the most out of it_, thought Brand, not projecting the thought to the rider and his dragon, in case they thought he was insane.

_I don't quite know how I got here_, Brand began, _but as for who I am..._

Wait, if this was a dream, he could be anything he wanted to be. He didn't have to stick with his boring old name!

_I'm... _Dang, Brand thought, what's an awesome dragon name...? _Glaurung. My name is Glaurung._

Brand inwardly smiled, only hardcore nerds read The Silmarillion, and so he was one of the few who knew of the Dragon race's father, as created by Tolkien. Sure he was known as "The Deceiver" and "The Worm of Greed", but he was the only gold dragon Brand could think of. And he was powerful, said to be the most powerful. Brand, now Glaurung, didn't intend to be arrogant, but sometimes he just came across that way.

_Glaurung... _Saphira said, _It's an odd name, but then again, our own knowledge of dragon lore is limited. Perhaps Brom will be able to tell which dragon clan it's from._

The dragon now known as Glaurung looked at Saphira, taking in the details for the first time. Her angled head came up to Glaurung's scaly shoulder. Although Saphira was smaller than him, Glaurung already knew how skilled she was, simply by her instincts. By the light of the fire, her scales gleamed brilliantly. Her wings, their membranes a pale blue, were held gracefully at her side. Glaurung gulped, he'd never imagined her to be so...

No. What am I thinking? Sure, I may be a dragon for as long as this dream lasts, but once I wake up, it'll definitely be an awkward memory. Saphira may look beautiful in my eyes, but I'm sure that she sees me as a threat. Having an unknown origin and appearing in a fiery explosion will definitely cause some suspicion.

Glaurung also took a moment to examine himself more closely. Glaurung's wings were larger and broader than Saphira's were, their membranes a pale gold. His strong forearms ended in wickedly curved white talons. His scales were the same color as Glaedr's. At least, how Paolini had described them... GLAEDR! It came to him in a moment of revelation. If, by some rare chance, this was real, surely Glaedr and Oromis would know how to get him back to normal. He was about to mentally project his thought to the others when he inwardly kicked himself. He couldn't tell them about Oromis and Glaedr. Not yet. If he did anything too drastic, Glaurung would end up changing the plot line into a twisted mess that even he couldn't unravel, even with his extensive Inheritance Cycle knowledge. He would have to wait until he either woke up or got to Ellesmera in this mad adventure.

* * *

Brom chose this moment to enter the clearing, hefting a deer carcass across his back. Upon seeing Glaurung, and the devastated campsite around the golden dragon, his eyes went wide and he stood slack-jawed, mouth gaping in surprise. Upon seeing the deer's body hit the ground, something in his mind clicked, a rumble shook the ground beneath him. He was starving. After all, he hadn't eaten lunch at school. He usually depended on the snacks at home to sate his hunger until dinner. As the deer's body flopped onto the ground, Glaurung pounced, talons extended forward.

Leaping towards the antlered sack of meat, Glaurung shouldered Brom aside, knocking Brom out of his surprised-as-heck comatose state. As Glaurung tore into the deer with his sharp teeth, feeling the warm blood fill his mouth, he felt a twinge of pain in his head. Glaurong gave a startled roar as his body fell to the ground in a heap. He couldn't move a muscle. A glittering red blade appeared at his neck and hovered there as Brom took a closer look at the helpless form of Glaurung.

"And who might you be?" the old man asked.

"Brom, no!" shouted Eragon, running up to Brom and Glaurung. He grabbed Brom's arm and pulled it away to remove the old man's ruby-colored blade from Glaurung's neck. The golden dragon gave a sigh of relief. His adventure had almost come to a very sudden and unfortunate end.

"Eragon, what happened here, why didn't you tell me something had happened, and WHO in the gods names is THAT!" Brom ranted, shoving Eragon's chest angrily, prompting a low growl from Saphira.

_Calm down, old one, and let Eragon explain, _her calm voice said into the minds of all present. Brom relaxed a little, but didn't let down his guard.

"Tell me everything that happened while I was gone, and spare no details!" Brom demanded as he sat down on a nearby tree stump.

* * *

After Eragon had related the tale, beginning with Brom leaving to hunt, the sudden explosion of activity, Glaurung's appearance, culminating in Brom's return.

Brom looked over at Glaurung, who still laid limply on the ground, unable to move. "I guess I should let you up, Glaurung." He muttered something under his breath, and the twinge of pain in his mind vanished. Glaurung quickly, yet awkwardly to his feet. He still wasn't used to moving in this body yet. How he'd managed to lunge across the clearing was beyond him, and he chalked it up to dragon instinct. His legs wobbled, and Glaurung could barely stand.

Saphira moved up beside Glaurung and helped him get his feet under control by demonstrating how to stand.

_This is most odd_, thought Saphira, _He's the size of a eight month-old dragon, yet doesn't even know how to stand up!_

Brom nodded, watching Glaurung start to wobble again before he managed to steady his legs and keep on his feet. The golden dragon looked at them, a toothy grin on his scaly face, obviously proud of his achievement.

"Where did you come from?" Brom asked, accompanied by a nod from Eragon.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Eragon said. The trio of two humans and a blue dragon all turned and looked at Glaurung.

* * *

Glaurung blinked stupidly at them. Despite knowing that they wouldn't accept his sudden appearance in Alagaësia, he hadn't really prepared any sort of cover story. He knew that they wouldn't believe that he was in hiding since The Fall, he was too young. He couldn't say that he was in a lost egg, which had hatched, and he had survived ever since due to his lack of even the basics of walking. He was at an utter loss as what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth, and tried to think of a story, drawing from any relevant Inheritance Cycle fanfiction story he had read on the site recently.

Nothing worked.

Glaurung sighed. He would have to go with the classic excuse for situations like this: Amnesia.

_I- I don't know how I got here. The only thing I can remember is waking up here and hearing that I appeared in a column of fire._ Glaurung said, trying to inject as much sincerity into the mental message as was humanly, no... dragon-ly possible.

* * *

He looked at them expectantly. They looked back at him. Was it possible that they were buying it?

"What a load of dung" exclaimed Brom.

* * *

Nope, they didn't buy it.

* * *

"You seriously expect us to believe that someone, a DRAGON no less, has no memories WHATSOEVER of the last eight months of his life? That can only be said of dying old people." Brom continued, "You must think that we're idiots. If you won't tell us willingly, I'll have to force it out of you." He rolled up his sleeves, reaching out with one hand to the red sword that was standing upright, point embedded in the soil. Glaurung closed his eyes at what was sure to be a painful session. Brom may be old, but if his training with Eragon was any sign, he could still deal out a lot of punishment.

It was then that Saphira interceded, rising and striding between Brom and Glaurung. She glared at Brom, advancing on the storyteller until Brom was leaning backwards from his seat, pushed there by Saphira's snout. Smoke curled from her nostrils as she fixed him with a cold stare.

_No, you will not drag this from him. If he chooses to keep his past a secret, it is his right as a dragon to do so, as you are well aware, old one._ Brom turned his eyes downward, hiding from her piercing glare, _Let him keep his secret, or I won't keep yours. You wouldn't want that, would you? Drop the matter. Now. _She finished with a short growl, flashing her fangs for a brief moment. And in that brief moment, Saphira looked that much more beautiful and wonderful to Glaurung.

"Fine, fine..." Brom mumbled, "I will pursue this no further. But I want this understood: I will not trust him until he has earned it." He looked past Saphira at Glaurung, who nodded, glad that he was receiving such leniency from the ex-rider, even if Saphira had to threaten him to get it.

* * *

Saphira gazed at Glaurung, who had chosen to settle down for the night under the branches of an old oak tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Eragon looked at Glaurung, then at Saphira, noticing how her eyes never left the gold dragon's sleeping form.

"Saphira," Eragon said to the blue dragoness, "Why were you so defensive of Glaurung back there? I mean, you only just met him."

_I know not, little one. My instincts told me to protect him no matter what. Perhaps it is because he is one of the last dragons, as I am. _Saphira replied, _Ever since he showed up, I've been feeling strange, more content. It feels like something that was missing from my essence has been returned. _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Saphira, if you need someone to talk to, know that you always have my ear." Eragon said, rubbing her scaly side. She hummed at the tingly feeling that Eragon's marked palm caused when it touched her.

_I know, little one. I just need some time to think._

The moon was high in the sky when Saphira finally fell asleep last, even falling asleep after the wary Brom, whose eyes never left Glaurung's sleeping form. Saphira sighed and drifted into the realm of dreams, her rider having long since entered a comfortable slumber against her warm body.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's a hint of a connection between the two dragons, as well as a foreboding scene indicating future conflict. Did I do good on the characters, keeping them somewhat true to Paolini's version of them (well, as true as one can be when introducing a major game-changer)?**

**I enjoy opinions. I would like to thank Arty Thrip, Mordris, and Jaredin Snow for reviewing my story, as well as Selena Moonlighty for adding me to her story alert. I hope that this is just one of many good chapters to come.**

**Accepting character suggestions for humans, elves, dwarves, dragons, and even a were-cat.**

**For my regular readers, there is still a poll on my profile as to which story I should write more. One more options have been added, and now the list consists of (in no particular order): Omicron, Alagaësia's New Dragon, and The Fall of Lord Kelvyn. Please vote for the one you wish to see more of!**

**Read and Review! That's right, see that little button right down here? \/ that's the one you want to hit in order to tell me if you liked this.**


	3. Chapter II: Fright, Flight, Appetite

_**Alagaësia's New Dragon**_

By Commentaholic

_**A/N: Well, I seem to be on a hot streak. I mean, I'm writing these words less than two hours after I submitted the chapter before this one. I seem to be unable to sate the muse that this idea has woken. I know, I should wait for feedback, and I probably will. By the time I finish this chapter, it'll be Thursday, and I'll have (hopefully) three more reviews, if not more. Hopefully, my writing of this story at this pace isn't burning up my usable material. I mean, if I go too fast, I might run out of things to write about. This story does seem to be popular though. In the 24 hours that it's been in existence, it's already managed to obtain 50 total hits, with roughly 21 unique IP address views.**_

_**Now, you may have noticed that Glaurung isn't exactly the most social. Either that, or he's simply clueless. I believe that it's a combination of both…for two reasons: (1) I'm not exactly the most social of beings. (2) I am totally afraid of rejection. You might think that someone afraid of rejection wouldn't risk being hurt by putting themselves out here on the site, but I simply couldn't stay away. I just love this community too much. **_

_**Anyway, Saphira kinda feels something for Glaurung, if you noticed. It's not love… at least, not yet, anyway. It's more of a feeling of companionship, kindred spirits if you will. Saphira was in that egg for ages without anyone to talk to, and then she spent her early weeks discovering that she was likely alone in the world. Imagine believing for your entire life that you are the only Inheritance Cycle fan. Then you find another, and you simply can't leave them alone because you have so much to talk about. I would guess that she's kind of feeling that way right now, and it's a confusing feeling.**_

**Well, enough of my long Author's Note. (I'm constantly surprised how what starts out as a simple greeting and explanation turns into an essay) I'm still accepting character requests.**

**Glaurung**: _Like you would've stopped in the two hours since the last chapter….IDIOT!_

**Don't be mean, Glaurung!**

**Read and Review! Title is meant to be a witty summary… it just came to me, okay?**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fright, Flight, Appetite

* * *

Glaurung shrugged off the persistent nudge on his shoulder, ignoring the voices in his head, and trying to get back to sleep. The nudge disappeared for a few moments, and then returned as a sharp jab to Glaurung's hindquarters. He yelped at the sudden pain and leapt to his feet, only to topple again before placing his four limbs in their correct positions. Once firmly on his feet, he looked behind him to see Saphira mischievously standing where Glaurung had been, sharp ivory talon outstretched.

_Saphira, that hurt!_ He said while giving a short growl, not to threaten, but to show discomfort. He didn't want to offend the dragon that had stood up for him.

_Apologies_ Saphira said with a serpentine smirk, _but you are a very deep sleeper. I'd been shouting into your mind for the past five minutes. Brom wants me to take you hunting with me. But first I have to get you flying._

_Hunting? Flying? Oh shi-_

* * *

_Saphira, I don't think I can do this_! Glaurung said, edging away from the cliff that dropped away to the valley far below.

_Coward_, Saphira chortled, halting Glaurung's retreat from the edge with her graceful form. _It's easy, just jump off, instincts will do the rest. If all else fails, at least what's left will make a nice set of dragon scale boots. Such a pretty color._

She nipped at his tail, causing him to jump forward away from the persistent dragoness. He wheeled around to face her. _Saphira, stop it!_

Saphira reached forward with one claw and tapped his nose with a scaly knuckle. Glaurung started to slide backwards. His hind legs scrabbled for a rock, a crack, anything that would stop his fall. When he had leapt away from Saphira, Glaurung had hopped backwards onto the edge of the cliff. Saphira's soft nudge had tipped his balance, causing him to slip off.

Eventually, only his front legs were left scrabbling for something to grip. His right claw found a ledge, grabbed it, and stopped his descent.

_Oh no you don't_, came Saphira's mirthful voice. Her tail came whipping down and rapped across his claws. Glaurung's arms instinctively recoiled from the sharp sting of her tail's blow, and it was a second before his mind realized its mistake.

_Saphira, what's gotten into y- Oh CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_ Glaurung bellowed mentally, giving a frightened roar as his body tumbled off the edge of the cliff. Wind whistled past his head as he fell towards the tree-dotted valley. He heard roaring laughter from Saphira, who had gone into a dive next to him, watching his progress.

_It might help if you extended your wings, you know_, Saphira said sagely, attempting to sound calm and helpful, but just barely managing it. Laughter was hidden behind every syllable that issued from her mind.

Glaurung fought to try to make his wings extend, but didn't know which muscles to move. _Saphira, I DON'T KNOW HOW!_

_Oh, right_, Saphira murmered, _We probably should've gone over that first._

_Saphiraaaaaaaaaaa! _Glaurung howled as the ground came ever closer, closer, and closer. He closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for the inevitable impact. Suddenly, the wind roaring past his head changed direction, he heard a loud CRACK that resounded off the cliff wall. He felt a tug on his back, then the wind eased, brushing past his scaled head at a much lower pace. He eased his amber eyes open to see the sky instead of the ground. Clouds flew past his vision.

Glaurung looked around to see the forested plain far below him, and Saphira soaring next to him. Broad golden wings shifted with the breeze, catching the wind under their pale gold membrane, propelling him forward through the bright blue sky.

_I'm flying? I'M FLYING! SAPHIRA! I'm not dead! _Glaurung roared with sheer relief.

_Yes, I can see that_, Saphira chuckled, _Didn't I tell you that instinct would handle the rest?_

He swooped over and bumped into her, making her flight path wobble, then stabilize. _You could have killed me! You couldn't have known that was going to work._

_True, but there was no other way to find out, either!_ she laughed, bumping back into him in retaliation. He wobbled, dropped a few feet, then rose again.

_Hey!_

_Baby_, Saphira snorted, sending a small plume of smoke from her nostrils, which almost immediately dissipated in the swirls of the wind.

* * *

Glaurung and Saphira spent an hour or so flying together over the valley. Brom and Eragon were in Therinsford getting supplies, so the dragons had time to relax and talk. Eragon had seemed worried, but Saphira had told Glaurung to forget about it. Eragon was just worried about bumping into his cousin, who had taken a job in the small town.

Saphira taught Glaurung what she instinctively knew about flying, as well as a few tricks that she had developed, such as giving their tails a subtle twist to provide better aerodynamics. Glaurung learned quickly, and soon was following Saphira through aerial stunts in the air, matching her move for move.

* * *

The pair landed by a stream for a rest after a particularly tiring set of tricks.

_You...learn fast_, Saphira told Glaurung wearily, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

_It helps to have an excellent teacher_, Glaurung replied.

_Aww, you're sweet_, Saphira said, nuzzling her neck against Glaurung's. She moved away and craned her neck down to drink from the stream.

Glaurung stared wide-eyed at her. _Was that what I think it was?_ he asked himself. If the stories he'd read about dragon relationships on the fanfiction site were correct, that was a sign of affection. That meant that she liked him, which was too much for Glaurung to handle. After all, he was still a human at heart, despite his new body's rather convincing arguments.

_Shouldn't we be getting back to camp_? Glaurung asked, trying to change the subject.

Saphira looked up, licking water from her lips, _No, we still have to do your first hunt, remember?_

_Right, _Glaurung said, remembering the whole reason that Saphira had shoved him off the cliff.

_Well, I'm refreshed, do you need a drink?_ Saphira nodded her head towards the stream beside her.

_Uhhh, no..no I'm fine, _Glaurung stuttered. If dragons could blush, he'd have been beet red at that moment. It seemed as though she was trying to get closer to him.

_Ok, let's go_, she said suddenly, launching into the air with a powerful leap of her hind legs. He had to rush to catch up to her, and when he did, she was searching the forest below for a target.

_Saphira, you're acting a bit strange, is something_- Glaurung began, but was interrupted by an eager mental shout:

_Found one! GO GET IT!_ Saphira pointed with one claw at a buck bounding through the brush below, breaking through brittle branches to bury itself in the brambles behind a bush.

Glaurung shot a worried glance at the sapphire dragoness before diving between the trees to chase the evasive prey. The buck panicked and tried to veer left to avoid Glaurang's reaching claws, but to no avail. Piercing white talons punctured the buck's side, and warm blood flowed over Glaurang's golden scales. He brought his head down in a vicious arc towards the prey's neck, tearing a large piece of flesh out with his teeth. It was exhilarating, to say the least. He placed down his catch, and began to devour it, bones and all.

Saphira landed nearby with her own prey, a doe. _Well done_, she said, a fine first catch. _Are you sure you haven't done this before?_

_Positive_ Glaurung said, spitting out a hoof before continuing his bloody feast.

* * *

They finished their meals there, washed the sticky bloodstains off their scales in the stream, and then lounged in a nearby glen beside a calm pond. They talked for hours about nothing in particular. Saphira spoke of her early days after she hatched for Eragon, and their subsequent adventures. She mentioned the Ra'zac, bitterness dripping from her voice, of how they arrived and destroyed her and Eragon's peaceful, quiet existence. Glaurung knew all of this, but listened anyway. He wished that he could tell her of his past, if only he had one that could compare with hers. They relaxed in the glen, forelimbs in the cool water, simply enjoying each others' company.

The sun had sunk low in the sky, painting the clouds with the hues of an early sunset, when they heard the mental call home from Eragon. They took to the skies and returned to the camp.

* * *

Brom and Eragon were waiting for them when Saphira and Glaurung landed side by side. Brom gave the golden dragon a harsh look while Saphira was conversing with Eragon, then plastered on a fake smile when the dragoness turned towards Glaurung and Brom.

_So_, Saphira asked Brom, _what did you discover? Were the Ra'zac spotted anywhere near here?_

"The guard at the front gate said that he saw two dark shapes flying through the air the night before last, but no sign of anything since then."

_It isn't much to go on, is it? _Saphira said, head drooping.

"At least it's something, Saphira, and something is better than nothing." Eragon said, "So cheer up, we'll catch up to them." She hummed at his attempts to cheer her up.

_I wouldn't pursue them if I were you_, Glaurung warned. He had to stop this pointless chase before the incident outside Dras Leona that would end in Brom's death. As much as he disliked the old man, he simply couldn't let Eragon's father and mentor die.

"Really, and why would you say that, oh wise dragon?" Brom said sarcastically.

_Just don't do it, trust me, it won't end well. _Glaurung said, attempting to close the matter before Brom got too curious.

"Well, unless you can give me a reason, we're going to continue following them until we find their lair." Brom said, crossing his arms and almost daring Glaurung to come up with an excuse for them not to go.

_I get the feeling that this quest will take your life. I will say no more. _Glaurung turned away, walking over to his spot under the old oak.

"Brom, what if he's right? I can't risk losing you!" Eragon blurted out.

"Eragon, relax. The words of some half-witted, unskilled golden dragon are not enough to scare me. I mean, first he appears out of fire, now he's a seer? Please." Brom said skeptically.

Their argument faded as Glaurung tuned them out. It was pointless. Brom was what he had always called Eragon: one part brave, three parts fool. He would just have to try to alter events when they played out.

Glaurung, lost in his musings about the future, almost stumbled over Saphira, who was laying under the old oak, next to Glaurung's spot.

_Saphira? Don't you want to rest next to Eragon? _Glaurung inquired, tilting his head quizzically.

_I have done so for months, let me rest with you. He can get along without me for a night. _Saphira looked up at him, sapphire eyes almost pleading.

Argh, he couldn't say no to that face.

_Very well, if you wish to slumber together, who am I to deny you?_ He sunk down beside her and lowered his chin to rest upon his forearms. Saphira inched closer, resting against his side.

_Oh geez... this is getting complicated_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Early the next morning, Glaurung was surprisingly the first to wake up. He blinked his eyes groggily in an attempt to clear his vision. He looked sideways at Saphira to find with surprise that his wing was draped over her side. With wide eyes, he slowly eased the wing off of her back, noting with regret that she began to shiver in the absence of his wing's insulation.

_Ah hell_, he thought in resignation. He gently moved his wing back over Saphira, whose shivering ceased. The blue dragoness nuzzled Glaurung's wing in her sleep. _This isn't so bad_, Glaurung thought, as he slipped back to sleep, _there are worse fates._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have to admit, I am utterly overwhelmed by the response this story is getting. Since the count of 50 at the beginning, readership has increased drastically. As I speak, the number of hits this story has received TODAY is 91, and I can only expect it to rise before midnight. This story has broken two of my personal hit records. It blasted apart my previous best daily hit number of 84, instead reaching all the way to 120 hits on 11/3/10. Also, the Daily hits for any single story, the previous best was 39, and the new best is 91.**

**But I'm sure none of you want to hear how ecstatic I get about my story ;) You can just move on to the next chapter.**

**~Commentaholic~**


	4. Chapter III: A Red Dawn and Lightning

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to add to this story, even though it's been only one and a half days since my last submission. Perhaps I'm spoiling you readers with this rapid submission pace. Anyway, after writing a chapter that I wasn't exactly happy with, I decided to scrap it and write a different one, saving the major plot event in that chapter for later. It's probably too early for that thing to have happened, anyway. I figured I should submit another chapter, due to my story being shunted down the recent updates list in the Inheritance Cycle genre.**

**Thanks to my dad, I finally realized what you all meant when you said that Brom was very OOC. According to my dad, I really dropped the ball by making Brom attack and subdue Glaurung in Chapter One. He told me that Brom would likely be more respectful of a new dragon. I was a little put off by this. I mean, Brom, despite his high regard for dragons, would still be very, very suspicious of a random dragon that appears in his campsite. I attempt to explain this, rectifying my mistake, in this chapter. -bows- Many apologies for my fit of not-understanding!**

**Many thanks to all of you readers who have made creating this story so exciting. Arty, Mordris, Sinitar, Jaredin Snow, and a few others. The ones I mention are not all, but are the ones who have contributed the most.**

**Story Stats so far for November (as of November 5, 2010):**

**Hits:235**

**Visitors: 88**

**Now you see why I'm so excited about this!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**: _A Red Day Dawns, and Lightning Cracks the Sky_

* * *

The dawn arrived in an unusual blaze of blood-red clouds. Feathery bands of white, red-tinged vapor drifted in the heavens, reflecting the strangely eerie light of the rising sun. Glaurung awoke as the sun rose in the heavens, rising carefully from Saphira's side as not to wake her, and padded over to the center of the clearing. He launched himself into the air and soared over the forest, searching for prey.

Glaurung soon spotted a deer bounding through the forest. Swooping down upon the unsuspecting doe, he speared it with his claws and plunged his head down to rip its throat apart, ending the prey's suffering. As he dined on the creature's flesh, his thoughts turned to his former life.

When he had been yanked from his world and into Alagaësia, he had left behind people who would wonder where he had gone. His readers would go without a further update of The Fall of Lord Kelvyn, Velvet's story left unfinished.

Strangely enough, his thoughts went to his family after he had finished pondering his fanfiction crowd. They would look for him, of course, perhaps finding empty clothes on the cold sidewalk; an iTouch laying on the ground, screen cracked, reflecting the sky above. They would mourn for his disappearance, but in time, would move on, carrying a burden in their hearts. His brother would likely finish the book that they had been planning, dedicating the work to Brand, who had inspired it.

Glaurung felt a sudden pang of loneliness and homesickness. Unless Glaedr and Oromis could find a way to send him back, he would never see his family again, nor his best friend, Evan.

Amber eyes closed while Glaurung's mind recalled his many memories of their friendship that had lasted their entire lives.

Half an hour later, he took to the air again, pursuing a terrified deer that had stumbled across him.

* * *

Saphira woke, immediately noticing the absence of Glaurung's warm body. She raised her head to look around for the golden dragon. Not finding him, Saphira rose to her feet, stretched, and yawned. Glaurung must have gone hunting. She turned to the two bundles where the humans slept.

The rising red sun had painted the sky an unusual crimson hue, the red colors dulled by Saphira's color-selective vision. Clouds dotted the horizon, looking like so many airborne rubies. The sun's red light was cast across the campsite in bright scarlet bands, interrupted at intervals by long shadows cast by the tall trees.

_Eragon, it is time to wake up, little one_, Saphira said.

"Already?" Eragon mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes. His hair was in disarray and his clothes were wrinkled.

_Indeed, little one. In fact, we have slept too long. It is early, yet we should resume our journey now so as to get a good start._

Eragon woke Brom, who was much less of a morning person. The old storyteller looked around, noticing Glaurung's absence like Saphira.

"Where's your golden friend?" he asked Eragon and Saphira. Eragon shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that he's just off on a short flight." Eragon said, knowing that Brom was really asking if Glaurung had abandoned them.

_I agree_, Saphira said, _If my habits are anything to judge by, he's likely off hunting._

As if to confirm her guess, Glaurung's gleaming form appeared in the air over the treetops to the east, a deer dangling from his mouth. He landed rather awkwardly, but managed to keep his large bulk from making contact with the ground and cause a most embarasing moment.

_Very good, Glaurung. That was a much better landing than last time. I suppose the taste of dirt in your mouth is quite the teacher_, Saphira said, chuckling in her mind. _A successful hunt, I hope?_

_Indeed,_ Glaurung said wryly, taking a few steps closer to Saphira. _As for the hunt, it did go well. There was plenty of prey in that area, so I decided to bring this one back to you,_ he continued, his golden eyes analyzing Saphira for a bit before he cast his gaze downwards, placing the stiff deer on the ground. Releasing the deer from the strong grip exerted by his jaws, Glaurung licked his bloodied muzzle a couple of times to clear the viscous red liquid.

Before he was able to finish and move off, Saphira darted her head forward , gently brushing her snout against the smooth golden scales. Glaurung flinched, then pulled back in surprise, interrupting the contact.

Saphira blinked once, a hint of surprise present in her deep sapphire eyes. _I did not expect you to hunt for me, Glaurung, This is very nice of you, _she said as she sniffed the deer a few times before picking it into her jaws, dragging it closer to her. Then, she placed her forepaw on it and tore into the corpse, blood gushing from the flesh as it was ripped open.  
_  
Did I miss anything important?_ Glaurung said, turning his gaze from Saphira to Brom and Eragon.

"No, you didn't miss anything. We were actually about to pack up and continue our journey." Eragon said.

_And where are we headed?_ asked Glaurung.

"Well, Brom says that he found the trail of the Ra'zac heading towards a small settlement called Yazuac, which lies about four days east of here. There is a problem, though. In order to reach the settlement, we must cross a massive barren wasteland.

_We can just fly there, it'll be faster_. Saphira said

"You'll be spotted, though." Eragon said worriedly.

_There will be no place to hide in the wasteland, anyway. We'll be much better off flying_, Glaurung explained. Saphira nodded in agreement.

"What about Cadoc and Snowfire? We can't just abandon them." Eragon said.

"We'll be riding the horses while the dragons fly overhead," Brom said, finally entering the conversation after packing up their bedrolls. "As much as I hate to admit it, Glaurung's right. There will be little to no cover on the plain, and so any attempts at stealth will be pointless."  
He threw their water skins to Eragon. "Fill these up. Even with the dragons' mobility, we'll still be hard-pressed to cross the plains with what little we can carry.

As Eragon headed into the woods towards the stream, he felt the ache from the previous night's sparring session throb in his arms. His legs, arms, and torso all felt the pain of the many bruises that Brom had left. Even though the sticks were unable to cause any serious injury, they caused pain nonetheless.

Eragon arrived at the stream after a few minutes, filled the water skins, then returned to the camp to find Brom glaring into Glaurung's calm amber gaze while Saphira looked on from the sidelines. Tension was heavy in the air. Eragon sighed, what now? he thought.  
"What's going on here?" he asked.

Brom spoke, his eyes never leaving Glaurung's passive gaze, "Glaurung here was just trying to convince me to wait two more days. He says a very strong storm's coming, but I disagree. There isn't a single indication that anything larger than a gust of wind will cross our path."

_You must believe me_, Glaurung said, blinking once, calmly looking back at Brom's distrusting glare, _the storm will cause pain to all concerned._

"If it's so important, tell me how you know this!" Brom retorted.

_I told you mere moments ago, so you cannot have forgotten. How I know is my secret to possess, until I deem it necessary to reveal to anyone. _said Glaurung.

"Well, if you can't provide a good reason, we're going anyway."

_On your own head be it. I warned you, and that is all I can do if you will not listen._ Glaurung said, rising to his feet. _I am going to go get a drink from the stream. Feel free to start without me, I will catch up._  
With this, Glaurung launched himself into the air, angling off into the sky in the direction of the stream.

"Brom, why do you seek quarrels with him?" Eragon asked Brom once the golden dragon had disappeared from sight beyond the treetops of their clearing.

"Because as far as we know, he could be a spy. It is common knowledge of those who resist the King's rule that all surviving dragon eggs are in Uru'baen, under heavy guard by Galbatorix's deadliest warriors. A dragon does not simply...turn up."

"But what about his arrival in a burst of flames?" Eragon said, bringing up the event as an attempt to make Brom's words unreasonable.

"Saphira's egg did the same, did it not? There are ways of moving things long distances, Eragon." Brom said, putting his hand on Eragon's shoulder, "Listen, Eragon... All I am asking is that you show some caution when trusting Glaurung. He is a stranger to us. Despite Saphira's confidence, my senses tell me that Glaurung is not all that he appears to be."

Eragon nodded, not really agreeing, but willing to placate the old man. Glaurung hadn't done anything to deserve Brom's suspicion other than merely appearing out of nowhere. Sure that was a bit weird, but you could hardly blame him for it.

* * *

Glaurung swooped to the left to get a better angle towards the stream. As he neared the winding trail of rushing water, he saw a glint of metal among the trees and looped back to drop down behind a thicket of bushes. He peeked his head around the edge of the thicket, looking for the intruder. A man had knelt by the riverbank and was filling his water skin from the flowing water. The man wore armor on his torso and none on his leather-clad legs. The armor was dented, but in good condition. Across the man's back was a naked blade, the sun reflecting off its long steel edge like fire. A blacksmith's hammer hung from his belt. As the youngman straightened, Glaurung pulled farther behind the bushes, but still kept an eye looking around the edge.

The young man stood, shoulder-length brown hair falling back to reveal a kind face with cool blue eyes, which contained wisdom beyond his years as well as signs of experiencing great loss. Glaurung was stuck. He couldn't take off without the young man noticing, so he had to wait it out. He just hoped that he could find his friends' trail afterwards if he was stuck here a while.

_Maybe if I sneak back into the forest, I can find another place to take off._

Glaurung inched backwards. He was almost into the treeline when he heard a twig snap under his claw.

* * *

Jaredin Snow looked up at the sound of a twig snapping, and grasped the handle of his blade, Fal'Sira. He slid it from his back and held it ready, listening carefully for another sound. He heard the rustle of leaves behind a small thicket across the stream. He took a running jump and cleared the stream. He crouched and inched around the side of the bush, holding his sword before him. Whatever was there was not going to get the jump on him. He leapt around the bush, saw a flash of gold, and then went blind as a massive cloud of smoke enveloped him. He swung Fal'Sira wildly, and felt it connect with something. A pained roar shook the air. He heard the ground shudder, a rustle of wings, then silence. Jaredin stumbled out of the cloud of smoke, coughing. He looked skyward, but saw nothing. Whatever it was had fled in a hurry.

Jaredin looked at the ground to find massive scores in the dirt, as if the ground had been slashed open by massive claws. Beside the marks was a few drops of blood and a couple of golden scales.

* * *

Glaurung caught up to the others about half an hour later. They had halted for a few minutes of rest before starting the long trek across the barren wastes.

Saphira rose to greet him. _Where have you been?_ she asked in a worried tone.

_Something came up, but I dealt with it. A human was at the stream, but I think I got away without him seeing me._

_Really? Then what's that?_ Saphira pointed her snout at a gash on his flank. Glaurung looked back at it.

_He must've got in a lucky swing when I blew smoke at him._ Glaurung licked at the wound, then stared stupidly at his tongue. _Why did I just do that?_

_It's instinct, of course, _Saphira replied, even though the question was more directed at himself than anyone else.

"We ready over here?" Brom said, walking up.

_Indeed, I'm ready when you are._

The next few hours were complete hell on Eragon's skin. The sun shone mercilessly down on Brom and Eragon, who rode on horseback as the dragons circled overhead. Eragon's dry lips cracked and seeped beads of blood. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon.

* * *

"We have to get to shelter!" Eragon yelled to Brom over the roar of the wind. The gale tore at their clothes, making their cloaks billow around them fiercely.

"What shelter?" Brom yelled back. "We'll have to camp in the open, despite the wind!"

They managed to find a shallow ditch, and set up camp in it. Eragon uprooted some scrub brush and tried to set fire to it, but the wind kept dousing the flame with its violent gusts. Brom knelt over the brush and looked at it critically. He shifted some of the branches, then struck the tinderbox, sending a shower of sparks upon the plants. Smoke curled from the pile of branches, but nothing more. Brom's luck was no better than Eragon's.

"_Brisingr_!" he swore angrily, striking the flint once more. Flames sprang from the dry wood, and Brom stepped back with a satisfied expression. "There we go, it must have been smoldering inside."

They sparred with mock swords while their food cooked over the sheltered flame. Fatigue made the sparring session harder than the ones that had come before, so the session was brief. After they had eaten, they lay next to Saphira and Glaurung, who were huddling together, sheltering themselves behind the dragons' massive forms.

The morning after, Eragon woke well rested. This, combined with the wind becoming calm, left him in a good mood. These feelings of joy were brief, and the high spirits were dampened when Eragon saw that the sky ahead of them was dark with thunderheads.

Brom grimaced at the clouds, "Normally, I wouldn't go into a storm like that," he glanced at Glaurung, who was looking at him with what passed for a smug grin. "But we're in for a battering no matter what we do, so we might as well get as far as we can before it hits."

The calm lasted until they reached the storm front. As they entered the storm's shadow, Eragon looked up to find it curved in intricate arcs. Returning his gaze to the ground before him, he spotted what seemed to be a ripple of air ahead of them. And it was heading for them fast. Eragon had a terrible feeling of foreboding as he and Brom hunched their shoulders, bracing themselves for the wind's impact. Eragon suddenly remembered the dragons and twisted in his saddle, mental words already shouting a warning that only had time to begin forming on his lips:_ Saphira, Glaurung, LAND!_

____

___

* * *

_

Glaurung was already in motion, having suddenly remembered what had been about to happen. He had siezed Saphira with his front claws and dove, pulling her down next to him. She struggled against him at this sudden indignation as they streaked towards the ground, but once she heard Eragon's mental scream, she went still, doing all she could to speed up the dive.

Brom's face paled, and they watched as Glaurung and Saphira barely managed to reach the ground before the tsunami of wind struck. Saphira made to extend her wings to balance herself, but Glaurung growled and pinned her wings to her side and pulled them both to the ground. The wave of wind blew past the dragons in a hurricane of dirt, rocks and blades of grass. Glaurung kept Saphira down on the ground until the wind subsided, then released her.

_That's one problem avoided_, thought Glaurung.

Lightning crackled across the sky and thunder rolled as they continued on, the dragons now on foot to avoid another wind-related catastrophe. Saphira cringed as a particularly large bolt of lightning forked through the sky nearby. She moved closer to Glaurung, who seemed unphased by the display of light and noise. In fact, his eyes almost seemed to leap with excitement with each flash of light and each rumble of thunder.

_How can you watch that terrible light and not be afraid? _Saphira said, cringing again as another bolt flashed.

_In my homeland, lightning is not feared, but welcomed. We learned long ago how to harness it's power and use it for our own purposes._

Saphira pondered this new information that Glaurung had unwittingly let slip. It was another puzzle piece as to who he really was, but there was still many pieces to be found.

A loud rumble of thunder broke through her thoughts, making her cower against Glaurung's side again, shaking uncontrollably. He draped his wing over her side, and she stopped shaking.

The next day passed without incident, other than a rather large amount of whining from Eragon, who had gotten it into his head that he was bored.

Glaurung and Saphira had been about to nod off to sleep when Brom beckoned to Glaurung from across the camp. Glaurung rose and went to him while Saphira drifted off to sleep.

_Yes? What can I help you with? _Glaurung asked. Brom did not often speak directly with him, so this must be important.

"Tomorrow we reach Yazuac. I want to get the lay of the land first, meet the people. I can't do that with you two flying around like fools." He looked at Eragon, who lay slumbering in his bedroll, occasionally mumbling unintelligible words.

_So what do you need us to do? _Glaurung asked.

"I need you to keep Saphira safe. Hide over at the bend in the Ninor River unless we call for you."

Glaurung nodded, but felt as though he was forgetting something important. It was really bugging him. _Brom._

"Yes, Glaurung? What is it?"

_I have a bad feeling about Yazuac._

_"_Another one of your 'premonitions?'"

_Indeed._

"Well, keep them to yourself. I don't need you worrying Eragon or Saphira."

He turned away from Glaurung and sank to his own bedroll. Glaurung returned to Saphira, still troubled, but tired. Perhaps the next day would bring a clearer idea of what was wrong, and what he could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd it go? I await eagerly for any opinions. I hope that you guys like reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I'd give you an update as to how many hits there are, but today's hits were not recorded at all. Something was wrong with the traffic tab, and literally would not record any hits by anyone till about 10 minutes ago. I can't tell you how scared I was. I mean, 150 hits one day, 135 the next, then NOTHING!**

**Anyway, can you spot the music reference in this chapter? **

**The improved "Breakfast in Bed" scene, as some of you are calling it, was written by Mordris and edited by me. But most of the credit goes to him. He sent it to me after finding that part rather unbelievable. For those of you who are coming in after this update, just forget that an earlier version ever existed.**

**A bit of clarification: each dividing line indicates either a change in point of view, or a time lapse. I'll be attempting to lessen such occasions, but will inevitably require some. I may have made Brom a little more like he is in the book at the very end, kinda shattering my old image of him, but I'm trying to drag him back to PaoliniLand.**

**Again, many thanks to all of you who inspire me, review for me, and even talk to me!**

**~Commentaholic~**


	5. Chapter IV: Yazuac

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, here I am again, writing at a ridiculously fast pace. Since my last Author's Note, I have received 8 reviews and 250 hits. Thanks to all of you loyal readers, this story has reached, in four days, where my other story was after a month! I cannot thank you people enough for giving me so much feedback and inspiration to continue.**

**The story will now continue along the main plot line, now that the whole shakeup has somewhat passed. The occasional non-book thing will occur, but you get the idea. Would you readers think less of me if I told you that I have an Eragon book app on my iTouch, for when I need to double check things? The hardcover book is lying about 20 feet away, and I get an app that is the same thing.**  
**Now that I am really entering into the main storyline, I have to say that I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, and that Christopher Paolini does.**

**Some Glaurung/Saphira fluff in this chapter. Nothing too bad, but it's still there.**

**What do you know? When I actually put my mind to it, I CAN keep my A/N short! 700 hit anniv****ersary for this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yazuac**

* * *

The night brought a fierce storm, which released a harsh curtain of cold rain down upon the two dragons, which lay cuddled against each other for better protection against the rain. Bolts of lightning crackled between clouds, piercing the night with their brief, fierce flashes of light, followed by rumbling booms of thunder.  
A deep growl could sometimes be heard among the monotonous sound of the pouring rain as Saphira shifted her body uncomfortably. Glaurung tried to calm her down, but a loud bang resonated through the ground, sealing his hopes of doing that as Saphira buried her head beneath her wing, shivering. Glaurung exhaled loudly at her reaction and turned his attention towards the two humans who had taken shelter from the rain under his protective golden wing.

When morning came, the storm had not been long passed. The clouds still remained in large patches, scintillating sunlight streaming in bright rays between them. The rising sun tinted the grey clouds with a new hue of bright light, and everything on the ground below gained a sharp contrast, lit brightly on one side, deeply shadowed on the other. Ordinary things took on a strange beauty.

Glaurung awoke first, as usual, and stretched the stiffness from his limbs. His tail suddenly moved to the side, brushing against Saphira's flank. The gold dragon growled in surprise as he quickly moved his tail in the opposite direction to avoid something embarrassing from happening. _Why the hell did that happen? I did not move my tail in any shape or form!_ Thought the dragon whose mind and senses could not yet grasp the complexity of a dragon's body. Then, he reluctantly turned his gaze towards Saphira, hoping that in her deep slumber she did not notice what just happened. He exhaled in relief when he noticed that her head was still under her wing. However, his expectations were short lived, for in the next moment she began to stir as she awoke as well, uncovering her head. She looked sleepily at Glaurung  
_  
Good morning, Glaurung._  
_  
Good morning, Saphira. How are you feeling after last night's storm? _Glaurung asked with simplicity, trying not to give anything away of what just happened earlier.  
_  
_Saphira placed her head on her paws, growling uncomfortably_, Cold, wet, and stiff. What about you?_

Glaurung's laugh rumbled in his throat, _The same, of course. Anything I can do to help you feel better?_

Saphira rose and stretched like a cat, her yawn revealing sharp white teeth._Not for the time being, for the protection you offered me last night was better than anything I could have asked for, _she said, poking his chest with her snout in a playful manner.

Glaurung looked into her sapphire eyes for a short while before he drew his head back, looking in the opposite direction. Somehow, the whole attention he was receiving from Saphira made him feel awkward, for even he could not grasp the true extent of his emotions_. It must be due to this sudden change, _he thought as he glanced back at his wing. He removed it from its position covering Eragon and Brom. _Wake up, you two._

The two humans stirred, awoken by the sudden exposure to the cold morning air. They clambered to their feet, still staggering slightly as they tried to restore feeling to their limbs.

Glaurung heard Saphira take a deep sniff, taking in the morning air. The rejuvenated earth smelled fresh, clearing the group's troubled minds and raising their spirits once more. He turned to watch her as she sniffed the damp soil and moist air. Her scales, after the downpour last night, were shiny and clean, reflecting the light of the sun as dawn appeared over the trees. The scales shimmered, their beautiful blue shade catching the light, producing a dazzling display of bright blue light.

Glaurung watched as Saphira stretched, craning her neck towards the heavens, and roared happily. Cadoc and Snowfire bolted in fear at the menacing roar of a beast that could end their life in an instant. Eragon and Brom managed to wrestle them back and calm them, having been jolted to full alertness by Saphira's ear-splitting roar.

Glaurung was inspired by Saphira's exhilaration and let loose a roar of his own that shook the ground. Saphira glanced at Glaurung in surprise.

"Saphira, Glaurung, be quiet! We're too close to Yazuac for you to be so unnecessarily noisy. Someone might hear you, or even worse, the Ra'zac could be nearby!" Brom scolded.

"I thought we were following them." Eragon said, as he looked at Brom with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Following them, yes. Confronting them, no. We will track them until they reach their lair, and only up to that point, so that we can know where they are when you are ready." corrected Brom, a scolding look in his blue eyes.

_And be careful in town, too. I have a bad feeling about this place. _Glaurung suddenly said, even though he was paying more attention to Saphira and what she was doing rather than the dialogue of the two humans.

"Okay, Glaurung, we will. You be careful out here, too." Eragon said, nodding in obedience.

_Why should we be careful?__ I believe that our history of getting in trouble on our own is a lot less eventful than yours, little one. _Saphira said, laughing in her throat.

"Eragon is right. The Ra'zac might still be around, and we wouldn't want you getting captured." said Brom, his voice emitting a tone of concern.

_They wouldn't last a minute against me, _Saphira said, growling aggressively, baring her fangs.

"You might put up a fight, but what about Glaurung? We know nothing of his fighting skills." Brom said in a serious voice as he turned his gaze towards the golden dragon.

Saphira recognized the truth in the old man's words and looked over at Glaurung, who was looking back at her. She snorted and looked back at Brom, _Good point. I should probably see how he fights later on, just to be safe._

Eragon let slip a small grin, happy to see someone else receiving Brom's combat lesson. Brom wheeled on him, a dark smile on his face

"And don't think that Glaurung being tested gets you out of sparring this morning!" Brom said, taunting Eragon. He picked up something from behind him, then tossed a stick sword from behind him at Eragon, then twirled his own. Eragon groaned, eliciting a smile from Brom.  
Eragon and Brom assumed their usual fighting stances, slowly circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eragon broke the impasse, lunging forward in a diagonal slash that Brom caught on his upraised stick. Brom twisted his stick, turning Eragon's to the side, then delivered a swift strike to Eragon's side. Eragon winced, jumping back as he quickly rubbed the sore spot he was hit in.

"Don't be so obvious with your attacks!" Brom said, twirling his piece of wood, "You need to keep your opponent guessing. Keep your feet moving so that you can attack from any direction."

"I know, you said that last time!" Eragon said, gritting his teeth. He lunged forward again, and received yet another blow, this time to his thigh. Brom gave a laugh, watching Eragon hop around, massaging his leg.

The sparring session ended when Brom decided that Eragon had been beaten enough. Eragon sat down heavily, rubbing the welts left by the sticks. Saphira gave a choppy, growling laugh as she watched Eragon attempt to sooth his injuries.

_It never gets old watching the old one beat Eragon, _she said to Glaurung. Glaurung smiled too, knowing how many times Eragon would have to suffer at Brom's hands. Saphira looked at Glaurung, nudged him, and then rose. _Well, come on. Time for your lesson._ Glaurung followed her into the air.

They flew towards the Nienor River, soaring gracefully on the wind currents. Saphira suddenly looped in the air, coming out of the loop above Glaurung. Glaurung whipped his head around to look at her just in time to receive a shove towards the ground. He wobbled in the air before he managed to steady himself, then looked at her again. Saphira wasn't behind him anymore.  
_  
Down here, Glaurung! _Saphira said. Glaurung quickly looked down to see Saphira flying quickly towards him. She barreled into his chest, knocking him into a tumbling fall. He managed to get his wings out again just in time to drag his claws over the surface of the river.  
_Saphira, what are you doing? _Glaurung asked.  
_  
Why, testing your air combat skills, of course! _Saphira's voice came, just before she hit him again. He managed to grab her left foreleg as she hit him, and whipped her around.

Reflexes kicked in. He twisted in midair, hurling her from him with a kick of his hind legs, his talons screeching against her underbelly's scales for a brief moment before she was launched away. He swooped, using her momentum to send himself speeding in a quick spiral that brought him up behind her, just as she recovered from his maneuver.

Surprise and anger echoed across their mental link as she said, _Where did you learn that?_ She was definitely angry that she managed to be defeated by an amateur so easily.

Glaurung couldn't tell her that it was one of the moves that he had read about her using against Thorn at the end of Eldest. _I guess it was instinct_, he said, lying quickly. In fact, he was surprised that he had managed to pull the maneuver off. After all, his dragon body still wasn't surrendering complete control yet.

She soared upward to match his altitude, looking at him. After a few moments, she banked to head towards the clearing on the riverbank, followed by Glaurung.

They landed in the clearing, Saphira landing gracefully with a short flap of her wings to ease her descent, Glaurung landing heavily, causing a ground-shaking thud.

As Saphira arched her neck to drink from the river, Glaurung noticed with a pang of regret that scratch marks trailed down her belly, marring the flawless beauty of the sapphire scales.

Glaurung approached the river to drink as well. _I apologize for harming you,_ he said, hanging his head in shame.

He felt a brief warm touch brush against his neck as Saphira brushed her muzzle against it.

_You defended yourself well, there is nothing to forgive._ Saphira said, turning to look into his eyes. _And you will get over it soon; I'll pay you back for it._

_What do you mean?_

_We still have to fight on the ground, you know. You'll get your share of scratches._ She twitched her tail playfully. _Come on; show me what you can do!_

Glaurung tensed as Saphira circled. He would go easy on her, of course. He wouldn't want to hurt her agai-

A lance of pain shot through his shoulder as Saphira clawed at it without warning. Glaurung roared in surprise and pain.

_Stop daydreaming, Glaurung, make this a challenge!_ Saphira taunted.

Glaurung growled playfully and leapt forward to meet her, and they tumbled to the ground in a flurry of claws and scales.

Glaurung swung at her with his strong left forearm, knocking her in a tumble across the clearing. She rolled to her feet quickly, and charged at him again.

Glaurung had the size advantage, but Saphira was more agile. He leapt to pin her down, but she wriggled away, leaping onto his back to knock him off balance as he bucked to throw her off of him. Saphira clamped her jaws on the back of his neck, prompting Glaurung to roar in pain again.

While he was distracted, she leapt forward, dragging his neck and head down to the ground. She clamped her jaw on his neck again, this time holding on, intent on forcing him to submit. Glaurung froze when her teeth went to his throat.

_You lose_, Saphira growled threateningly_, Submit!_

Glaurung growled submissively, reluctantly surrendering the victory to her. Despite Saphira having more experience, he still felt very embarassed at having been defeated by someone so much smaller than him.

They laid down to rest under a low-hanging broom tree that arced over the river, casting a pleasant shadow in which they rested, licking their wounds. Glaurung thought about making a crack about it being a 'Sweeping Willow', but discarded the thought. She wouldn't get the joke. Saphira's voice interrupted his wayward thoughts:

_Your fighting skills are impressive in the air as well as on the ground.__ One thing you should be careful of, though, is smaller opponents._

_Noted_, Glaurung said, shifting his neck uncomfortably. He attempted to bend his neck to get his head around to lick the injury, but could not reach it.

_Let me_, came Saphira's voice. Glaurung felt her moist tongue passing over the wounds, sending fresh waves of pain as her tongue brushed against the soft, exposed flesh. Glaurung released a low growl of pain, but did nothing to stop her, for this was a necessary evil if his wounds were to heal faster.

_Saphira, why are you helping me when I harmed you?_

_Because. We came here to fight, and we did. Injuries are simply part of the process, and I went a bit overboard attacking your neck like that. _Saphira said, continuing her treatment of the wounds without another word.

After she had finished treating his wounds, she moved away and returned to licking her own injuries.

_Shouldn't we get back?_ Glaurung eventually said, breaking the mental silence.

_They have probably already gone into town. We were supposed to wait here, anyway, so there's no reason to go anywhere._ Saphira said, shifting her body into a more comfortable position, lowering her head to rest between her claws.

Glaurung knew that he was forgetting something… Something important, yet that something was lost in the lethargic feeling that he felt while lounging next to Saphira.

_I guess I'll remember eventually, _he thought to himself, closing his eyes, lowering his head as well, to rest upon to cool grass.

* * *

Brom and Eragon walked through the silent village gate into Yazuac. The lack of noise was unnerving, setting both of them on edge.

"Shouldn't there be guards?" asked Eragon, and, glancing into an open door, "and people?"

"Indeed, Eragon. I feel that something foul has occurred here. Stay on your guard." Brom said, drawing his sword and resting its flat against Snowfire's saddle. Eragon strung his bow and nocked an arrow.

A terrible stench filled the air as they neared the village center. Eragon and Brom emerged from behind a building to find the village plaza filled with a pile of corpses.

The mountain of bodies rose above them, each corpse stiff and grimacing, clothes soaked in blood. The ground beneath the pile was stained crimson. Slaughtered men lay over the women they had tried so valiantly to protect, mothers still held their children close, and lovers still shielded each other from death's cold embrace. Black arrows stood out from the corpses. No one survived, not even the young or elderly. Perhaps the worst sight of all was that of a spear, jutting from the top of a pile, an infant's corpse impaled upon it.

Eragon's eyes blurred with tears as he tried to look away from the sight. He couldn't make himself turn away, though. The dead faces of the townspeople held his attention, dead eyes still open. He felt a sudden wave of hopelessness sweep over him. _What does our existence mean when it can end like this?_

A crow dipped out of the sky like a black shadow, and perched on the spear. It cocked its head and greedily eyed the infant's corpse.

"Oh no you don't," snarled Eragon, pulling back his bowstring and loosing the arrow at the bird. The crow fell over in a puff of feathers, the arrow sprouting from its chest. Eragon was about to string another arrow when a wave of nausea swept over him, causing him to heave his stomach's contents over Cadoc's side.

Brom patted Eragon's back until the boy had finished. "Do you want to wait for me outside the village?" Brom asked gently, eyes filled with concern for the young rider.

"No…I'll stay," Eragon said shakily, wiping the remnants of the incident from his mouth. "Who could have done…?" He could not force himself to speak the words.

"It was done by those who love the pain and suffering of others. They wear many guises and faces, but only have one real name: evil. There is no understanding it, only pitying and assisting the victims." Brom said, bowing his head.

He dismounted Snowfire and inspected the trampled ground carefully. "The Ra'zac passed this way, but this wasn't their doing," Brom said slowly, "This is Urgal work; the work on these spears is their make. Perhaps a hundred of them passed through. It's odd, though... I know of only a few instances when they have gathered in such…" He knelt and examined a footprint intently, cursed, then ran back to leap onto Snowfire. "Ride, Urgals are still here!"

Their horses were spurred in haste towards the boundary of the village, and were almost at the wall when Eragon felt a tingle in his palm and he saw a flicker of movement to his right. He turned to get a better look, and then a massive fist smashed him out of the saddle. He flew back over Cadoc and crashed into a wall, holding onto his bow only by instinct. Eragon staggered upright, hugging his side in agony. An Urgal stood over him, its massive form clad in too-small armor. In its hand it held a short, wicked blade.

* * *

Saphira's head lurched upwards, awaking Glaurung from his slumber.

_What's wrong, Saphira?_ Glaurung asked, suddenly concerned.

_Eragon's in trouble, I just know it. I feel it in my soul. _Saphira said, her eyes darting eastward towards the village.

Glaurung suddenly remembered what happened at Yazuac, and cursed himself for forgetting such an important event. He had to get there, but only after Eragon cast the spell, or else the training would suffer for it.

Saphira took to the skies, with Glaurung in hot pursuit, heading towards the village at a high speed.

* * *

Behind him, Eragon saw Brom rein in Snowfire and start back towards him, but the old storyteller was stopped by the appearance of another Urgal wielding an axe, blocking his path. "Run, you fool!" Brom cried out, drawing his sword and cleaving at his enemy.

The Urgal in front of Eragon roared and swung the sword, causing Eragon to leap back with a startled yelp as the weapon whistled overhead. He spun around and fled towards the village center, his heart pounding in his throat. The heavy thuds of the Urgal's boots pursued him down the street. Eragon sent a desperate cry for Saphira and Glaurung, then forced himself to go even faster.

_

* * *

_

Saphira, Glaurung, help! Urgals!

came Eragon's panicked mental voice over their mental link_._

_We're already on the way, little one, be careful. _Saphira said, increasing her already breakneck pace.

* * *

Eragon let loose an arrow at the Urgal, who only laughed evilly as he caught the shaft on his shield.

Eragon briefly wondered where the rest of the Urgals were. _Surely they couldn't be the only ones in Yazuac?_

He heard a loud smack, and Snowfire reared, whinnying. Brom doubled over in his saddle, blood streaming down his arm. The Urgal attacking Brom howled in victory, raising his axe for the death blow.

A deafening scream leapt from Eragon's throat as he charged the Urgal head-on. The Urgal paused in astonishment, then faced him, face filled with contempt. Eragon ducked under the Urgal's fiercely swung double-handed axe blow, clawing at the Urgal's side, leaving bloody furrows in the exposed midsection. The Urgal's face twisted with rage, and the monster slashed at Eragon again, missing as Eragon ducked down a side alley, intent on leading the beasts away from Brom.

He ran down two alleys, took a right, then ducked down another, the Urgals close behind him. He skidded to a halt as he encountered a dead end. He turned to see the Urgals advancing upon him, weapons raised and malicious grins on their faces. Eragon's head darted from side to side, looking for an escape, but there was none.

As he faced the Urgals, images flashed through his mind: dead villagers piled high, the infant's body impaled on the spear. Their fate burned in his mind, burning with rage and the desire for vengeance.

A fiery power grew in his mind, gathering from every part of his being, more than just a desire for justice. It was his entire being rebelling against the fact of death, of him ceasing to exist. The power grew stronger and stronger until he felt ready to burst with the contained force.

He stood ramrod-straight, all fear vanished into oblivion. He raised his bow calmly, and the Urgals only laughed and raised their crude shields. Eragon sighted down the shaft, as he had done hundreds of times, and aligned the arrowhead with his target. The energy blazed through his body with the force of a thousand suns. He had to release it, or it would destroy him from within.

A word suddenly leapt unbidden to his lips. He released the arrow, yelling, "_BRISINGR_!"

The arrow crackled with blue flame as it hissed through the air, glowing fiercely. It struck the lead Urgal in the forehead, and the air resounded with a loud explosion. The Urgal's head exploded in a blue shockwave, which consumed the other Urgal in its fiery path. The shockwave dissipated before reaching Eragon or the surrounding buildings, vanishing without a trace.

Eragon stood panting, dropping his bow and looking at his gedwëy ignasia, which was glowing like white-hot metal, and faded before his eyes. He clenched his fist as a wave of exhaustion washed over him, and he felt as if he hadn't eaten for days. His knees buckled, and he slumped against the wall. Darkness filled his mind, but before sight faded, he glimpsed two dragons flying overhead, blue and gold, diving towards him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? How'd I do with what was possibly the most important chapter in the first book? So many people to thank, so little time. It's not as if anyone would read the "thank you's" anyway.

**There were more point-of-view changes in this chapter than normal, but I think it was justified, for the sake of suspence, you know?**

**Now…. There was something I wanted to mention… I can't remember what it was, so I'll just mention the current story stats:**

**Words: (before this chapter) 12,405**

**Reviews: 24**

**Hits: 703 (woohoo, it hit 700 hits while I was writing the end!)**

**Visitors: 241**

**Favorite story additions: 5**

**Story Alert additions: 10**

**So much positive feedback! I wasn't expecting this story to be this popular, and I can only thank you, the readers.**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader Mordris, who saves me when it comes to the whole Glaurung/Saphira romance too quickly.**

**On a side note, the poll on my profile is still active. Regular readers, if please vote on the poll, deciding which of my stories to give the more important slot. Currently this story is winning at 6 votes to "The Fall of Lord Kelvyn", which has 2 votes.**

**Read and Review! (Can you believe I forgot to put the reminder to R&R in until after the story had been submitted for half an hour?)**

**On that topic, I just wish that the anonymous reviewers could at least have a fake name, that way I could answer their questions. Or better yet, get an account so that I could thank them for their compliments.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	6. Chapter V: Magic and Memories: Part I

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, people, here I am again. Another chapter here! As I promised to my regular readers from my other genres, I will be continuing my other stories for a chapter or two each and that will occupy my time. Of course, this chapter will be the first half of a 2-part chapter, concluding the cliffhanger created in the last chapter.**

**I'm sure that the slight bit of dragon fluff in the last chapter threw a couple of people off, but it's to be expected. The last female dragon combined with a free male dragon? There's bound to be some sort of relationship.**

**The majority of this chapter takes place in the ethereal realm of the mind, which I see as somewhat of an alternate dimension, where minds can link together like next-door-neighbors. Things in the realm are real, so whenever they enter it, just think of them being in a realm of darkness that surrounds their isles of thought.**

**Due to popular demand, Durza's scene in chapter 1 has been removed due to its irrelevance to the story as of yet. Durza will eventually be making an appearance, just not yet.**

**Review replies at end of the chapter.**

**Read and Review! 950 hit anniversary this chapter. 950 hits in one week! Exciting!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: _Magic and Memories, Part 1_**

* * *

A mental scream of rage reverberated from Saphira, echoing through Glaurung's skull as he and Saphira streaked towards the alley where Eragon was located. They landed heavily, startling Cadoc, who had been slowly making his way towards his rider. The horse reared and fled from the dragons.

Glaurung heard Saphira growl ferociously, and turned to see the blue dragoness looking in all directions for those that had dared to assault her rider. _Where are they? I'll tear them apart!_

_Eragon defeated them, Saphira, calm yourself._ Glaurung said, looking at the charred remains of what had once been Urgals. A half-melted sword lay among the smouldering ashes.

_Eragon did this?_ Saphira asked, surprised. _How?_

_I will explain, but first we have to get both Brom and Eragon to safety. There may be more assailants coming._

Saphira gingerly picked up Eragon and draped him across her back between her spikes, her saddle still being at their camp.

They left the scene of devastation, walking along the street, searching for Brom. They found him a few streets away, slumped over in Snowfire's crimson-stained saddle, his life-blood flowing freely from a deep gash on his left arm.

Glaurung knew, without even looking at the wound, that it was serious. He'd seen enough medical shows to know that one did not lose that much blood and recover easily. They had to treat it somehow. Saphira and he could not, even if they knew how.

_Saphira, wake Eragon,_ _and fast! We need him to act fast if we are going to save Brom's life._

_Little one, wake up!_ Saphira said worriedly, turning to poke Eragon with her snout. The young rider stirred, but did not awake. _Eragon!_

Eragon remained unconscious, despite Saphira's best efforts.

_Glaurung, I do not know what to do! He will not respond, _Saphira said, her voice filling with panic.

_Listen to me Saphira; you have to feed him energy, and fast!_ Glaurung said, realizing that in order for Eragon to emerge from his exhausted state caused by the use of magic, he had to receive energy to replace that which he spent.

_What do you mean? How do I do that?_ Saphira asked, cocking her head.

_You reach into his mind... You know what; I don't have time for this, so I'll do it and explain later. _Glaurung said, approaching Eragon. Saphira crouched in front of her rider protectively.

_You will explain now, Glaurung. What has happened to him?_

Glaurung exhaled in frustration, every moment of delay meant less of a chance that Brom would survive this. _Saphira, Eragon used magic and ran out of energy, he needs more from us if he's going to wake in time to save Brom. You don't know how to give it, but think I do. I just need you to trust that this is what is best for Brom and Eragon!_

Saphira somewhat reluctantly stepped aside, granting Glaurung permission to continue.

Glaurung delved into Eragon's mind, searching for the barrier that Paolini often described as containing one's magical energy. What he found caused him to mentally furrow his brow in puzzlement.

Instead of a solid wall in Eragon's mind, a fractured, glowing sphere floated in the void, cracks spider-webbing across its surface. Glaurung reached for it, curious at this new development, but right before he could encounter the barrier, a bright flash emitted from its surface, striking Glaurung's probing thoughts, driving the dragon's mental presence from the young rider's unconscious mind. Before he exited the dark realm, flashes of his former life scattered in all directions as motes of light. Glaurung cursed, attempting to snatch at them as his mental form tumbled through the darkness, but could only manage to recapture a few: his knowledge of future events, the elves, and his true nature. The others dissipated into the blackness, absorbed into Eragon's empty mind.

Once back in his earthly body, he flinched at the pain that the strange energy had released. His head throbbed, as if someone was pounding on his brain with invisible mallets.

_Glaurung, what's wrong?_ Saphira asked as Glaurung backed away from Eragon's dormant form, shaking his head to clear the ache.

_Something...unexpected._ Glaurung said, musing about the odd reaction that his efforts had elicited from Eragon's mental defenses. _Saphira, tell me, are you able to enter Eragon's mind right now?_

Saphira turned to Eragon, was silent for a moment, then returned her gaze to Glaurung. _Indeed, but he still isn't responding. What, can't you?_

_It appears that I cannot. For some unexplained reason, when I attempted to reach into his mind, I was repelled by a sudden blast of mental energy, almost like a defense mechanism._

_What do we do now? Do we have time for me to learn how to transfer energy?_ Saphira asked, worry returning to her voice

Glaurung looked over at Brom, noting that the old man's color was rapidly becoming a deathly pallor.

_No, we don't. We'll have to improvise. Saphira, I'm going to have to use you as a bridge by which to enter Eragon's inner self._ Glaurung said hurriedly.

_What?_ Saphira asked, puzzled.

_Just connect with his mind, then let me do the rest._ Glaurung said, _Hurry Saphira, we have little time to waste!_

Saphira turned to Eragon once more, and Glaurung entered her mind as she entered Eragon's. This time, Glaurung kept his memories behind a mental wall that he hoped was secure enough to contain any memory seepage. He had never attempted to create one before, but he hoped that it would keep stray memories safely inside. Saphira seemed to have done the same with part of her mind as well. He could feel Saphira's curiosity at the cordoned-off portion of his mind, and also felt a curiosity about hers as well, but didn't have time to take the tour. Glaurung dove through her mind and straight into Eragon's weakly pulsing mental vault.

* * *

Before Glaurung entered her mind, Saphira blocked off part of her memories, mainly the secrets that Brom had confided in her, as well as her thoughts about Glaurung. She wasn't ready for him to know what she felt when she was with him.

As Saphira felt Glaurung arrive in her mind and head towards her rider's, she tried to sneak into the golden dragon's memories, only to rebound off of a hastily erected barrier much like the walls in her own mind, but a bit weaker. Filled with curiosity, she tried to find a way past the obstruction by circling its perimeter. At some points, the barrier was thin enough for her to catch glimpses of what lay on the other side. The images did not make sense: Horseless carts that moved at a ridiculous pace; massive steel bird-shaped objects soaring through the air, wings unmoving; and on more than one occasion, glimpses of a brown-haired boy, face obscured, hunched over a blue book. _What does this all mean? _Saphira asked herself. One thing was for sure, the realm Glaurung came from was a strange one.

She suddenly felt a twitch from Eragon's mental presence and turned towards the faintly glowing sphere that was Eragon's mind. It was no longer faintly glowing, but now burning with an intense golden light, its ferocious illumination cutting through the deepest shadows that filled Eragon's unconscious mind.

Glaurung's golden mental form coalesced from the now brightly-lit sphere, just ahead of a column of fire, fleeing for his life. He fled through Saphira's mind, dodging and weaving to avoid the pursuing flames, but to no avail. The torrent of fire gained on him with each passing moment. Glaurung had almost reached the threshold of his mind when the inferno impacted upon his ethereal body. Saphira could see his body convulse in pain as the flames engulfed him, and then he vanished, as did his mental presence from her mind, his howl of anguish still echoing in the empty void.

_Glaurung! _Saphira cried out, but he did not reappear. He was gone from the realm of thought, leaving a massive emptiness in his place.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whuh-oh, what could Glaurung possibly have done while rooting around in Eragon's head? And what will happen to him now? Well, another cliffhanger! Shorter chapter than usual, but the second half is on the way. Until the next chapter is completed and submitted, this chapter is liable to editing.

**Review Replies:**

**-Dragonshina: Indeed, Glaurung definitely will cause a stir. As for the rest of the gang figuring out that he was once human… I might hold off on that for a while, but still hint at it, as you might've seen in this chapter.**

**-Arty Thrip: You wouldn't find last chapter in the movie…BECAUSE THEY CHANGED IT UTTERLY. They used Daret instead of Yazuac, cutting Teirm out of the picture by moving Angela so early. Most of the questions you brought up in your review are already answered, but I just had to rant on a bit.**

**-Jaredin Snow: Indeed, there are a few more chapters set up, but there is definitely stuff that will change as I write. Stuff will definitely come up that even I can't predict…**

**-Future Olympian: Thanks for your enthusiasm. I am glad that I managed to put the dragon fight scene from the right perspective well.**

**-Dawn that Shines: Well… thank you for the compliment.**

**-Writer of the North: Indeed, I do play Oblivion, and write for it, too. The better of my three Oblivion stories is The Fall of Lord Kelvyn.**

**-Fanfiction Fanboy: Ah, yes, most good authors in this genre often just cut out in the middle of their stories, leaving all the readers hanging for a chapter that will never come. I hope that I can keep this promise when I swear that I will never do that to you people!**

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**-"aren": The new character that I put into the story is named Glaurung, pronounced Glower-rung. Hopefully that clears up a few things.**

**-Anonymous: Indeed, if you are reading this, then yes, eventually there will be candor as to saving Brom's life, as well as perhaps rescuing Arya early, should everything play out. There's actually a poll about saving Brom on my profile: save him or not! Up to you guys, unless I choose to totally go against democracy.**

**-"Unknown": Thanks for the vote of confidence.**


	7. Chapter V: Magic and Memories: Part II

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**Mini A/N: I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait between chapters, but I had a vicious case of writer's block. I hope that this chapter makes up for it with its better-than-normal length.**

**I'm going to start writing my main A/N's at the end of the chapter instead of at the beginning in order to get you guys quicker into the story. Also, it'll allow the people, who came to read the story and not my prattling on, to get right into it. Those who enjoy the brief jaunts into the mind of the writer are welcome to read my thoughts on the chapter, they can read those at the bottom of the page. For future reference, I'll be addressing the anonymous reviewers' reviews every five chapters or so, just so they know that they're being noticed.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **_Magic and Memories, Part 2_**

* * *

Saphira roared in fright when she saw Glaurung's limp form upon the ground after she emerged from the mental link. The sudden noise that shattered the silence scared the flock of crows roosting in the nearby trees. The cloud of birds took to the skies, scattering in all directions.

_Glaurung, say something! What happened to you? What did you do! Why…why aren't you moving… _Saphira asked in a desperate voice, pressing her snout against the side of his head. Her flurry of panicked questions went unanswered as Glaurung did not stir from its position, nor did he respond mentally. _No… he's fading…_ She thought, different images and outcomes appearing in the confines of her mind, the most prominent of them being the image of a Glaurung's dead body being ripped into by the sharp, black, gleaming beaks of the Ra'zac while dragon blood pooled on the ground.

She shook her head in denial,_ No, I won't let this happen._ She whirled on Eragon, who had risen shakily to his feet, clutching at his head. _Don't just stand there, Eragon, DO SOMETHING!_ Eragon looked at her, his eyes still a bit out of focus.

"Wha…?"

Eragon was suddenly bowled over as Saphira leapt on him, pinning him under one of her massive claws as she stared into his eyes, a dangerous glint amid the usually calm blue. _It's your fault that this has happened, so you must fix it!_

"Saphira, what are you talking about? The last thing I remember was the Urgals attacking Brom and I… I remember shouting something, then everything went dark." Eragon shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts, and looked up at Saphira, watching the trail of smoke that emerged from one of her nostrils. Saphira's claw tensed, the talons gouging furrows in the ground beside Eragon's head as her panicked voice shouted in his mind.

_Just do something! I don't care what, just do something! ANYTHING! Don't let Glaurung die!_

Eragon was startled at her behavior. She was usually as loyal to him as the day was long, but now she was threatening him?

"But WHAT do I do, Saphira? I don't know anything about dragons other than what I've learned from you! Brom's the one with the knowledge." Eragon's face suddenly paled, "Oh gods, BROM! I had forgotten about him!" Eragon squirmed around under Saphira's claw, managing to wriggle free as the blue dragoness eased the pressure to allow him up. Amid her panic, she had nearly forgotten the whole reason for Glaurung's actions. Eragon darted towards Brom, who still hung over his saddle, blood flowing. Eragon quickly tore off parts of his tunic, using the strips to bind the storyteller's wounds.

_Will he survive?_ Saphira asked as Eragon eased the old man off of Snowfire.

"I don't know, he might. He has lost a lot of blood." Eragon said as he leaned Brom against a nearby building. "Now, what happened?"

Saphira looked over at Glaurung, remembering the golden dragon's talk about this being Brom's discussion to have with Eragon_. Brom will explain everything once he awakes, but we must worry about Glaurung now. What are we going to do!_

Eragon knelt by Glaurung's side, examining the golden-scaled head. Glaurung's eyes were half-open, but no light stirred within. "Saphira, I think he's dead."

_NO!_ Saphira shouted, thrashing her tail around in anger. The wall of the building behind her splintered into a shower of shattered planks as her tail swept through it. _This cannot happen! Do something! He is in this state because he lent you his strength, use it!_

"I don't know HOW, Saphira! I don't even know how he did it!" Eragon tried to calm the raging dragoness, but she only kept thrashing about with her tail, destroying more buildings.

Saphira's mind was a mess, her thoughts in a distraught tangle of emotions: extreme sorrow, rage, loss. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as though her world was crumbling around her. Then a single ray of light shone through the fog.

A huge swell of energy rose up from the core of her being and energy coursed through her veins. Her snout moved by itself to Glaurung's side, pressing up against the golden scales with force. Saphira suddenly felt the energy flow from her body and into Glaurung's. A silvery-blue glow engulfed the motionless gold dragon. The aura suddenly pulsed once. A pause. Then another pulse, followed by several more, slowly increasing in rapidity. Glaurung's eyes fluttered. The now-regularly pulsing glow suddenly blazed with bright light, obscuring Saphira and Eragon's view of Glaurung amid the nexus of illumination.

Saphira blinked against the sudden, overwhelming light. Eragon raised his arm to shield his eyes from the glare.

The light slowly began to recede, and Glaurung's motionless shape reappeared, shimmering slightly. The aura pulsed one more time before disippating.

Once the light had faded, Saphira felt the flow of energy slow and cease, its burning force disappearing. She pulled her snout away from Glaurung's side, as it was no longer being held there by the inexplicable force.  
_  
What was that?_ Saphira murmered in puzzlement. It was only then that she noticed that Glaurung's chest was moving in the steady rise-and-fall of breathing. _He lives! Glaurung, can you hear me?_ Saphira nudged the gold dragon again in the side. Glaurung's eyes fluttered open, and he craned his neck to look at the blue dragoness.

_Saphira..?_

Saphira roared in joy at the sound of his voice. She nuzzled against his neck. _Never do that to me again, Glaurung!_ she said, looking into his eyes, then recoiling with a surprised growl.

His gold-colored eyes were still mostly golden, but had a ring of silvery-blue halfway between the black, slit-like pupil and the outer boundary of the usually golden circle.

_What's wrong, Saphira?_

_Your eyes, they've changed._ She sent him a mental image of his eyes, and those eyes widened in surprise.

_What happened when I was unconscious?_ Glaurung asked as he rose shakily to his feet.

_Unconscious? You were dead!_ Saphira said, sending him another image, this time of his body lying on the ground, dead.

_Dead?_ His feet slipped out from underneath him as his already weak legs lost their strength from the thought. _Then how...?_

_I do not know. You were there, dead on the ground, and then I touched you with my snout and then a glowing aura surrounded you. When it faded, you were living once more._

Glaurung thought for a moment, then had an idea, _T__here's only one way to explain it: Dragon Magic._

_Dragon magic? What's that?_ Saphira said, cocking her head in puzzlement.

_Again, this is something that Brom has much more knowledge about. __Did Eragon bind Brom's wounds?_

_Yes, he did as you asked._

_Good, now, we should get moving. We can fly, and Brom can be carried on your back, but Eragon will have to take the horses._ _Eragon? _Glaurung looked at Eragon, only to find the young rider staring wide-eyed at Glaurung, a quivering finger pointing at the gold dragon.

"YOU WERE DEAD! What's going on here?" He pointed at Saphira, then back to Glaurung, "You...She..." Eragon's eyes rolled up into his skull as he passed out, falling to the ground in a heap.

_Oh dear, I guess it was just too much for him. Can you carry two? _Glaurung asked, looking back at Saphira.

_I think _so, _for a while anyway. _Saphira replied, still looking at Eragon's unconscious form, _He didn't take that well at all._

_Good, you take Eragon and Brom, I'll guide the horses. We'll meet up back at the camp by the Ninor River._

Glaurung gently placed Eragon and Brom on Saphira's back and she took off, circling overhead as he hunted down Cadoc and Snowfire, grasping them in his claws and carrying them towards the camp. In his weakened state, he couldn't keep quite a steady flight path like Saphira, but he was managing to stay aloft.

The horses thrashed about in his grasp, attempting to escape the dragon's claws. Their motions made Glaurung wobble, but he didn't fall. Saphira swooped next to him.

_Can you make it?_ she asked, voice filled with concern.

_I think so, but these stupid beasts aren't making it any easier. _He beat his wings laboriously to gain enough altitude to avoid the tall tree in his path. _I haven't felt this weak in ages._

_Well, not many beings go through what you just went through and survived, even with help. We should count ourselves lucky that your heart still beats._

_Indeed. _Glaurung said, altering course to avoid another tree. _I think that once we..._ His voice faltered as his eyes suddenly drooped and his strength began to leave him. He dove for the ground, barely managing to safely drop the horses on the ground before succumbing to the darkness that engulfed his mind.

* * *

_Glaurung! _Saphira yelled, watching Glaurung suddenly go into a dive as he passed out. His gold-scaled form smashed through a tree before hitting the ground, gouging a deep furrow in the soil. Saphira dived towards Glaurung's battered form.

* * *

Brown eyes shot open as Brand lurched forward. He looked around him to see the sterile white of a hospital room. He was in a white gown and lying among white sheets. A respirator beeped in the background. _Was it all a dream? _He asked himself as he rubbed his head.

He noticed a stack of books on his bedside table. They were his copies of the Inheritance Cycle. He picked up the first one, barely glancing at the blue dragon on the cover. _It barely looks like her, _he thought for a moment. He skimmed through the book until he reached the Yazuac part. As he read, he became more and more certain that it had simply all been a dream.

Suddenly, the book began to shake, giving off a slight glow. The words began to swim before his eyes. The letters flew across the page, rearranging and appearing. When they stopped, the page said something entirely different. Glaurung's name appeared on the page in several places, and the story now depicted what had happened, what was to him, five minutes ago. Brand eagerly began to flip towards the next chapter, hoping to catch a glimpse of what would happen to Glaurung next, but nothing was there. Hundreds of empty pages followed the chapter where Eragon had first used magic in the small village of Yazuac. _What does this mean? _he asked, to no one in particular. He was startled to receive a response from a strange voice in his mind, a gravelly voice that seemed familiar. It sounded as if it was coming from the opposite end of a long tunnel:

_It means that my- Our part is not yet done. We must return._

It was his own voice. Glaurung's voice.

He felt the sensation of falling as his eyes slammed shut and he fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

* * *

He heard a familiar voice shouting _Glaurung! Glaurung! What's wrong? _

He opened his eyes to see Saphira looking down at him, panic filling her eyes. Glaurung lifted his head and shook it. _What's going on, here..._ he thought. _One moment I'm here, the next I'm back on Earth.. then I'm here again..? _He looked through his own mind, seeking the source of that voice. Perhaps his arrival here was simply his mental possession of a pre-existing dragon. He found nothing, though. All he found was parts of his own mind, each one familiar as his own soul.

_I'm fine, Saphira, it was probably just an after-effect of the return from death._ Glaurung tried to calm Saphira, who was fussing over him like a mother hen... um... dragon. He rose to his feet, attempting to still the shaking of his limbs, and managed to hide the sign of weakness, if only barely.

He managed to change the subject by asking where the humans' horses had ran off to. They took to the skies, Saphira flying close to him just in case he collapsed again. They soon located the horses grazing in a small glen farther along the Ninor River. They swooped down upon them and grabbed them up, much to the horses' displeasure. As they flew back, horses in claw, Saphira felt a stirring on her back. She glanced backwards to see Eragon waking up.

_Ah, little one, you're awake! Good thing, too, because we need help tying down these horses. They keep trying to run off any chance they get. _Saphira and Glaurung glided down towards the campsite, ignoring Eragon's pestering questions about Glaurung and what had happened back in Yazuac. Once they had landed, they managed to convince Eragon to put aside his questions until the horses were secured. But after he had done so, he refused to be distracted.

"Ok, what happened back there? _YOU _were dead! I was sure of it!" Eragon demanded, pointing at Glaurung as he spoke. Glaurung let out a small puff of smoke in Eragon's direction. The smoke blew past Eragon's face, then got caught in the wind and drifted past Saphira, who stiffened, wide-eyed as she took in its aroma. All of this was unseen by Glaurung, though, as he still looked at Eragon.

_If you really want to know, you must wait for Brom to awake. I will not tell you what it is his job as a storyteller to reveal. We're not even sure, and we want to get it from a person with detailed knowledge of dragons._

"But I want to know NOW!" Eragon said, stomping his foot, raising a small cloud of dust.

_Little one, stop asking like a spoiled child _Saphira said, emerging from the thoughts that the smoke's scent had elicited. _You will find out when it is time, and not a moment sooner._

Eragon flinched at her rebuke and quieted down, but Glaurung could tell that the rider wouldn't rest until he had heard everything.

After a while, Brom stirred, lifting his head from the bedroll we'd laid him on. Eragon was on him in moments, asking how the Urgal had beaten Brom.

Brom explained that the Urgal had realized that he was no match for Brom's swordmanship, and had then slapped Snowfire and hit Brom while he had been steadying himself and Snowfire.

Of course, the next thing on Brom's mind was "How did we survive?".

And then Eragon began to recount the tale of what Glaurung had always called "The Brisingr Incident at Yazuac". It was a wordy title, but the golden dragon had never minded.

Glaurung looked around the clearing, not really desiring to hear Brom's lecture about magic. He had already read about it enough times. Seeing a definite lack of anything to do, he rose to his feet from his position beside Saphira.  
_  
Where are you going?_ Saphira asked, beginning to follow.  
_  
Just going hunting to replenish some of my strength,_ Glaurung calmly said.  
_  
Don't stay away too long_, she said in a mock-stern tone, causing Glaurung to chuckle at her words.  
_  
I won't_.

* * *

Glaurung managed to snag a nice buck about half a mile from the camp, and devoured it in a small clearing. He grabbed another deer for Saphira, imagining that she would be hungry as well, after bringing him back from the dead.

They enjoyed a rather uneventful evening, at least, until Brom tested Eragon's magical ability with the "levitating the pebble" test. Eragon's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he reached for his magic. Glaurung was startled when, instead of the pale glow, the silvery mark on Eragon's palm glowed with a bright gold light. The stone suddenly shot high into the air, leaving a trail of gold sparks.

Brom gaped, eyes wide as he watched the pebble disappear from sight in the sky. "What in the gods name was that? You shouldn't have that much control over your magical power yet!" he said, surprise very evident in his voice.

"According to Saphira, Glaurung gave me some energy back in Yazuac." Eragon replied.

Brom spun to look at Glaurung, "That's impossible! Dragons can't control a flow of energy to anyone but their riders! It was a spell enacted ages ago, in order to prevent dragons stealing energy from rival riders. It should have pushed him out of Eragon's mind immediately!"

Saphira jumped in at this point, _Well, technically, it did. I provided a bridge by which Glaurung could flow energy into Eragon's mind._

Brom stroked his beard, deep in thought. "I... guess that's possible..."

Now that the matter had been explained, the rest of the evening passed as usual. Brom sparred with Eragon, this time receiving some welts in return.

Saphira nodded towards her rider. _You are getting better, little one._

"Thanks, Saphira, but I still lost." Eragon said, tossing the stick away.

_Successes are not always counted by the actual outcome. _said Saphira.

Night fell, and Brom told them that they should expect some sort of follow-up attack from any more remnants of the Urgal army.

Saphira volunteered to take first watch and launched herself into the air to take a look around while the others slept. Glaurung watched her go, eyes drifting shut, enjoying the starlight's reflection on her sapphire scales.

About an hour later, Saphira caught a whiff of something unpleasant on the wind. A second later, Eragon's mental shout caused her to bank sharply and speed for the camp: _Urgals!_

Saphira saw Eragon and Brom fighting amid a circle of brutish creatures, swords flashing in the firelight. She landed and immediately leapt into a slashing swing with her right claw to rend an unfortunate Urgal in half. She had obliterated a couple more in a similar fashion when she heard a harshly uttered word ring out loudly throughout the woods.

"_Letta_!"

Saphira suddenly felt herself rise into the air, unable to get any sort of leverage and therefore, could not move. She saw Eragon and Brom in a similar predicament.

A dark-armored figure strode into the clearing towards Glaurung, who had somehow resisted the spell and was still fighting Urgals, unaware of the armored figure approaching him.

As the armored man reached Glaurung, the gold dragon whirled around to face the smaller figure, teeth bared in preparation to fight another Urgal. However, when he saw the newcomer, Glaurung obviously recognized him.  
_  
You!_ Glaurung said with a growl, _What are you doing here, Durza? You can't be here, you're supposed to be in Gil'ead!_

"I won't ask how you know who I am, not yet, anyway. The king wants you all to join him in Uru'baen for a discussion about your future."  
_  
I'll never join that evil tyrant! And he'll never get his hands on Saphira while I'm around! _Glaurung said, flicking his tail towards the shade. Durza sidestepped to dodge the spiked appendage.

"Then you will be made to."

Glaurung growled in anger, leaping towards the dark-armored one in a flying leap, talons reaching for the shade.

"_Slytha_!" the man shouted. Glaurung suddenly slumped in mid-air, crumpling to the ground, much to Saphira's dismay.

Saphira struggled against the invisible bonds that held her, attempting to go to Glaurung's side. The dark-armored man removed his helmet to reveal a pale, gaunt face framed by crimson hair.

"You did get one thing wrong, Dragon," he said, looking down at Glaurung, "We weren't after Saphira."

Saphira's roar of anguish and fury echoed through the forest as Glaurung and Durza disappeared in a swirl of black mist.

* * *

**A/N: Well, now what? Durza's gone and abducted Glaurung! Oooh, the plot thickens. I really have to stop doing cliffhangers, don't I... I'm so evil.**

**Although, if I'm not careful, I'll end up making the group sidetrack their path to try to save Glaurung. I can't have them abandon Arya, can I?**

**New poll on my profile about the future of Brom. Will he be saved using Glaurung's knowledge of future events? 2 votes already in, and surprisingly, it's neck and neck, 1 for saving Brom and 1 for killing him off.**

**I'd just like to thank Mordris for breaking me out of my writer's block. I realize that this chapter might be a bit iffy at parts, but my Beta Reader was busy this week. In his stead, I used my dad to do a little look-over. Once I read through it again in about a week, I'll no doubt notice a few parts that I should fix, and will do so. For now, it'll have to do.**

**Also, yes, I realize that everyone would be a bit more surprised at Glaurung's "Return from the dead", especially Saphira, having actually performed the act. I hope that I made up for Saphira's lack of surprise with Eragon's total freak-out.**

**Dragon magic may have seemed like a rather convenient way to bridge the gap caused by last chapter's cliffhanger, but by my recollection, Saphira's always really used it in dramatic instances. Examples: Brom's tomb and the Isidar Mithrim. Both times the magic changed something's color or substance, so I hope that the eyes changing was suitable. I couldn't exactly change his entire color scheme.**

**1600 hit anniversary for this story and 2000 hit anniversary for all stories so far for the month of November.**

**Thanks to all of you who kept on reading my story even after it slipped off of the front page. If I had a review for every ten hits, I'd have over 100! :P **

**Here's hoping I don't have another vicious attack of writer's block!**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	8. Chapter VI: A Future Bleak

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

__

By Commentaholic

**A/N: I'm so sorry, Arty!**

**-Grovels on the ground, clutching at Arty's feet-**

**I just couldn't leave Glaurung to his mysterious fate quite yet!**

**Nah, to tell the truth, I just couldn't get into the mood to continue my Oblivion story yet. I know, I promised that I'd continue writing my Oblivion story after chapter five, but I simply couldn't get into the rhythm… either that, or I simply couldn't figure out what to put next... probably the latter. Anyway, main Author's Note is at the end.**

__

* * *

**Chapter Six**: A Future Bleak

* * *

As the wisps of dark mist dissipated, the magic binding Eragon, Brom, and Saphira did as well. Saphira, as soon as she could move, began to spread her wings to pursue the Shade and Glaurung. Brom and Eragon shouted at her to wait, but she closed off her mind and took to the skies, searching for Durza and his prisoner.

_Saphira, stop! You won't stand a chance!_ Eragon mentally yelled, attempting to reach past her mental walls. Saphira did not respond, and vanished into the night sky.

All that Brom and Eragon could do was wait for Saphira's return. They waited for hours, and Saphira finally returned as the dawn arrived.  
_  
Nothing!_ Saphira growled in frustration as she landed, _No sign at all of where that monster went with Glaurung!_

"Saphira, calm down. There's nothing we can do for Glaurung except contact the Varden. Perhaps they can mount a rescue mission in a day or so at the soonest." Brom said, attempting to calm the rampaging blue dragoness.

_It'll be too late by then! Galbatorix will have Glaurung in his clutches by tomorrow!_ Saphira bellowed, pacing back and forth.

"If that is so, then all we can do is prepare for when we must face him in battle. For if Galbatorix gains control of Glaurung, your friend will cease to be the dragon we have come to know." Brom said, rubbing the back of his neck, "If Glaurung's loyalties really rest where he claims, all we can do is continue on and hope that Glaurung has some way of defending his mind that will at least stall Galbatorix. Personally, I still think he might have been Galbatorix's spy all along. I'll alert the Varden's spy network to keep an eye out for Glaurung, though, just in case. Maybe we'll get lucky and Durza will try to subvert our friend's mind on his own before handing him over to the King."

_Lucky? How could that be lucky? You saw how he overwhelmed Glaurung and the rest of us with ease!_ Saphira asked, a growl rumbling in her throat.

"Better Durza try than Galbatorix," Brom replied, face grave, "Galbatorix is a master of breaching mental defenses and of acquiring one's true name. Glaurung wouldn't last a day in the King's clutches."

"So, we're just abandoning him to his fate?" Eragon asked in disbelief.

"It's all we can do right now. You're not ready to fight the Empire, much less a Shade of Durza's caliber." Brom replied, stroking his beard, "I must train you in magic a lot faster than I had planned, though. I hadn't expected this sort of complication when I began your training."

Brom said a short phrase in the ancient language, and a falcon fluttered down from a nearby tree. Brom scribbled a note on a small scroll, rolled it up, and attached it to the falcon's leg. Then he murmered a long stream of words in the ancient language, giving the falcon instructions on where to take it.

"_Eitha_," he said, and the bird took flight, heading south to deliver a message, to whom, only Brom knew for sure. Once it had gone, Brom murmured to himself: "I hope he still has his connections after all this time..."

* * *

The next few days passed with a gloom hovering over the group. Saphira had gone into mental seclusion, only speaking when answering questions, and even then, she only spoke in one or two-word answers. Saphira's attitude put Eragon in a gloomy mood as well. The young rider still endeavored to learn during Brom's lessons, but lacked any sort of enthusiasm.

They'd just finished a magic lesson, this time Eragon had managed to levitate the stone only barely, as opposed to the results of the first attempt. Brom supposed that Glaurung's energy had faded from Eragon's body. The boy tossed the pebble aside as he trudged towards Saphira.

He had been trying to get Saphira out of her shell, but had so far failed. She had taken to staring towards the horizon all day, as if hoping that Glaurung would somehow return to her, having escaped the Empire safe and sound. She grew more and more depressed as the days passed, her strong emotions of sorrow and loneliness trickling through her link with her rider, making him depressed as well. Furthermore, she had not eaten since Glaurung had been taken, and instead of hunting, fasted as she remained a sentinel, awaiting her friend's unlikely return.

One evening, after the sun set for the eighth time since Glaurung's abduction, as Eragon reclined against the hollow in Saphira's neck, Eragon tried again to extend his mind to Saphira's. To his surprise, it was not sealed off as it had been for the past week.

_Saphira?_

_What?_ Saphira asked in a mournful tone.

_Please, talk to me, let me help you bear your sadness. You're not alone in this._

_But I am alone, little one_, Saphira said, turning her head down towards Eragon, fixing him with the blank stare of one of her beautiful blue eyes, _Without Glaurung... I don't know what to do._

_But you still have me, Saphira. Are we not one?_ Eragon asked, stroking the underside of the blue dragoness's chin.

_Yes, we are one_, she said, licking his cheek tenderly with her barbed tongue, _But..._

_But what?_ Eragon asked, straightening to gaze up at her.

_I feel like my heart is breaking, little one. I feel empty inside.._

_That's because you haven't eaten all week! Just go hunting and you will feel better in no time_, Eragon said, patting her shoulder to comfort her.

Saphira shook her head, _It goes deeper than hunger, little one. My soul cries out for his presence, his warmth, his kindness, the gentle touch of his mind..._

_And what of me? We are bonded in heart and soul, do you feel nothing for my presence?_ Eragon said, jealously creeping into his tone.

_Little one, you know that I will always be there with you,_ replied Saphira soothingly.

_What of your possible future with Glaurung? No doubt you are destined to be together. When that happens, I will be left behind!_ Eragon's tone was increasing in anger word by word.

_Little one... _Saphira began,_ I..._

_No, I don't want to hear any false promises._ Eragon said, rising to stomp towards his bedroll as Saphira gazed after him, a hurt look in her eyes.

_Little one..._

She received no response. Eragon remained in his bedroll, his back turned to her. Saphira lowered her head onto her front claws, closing her eyes. Before she slipped into slumber, a tear trickled down her cheek from beneath her scaly eyelid.

The next morning, Brom noticed that Eragon seemed to take extra effort to avoid being close to Saphira. He approached the young rider to discover why. Eragon told Brom of the previous night.

"All she thinks about is that blasted Glaurung!" Eragon said after finishing his tale, almost spitting out the golden dragon's name, "She cares more for him than for me."

"Eragon, you must understand her situation..." Brom murmered to the boy, "Saphira is the last female of her race as far as anyone knows, as well as one of the last of her kind. The only remaining dragon is Shruikan, the King's accursed beast. She never expected to find another that she would not meet on the field of battle. Now she's lost him to the Empire, possibly now doomed to have to slay the one she loves."

Eragon gazed over at Saphira, who had resumed her scanning of the sky on the horizon, noticing at last the agonyized look in her eyes. Realizing how selfish and hurtful he had been, he started towards her, only to be restrained by Brom's hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time, Eragon. She has just experienced two very hurtful events: losing Glaurung... and your distrust. She will let you know when you may approach again, but she needs to be alone right now."

* * *

Brom, Eragon and Saphira continued on their route, winding their way through the sparsely populated regions of the Empire, heading in a meandering southwest direction. Brom claimed that they were going to Teirm to meet with an old friend of his.

Eragon's magic skill was improving, and he could now make the pebble levitate without wobbling. Saphira was still depressed, but had allowed her rider to approach her once more. He didn't push his luck by talking too much, and they just sat together, watching the sun set. This pattern continued for a week or so until one day, a falcon flew down and landed on Snowfire's head, a scroll tied to one of its legs.

Brom quickly unwrapped the scroll's fastenings, releasing the falcon to resume its normal activities. He broke the scroll's seal and scanned the contents. His face darkened, his expression grave. Eragon noticed this and moved Cadoc closer to Brom and Snowfire.

"Brom, what's wrong? Is there news?"

"Indeed Eragon, but I fear it does not bode well. The Varden's spy network reports indicate that there are rumors of a new dragon in Uru'baen... one besides Shruikan, and the dragon does not match the known dragon eggs. The rumors are being checked into right now, but so far, it seems as though Glaurung has been dominated by Galbatorix.

_No! _Saphira bellowed from high in the sky, her roar filling the air around her with the sound of her grief. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, blurring her vision, _Glaurung..._

Saphira, as they neared the city of Teirm, remained in her state of grief and mourning. Nothing could be said to console or comfort her. Brom feared for her well-being because she now refused to get up each morning until they began to travel.

About two days after they had received the bad news, Brom said that they would reach Teirm the next day, and that they would rest for the night.

* * *

Eragon watched Saphira from across the campsite. The blue dragoness stared into the flickering flames of the fire, her eyes blank and unseeing.

He looked on as Saphira turned her body and curl into a tight coiled sleeping position, wing covering her head. To the close observer, as Eragon was, Saphira's form could be seen to be trembling as Saphira cried herself to sleep.

Eragon could barely stand to see her like this. His thoughts were interrupted by a rumble from his stomach.

He rose and rubbed his hands together to warm them. He walked past Brom towards his pack, retrieving his bow from it.

"Going hunting, Eragon?"

"Aye, it is not yet night, and web though Saphira slumbers, there are still a few hours before night comes in full. I thought I'd get us some food."

"Be careful, Eragon. We don't know who might be around, this close to Teirm." Brom warned.

The young rider chuckled, "I will."

* * *

Eragon crept through the woods, an arrow nocked on his bow. The deer he was tracking was not far, now. He spotted it in a clearing not far off. He drew the arrow back, its feathered shaft brushing against his cheek. He sighted along the arrow, aiming for a killing shot.

The deer suddenly spooked and took off through the underbrush. Eragon sighed, there went dinner. He wondered what had spooked it, because he hadn't made a sound. He heard a twig snap off to the right. Eragon was instantly on alert, aiming his bow towards the sound.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Don't shoot," came a voice, "Are you Eragon?"

"How do you know my name?" Eragon demanded, "Come out!"

A man came into view from among the trees, supporting an unconscious woman. The man's blue eyes betrayed no fear at Eragon's weapon. "Eragon, right?" he asked boldly.

"Aye, who are you?" Eragon said cautiously.

"Jaredin Snow, a friend told me to find you, and will be along shortly. You will believe me once he arrives." the man said, shifting the unconscious woman to a more comfortable position. "Could you help me with her? This elf is getting heavy, I've been carrying her like this for quite a while."

"An elf?" Eragon said, shocked, "Come, Brom will want to talk to her."

They went back to camp, Saphira was still asleep in her coiled-up form. Surprisingly, Jaredin did not gaze in amazement at her bulky form. In fact, he barely responded at all. Brom looked up, "Any luck, Eragon?"

The old man leapt up as he saw Jaredin and the elf. Jaredin held up a hand, "You can ask me all you want, but first, the elf has some sort of spell on her, I think. She hasn't woken since I rescued her about two days ago."

Brom took the elf from Jaredin, and upon seeing her face, hissed aloud in surprise, "Arya!". He laid her on one of the bedrolls and examined her. After a few minutes, he looked up. "There's nothing wrong with her as far as I can tell. It's not poison, she's just sedated. She should wake up in a day or so.

He looked up at Jaredin, "Ok, first question: How did you find us?"

_I can answer that_, came a voice in their heads.

Saphira all but scrambled to her feet at the voice, looking around frantically.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. Everyone's eyes widened except for Jaredin's. Tears of joy flowed from Saphira's deep blue eyes.

Glaurung stood in the firelight, his scales reflecting the flickering glow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, our golden boy returns... I admit, right now, I feel like an idiot. The content for the next chapter, which I'd already written, I copied from this file, in order to submit it in another chapter... Then I accidentally selected and copied something else... before pasting the stuff into a word document.**

**Well, I hope these stats are worth it. November 2010: a total of ****3,322 Hits** and **1,262 Visitors** to all of my stories, for A.N.D.: 2534 hits, 835 visitors, 54 reviews.

**I have to admit, I was going to reveal the identity of the speaker in the next chapter, building some suspense, but since I now have to re-find (the content I cut from the document) my writing, I'm just going to shove it in there... Too bad "undo" doesn't bring it back...**

**Glaurung's tale will be in next chapter... as soon as I can find it again... -facepalm-**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	9. Chapter VII: Glaurung

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, now that I've somewhat found what I had... It might not be as good as I had originally intended, but it should be at least the same... more or less... I hope. The title of the chapter as appearing in the "jump to chapter" list is merely to help people find it :P The real chapter title lies below, and I hope it fits. I hope you'll understand once you finish the chapter. I know many of you are just dying to know how Glaurung got over here.**

**There is a lot of POV-jumping in this chapter, but I thought about it, and I kinda imagined it like multiple scenes occurring at once, and couldn't really see arranging the content any other way. If you're confused, well... I just hope you don't get confused. Some real exciting things in this chapter, see if you can spot the music reference. I was walking home while writing this chapter on my iTouch, the song came on and my heart raced. The song was just so relevant to the part I was writing at the time, I just had to put it in there.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: _White as Snow, Black as Night, Human Peril, Dragon's Might_

* * *

Glaurung was forced to endure Saphira's frantic attentions. When he had entered the clearing, after the initial shock of his return had passed, Saphira had almost tackled him in her excitement. She sniffed, nuzzled, and climbed all over him. Glaurung was surprised. In his absence, she had grown a lot. Her head was now equal in height to the underside of his spiny chin. She finally calmed a little, though the excitement was still quite evident in her quivering form. She brushed against his side, nuzzling his neck with her own.

_I thought I'd never see you again_! Saphira said, voice filled with a tangle of emotions. _How did you escape from that demon_?

"I for one would like to know if he even 'escaped' at all!" Brom said, crossing his arms, "We heard from the Varden's spies that a dragon other than Shruikan was seen in Uru'baen, Galbatorix's dark citadel. We assumed it was you, as it had been over a week since your disappearance. How do we know that Galbatorix didn't just let you loose so you would lead him to us?"

_A dragon in Uru'baen? I would die before setting foot there_, Glaurung narrowed his eyes at Brom, growling defensively, _Brom, do you think I would so readily betray you, Eragon, and Saphira_?

"Let me put it this way, Galbatorix has been known to alter the minds his prisoners, implanting false memories in their minds. These prisoners went on without even knowing that they were ever his prisoner, and no one else knew, either, not until he took control of their bodies and slaughtered their comrades." Brom narrowed his eyes, glaring at Glaurung. "It's been quite a lot of time. Do you know where you've been every day? Any memory loss?"

Glaurung's glare softened a little, _I understand your hesitation to trust me, even though you didn't trust me from the start. I should tell you what happened, so you know that you can believe my genuine freedom_. Jaredin and Glaurung began to tell of their adventures, each filling in the gaps in the story where the other had been absent:

* * *

Glaurung drifted in the dark of sleep, helpless, unable to wake from the enchantment cast upon him by his foe. His mind sensed his presence phasing back and forth between two worlds. He became increasingly aware of his human body, as well as its surroundings. He felt a sudden surge of energy from the phantom of his dragon form to his human form. He heard frightened voices echo through the link to Earth. A voice broke through the muddle of words, "_He's going back under! I don't get it, I just don't get it! He's perfectly healthy... more healthy than anyone I've ever seen, especially after that weird glow yesterday, yet he is still in a coma_..."

Then the voice faded and he felt his dragon form calling him back as it began to wake.

* * *

Glaurung omitted this first part from his tale. They didn't need to know yet. The events merely had come to mind when remembering his adventures. His human life would still remain a secret, especially from Saphira, until the time was right.

* * *

Glaurung's eyes cracked open as he awoke from sleep to the sound of a metal door's hinges creaking open. He felt something uncomfortably heavy lying across his back he tried to shift his position to move it, but he found that he couldn't. _Strange_, he thought, _I can't move_.

He noticed that he was in a dark room, a small grate high in the wall allowing a couple scant rays of light to enter the room, illuminating the dank, mildew-encrusted walls. Then he saw the figure entering the stone chamber, black helmet carried beneath his arm. Glaurung tried to roar and lunge at Durza, but was brought up short by the layers of chain that held him down, some even holding his mouth shut, only leaving a little room for what Glaurung assumed to be feeding purposes. All he could squeeze out was a disgruntled growl.

Now he remembered what had happened. Durza had attacked and captured him, but where were the others? It was odd that Durza would only take him when the others were just as helpless before the Shade's power. How long had he been kept asleep by the accursed Shade?

Made aware of Glaurung's return to consciousness by the gold dragon's movement and noise, Durza glanced down at Glaurung's scaly head. "Awake so soon? I must've been distracted when I cast the spell. I was just coming in here to renew the spell, anyway. No matter, it's useless to resist, dragon, you will soon be in the hands of my master, the King Galbatorix."

_I'll never serve that tyrant, I'll die first._ Glaurung said, growling through his teeth.

"Oh, you will wish that you had, by the end of what he has in store for you. You will beg for death before you crack, but then you will serve his every whim." Durza said, cackling evilly.

Glaurung strained at the chains that held him, attempting to somehow reach out and attack his tormentor, but his bindings were too strong. They rattled and clanked against his scales, but did little else.

Durza's laughter echoed through his mind as he was subdued by the Shade's sleeping spell once more. But something was different from last time. Glaurung didn't know how to explain it but...

The spell's strength was seeping through the cracks between worlds, away into Brand's dormant human form, away from Glaurung's dragon body.

* * *

Blue eyes gleamed out of the shadow of a squat building in the town of Gil'ead, peering at the prison. The moonlight shone between the spotty cloud cover as it continued its circuit across the night sky. The city was quiet, most of its citizens asleep in their homes, blissfully unaware of the tyranny being committed by the Empire under their very noses.

Within the prison, if the Varden's intelligence was correct, were the most dangerous of political prisoners. But the watcher who peered from the darkness was not of the Varden. He had his own reasons for hating the Empire and Galbatorix. Jaredin Snow was out for revenge. His blade would avenge his family's death.

Jaredin took a mental count of the number of guards. There were too many for it to merely be a normal prisoner. And the dark-armored figure spent a lot of time near the main building. He had seen the reactions of the Empire soldiers to the presence of the black-armored man, and the reactions indicated that the man was not to be taken lightly.

The fact that Galbatorix would send someone so powerful to guard someone was a testament to the fact that they were important. Freeing the prisoner would no doubt be a severe blow to the wicked tyrant. From what he'd heard, this black armored man was Galbatorix's personal errand boy, being sent to quell any hint of rebellion without mercy. Personally, Jaredin believed that the efficiency of the servant of the King was due to the man's tactical brilliance more than anything else. The soldiers did all the work, which was why Jaredin would take them out first.

He slowly slid Fal'Sira out of its sheath as he snuck across the path among the shadows of the tree that grew alongside the cobbled street. A patrolling soldier walked past the end of the outermost wall of the prison, paused as he surveyed the darkness lazily, and then turned around to continue his patrol. Jaredin swung his gleaming blade through the air, which whistled in its wake as the blade slashed across the back of the soldier's crimson armor plating. Fal'Sira pierced the forged metal with barely a sound, cutting through it like warm butter.

The blade had always been stronger and sharper than swords of common metal. The tale of its creation, of how the metal used in its forging had fallen from a star, had been passed down through the family of Jaredin's mentor. The blade might not have been Jaredin's by inheritance, but it was his. Jaredin's mentor had gifted the blade to him just before the young man had set out on his quest to avenge his family. The blade had not seen much use beyond slaying the occasional Empire patrol, but was still kept in good condition. No mere earthly metal stood a chance against a swing from Fal'Sira, except for perhaps the fabled blades of the Riders of old. But now, since The Fall of the Riders, nothing could stand against the honed edge of the powerful sword, the Blade of Light.

* * *

Durza the Shade strode through the prison's halls, heading towards the processing room. He was expecting that stubborn elf woman to be delivered for interrogation tonight. He ordered the guards to toss her unconscious form into the nearest vacant cell after administering another dose of the magic-neutralizing potion. Durza glared through the slit in the door at her limp form upon the floor of the cell. She had caused him so much trouble by sending that blasted egg across the Empire. He was going to make her pay for that... slowly and painfully.

The crimson-haired demon-man heard cries of soldiers from outside the main prison complex. The clash of metal on metal could be heard ringing throughout the camp, followed by surprised yelps as the soldiers were silenced by their assailant. Durza checked in on the dragon's cell, made sure Glaurung's chains were secure and that the dragon himself was thoroughly sedated by magic before stepping outside to find the squad of soldiers effectively slaughtered. As he turned away, he didn't see the slight shimmer from the dragon's form as his spell began to fade once more.

* * *

In the center of the courtyard stood a man in light leather clothing, holding a glittering sword which dripped blood onto the worn cobblestones. Durza smirked.

"Impressive that you could kill so many by yourself, mortal, but you have no chance against me. The crimson-haired Shade drew out his long, curved steel blade, the scratch down its center distorting the blade's reflection of the firelight. The blade glimmered with the enchantments upon it that made it on par with Fal'Sira.

_A Shade. Oh gods, a Shade_. Jaredin said over and over in his mind. He had known that the black-armored man scared even his followers, but he'd never suspected the man to be a Shade. He brought his sword up shakily, hoping that the sword's properties would be able to allow him to survive this encounter.

Durza hissed and lunged toward Jaredin, swinging his sword viciously. Jaredin staggered back, parrying the Shade's assault, if only barely. Durza continued to rain down blows upon Jaredin's guard, causing the sound of metal on metal to ring throughout the surrounding area.

* * *

As the spell finally was diminished by the gold dragon's strange new ability, Glaurung's eyes shot open and he heard the clash of swords. Someone was here, and fighting the Empire. He hoped to God (or gods, if they were real in Alagaësia, that dwarf one certainly was.) that it wasn't Eragon trying to act the hero. The last thing the Varden needed was for Eragon to be caught so early. He tried to strain against the chains, only to find them as strong as before. He growled in frustration. He had to get out of here. But how could he free himself?

_Think, man, think! How would Saphira handle this... Not get captured in the first place, of course... What would a true dragon do? Breathe fire probably, but I don't know how_... He concentrated and exhaled repeatedly, attempting to spark some sort of instinctual response.

Nothing. Not even a flicker of flames. Only a trail of smoke that curled up towards the small grate high up on the wall of his cell.

He heard the thud of one of the combatants falling against the wall outside the small grate that passed for a small window. He saw Durza approaching the obscured warrior that had been assaulting the prison, preparing to deliver the killing blow. Rage flowed through Glaurung's veins, and a strange energy engulfed his mind. The chains restraining his body suddenly shattered, flying in all directions, clattering against the walls of the cell. The energy continued to flow through his body, and he felt a deep voice enter his mind, It is time you learned the true power of your form's bloodline.

Jaredin stumbled back into a wall that had a low grate in it, and as he rose, he heard the rattle of chains from within the below-ground chamber. As Durza slowly strode towards him, Jaredin heard a faint growl from within the barred opening, and a trickle of smoke spiraled up out of it, dissipating into the open air. Curiosity got the best of him. Keeping one eye on Durza, blade at the ready, he glanced inside to see darkness.

* * *

Glaurung could suddenly sense everything about the walls of his cell, every crack and every bump. He felt the stones around the grate suddenly course with the same energy that flowed through his body, circling, spinning, building up to an impossible force. The shimmering blue circles in his eyes suddenly flared with light. The energy in the stones released in a whirlwind of force.

* * *

Then Jaredin caught a glimpse of two silvery-blue circles glowing in the dark within yellow slits. A moment later, the wall exploded outwards, throwing stone blocks everywhere and raising a thick cloud of dust. Jaredin was hurled across the courtyard by the force of the blast, Fal'Sira being torn from his grasp, clattering against the cobblestones.

He heard Durza cry out pain, shouting, "Impossible!" and heard the clatter of the Shade's sword as it hit the ground. Jaredin opened his eyes, despite the pain, to see the Shade impaled upon the bronze-colored talons of a gold-scaled dragon. Durza began to transform into black mist, starting from the gaping hole in his stomach. "You will pay for this, dragon." Durza said, coughing up black blood, "Galbatorix will get you, and your little friends, too. And I'll be back to finish you off, then I'm coming for that blue dragoness."

The dragon roared with rage as the Shade faded in a dissipating cloud of black mist, _You will not touch her!_ Glaurung rumbled as the mist seeped into the ground, _I will make sure of it_.

* * *

Glaurung watched the mist vanish, and contemplating how he had failed to slay Durza, for such an action would have been saving countless others the pain of the battle the Shade would one day be responsible for. To tell the truth, he had certainly tried, but the cloud of dust had obscured his vision. Although, now that he thought about it, he was glad he had not. It was Eragon's destiny to slay Durza, not his own. He was still thinking about it when he sensed eyes watching him.

* * *

Jaredin still couldn't believe what he was seeing. First of all, there was a dragon, a race that was thought to be extinct. This dragon must've been the creature he'd encountered by the stream to the north. The color of the scales matched. He felt like an idiot for not suspecting that the beast he'd wounded had been a dragon. The scales had been a dead giveaway. And secondly, the dragon had just obliterated a solid wall and bested a Shade.

Jaredin lay on the ground, paralyzed by the shock of it all. The dragon turned towards him, its bizarre eyes widening slightly.

_You_, the dragon said in Jaredin's mind, surprise evident in its tone, _What are you doing here_?

The voice was overwhelming, and gave Jaredin a headache. Clutching at his head, Jaredin clambered to his feet, looking around for Fal'Sira.

"Dragon, I intended to attack the prison to strike a blow against Galbatorix." Jaredin said, averting his gaze from the dragon's piercing eyes, "I had heard that there was a prisoner here, one very valuable to the King's plans."

_I see_, the dragon replied, glancing back towards the main prison building, _Well, before the guards come, you had better do what you came to do_. The dragon returned its gaze to Jaredin, _who still couldn't meet the dragon's strange eyes. I thank you for distracting Durza, would you like me to distract the guards while you make your move? I'm pretty sure that I'll be a higher priority than a mere human_.

Jaredin stared. The dragon was offering to help? "Why would you help me?"

_I owe you a debt of sorts. If Durza had not been distracted, I would not have been able to gather my strength for my escape_.

"Thanks, but if I were you, I'd just get out of here. I can handle myself," Jaredin said, picking up Fal'Sira where it lay among a patch of grass that had grown up between roughly hewn cobblestones.

The dragon inclined its head, _As you wish, if you ever require assistance, seek out the Varden and ask for Glaurung. I will be there. What is your name, human_?

"Jaredin Snow, mighty Glaurung."

_Then farewell, Jaredin Snow, and may your sword stay sharp. I for one know of its sharp edge, and may your foes feel the same_.

The dragon fanned out its wings and launched itself into the air, cracking the stone floor of the courtyard with the strength of the thrust. Glaurung soared up into the night sky, dodging the occasional arrow loosed at him from guards positioned above the rooftops.

Jaredin watched Glaurung go with awe. The dragons had returned. He shook his head and returned his focus to his goal: retrieving the valuable prisoner. Jaredin hopped down through the hole that Glaurung had created in the stone wall, proceeded across the the metal door his feet hitting pieces of metal, probably once solid metal chains, kicking them across the room in a clatter of noise. He set about cutting the bar that held the metal door shut using Fal'Sira. Jaredin assumed that valuable prisoners would be held in the same part of the prison, and searched the cells near Glaurung's once he had opened the door. It didn't take long for him to find _her_.

* * *

As Glaurung soared over the city, flying north, he noticed a massive amount of soldiers running through the city streets, heading towards the city center. Glaurung had a feeling that it wasn't just coincidence, since the prison complex was at the center of the city as well. He hoped that Jaredin would get away okay.

Glaurung shook his head, why did he care about that guy, anyway? Besides the fact that he had helped him escape, there wasn't really a reason to care about him. It's not like the man was significant. He wasn't even in the book!

So why did Glaurung feel hesitation to leave?

* * *

Jaredin grunted as he heaved the limp female elf over his shoulder towards the hole in the wall of the dragon's cell. As he lifted his foot to climb the incline created by the rubble, he felt something slip off his back and clatter upon the ground. He sighed, leaned the elf against the wall and turned to pick up the elegantly carved bow off of the ground. He had found it in the prison's weapons locker, along with a matching sword. The weapons could only belong to the elf, for they were of much better make than any that could be made in the Empire.

As he secured the bow once more to his back, he looked over at the unconscious elf. She was extremely beautiful, as was expected from such a fabled race as the elves, who had not been seen in the Empire for what must have been 40 years, when they struck at Galbatorix. The assault on the dark citadel of Uru'baen had failed, of course, and the King had driven the elves into the haven of the forest of Du Weldenvarden, where they remained hidden in their secret cities ever since.

Galbatorix had attempted to pursue the elven forces in the hopes of tracking them to their haven, but had been repulsed by a massive magical defensive wall of energy. He had failed to find a way through, and had eventually given up entering, instead leaving a scattered cluster of miltary outposts to at least get a warning should the elves try again.

* * *

The elf's raven black hair, which dangled down to the small of her back, was tangled in places and matted with blood. Her pale-colored tunic was torn in places, and her skin was scarred. Jaredin wondered what she could have done to anger the Empire so.

He picked her back up, stepping out into the courtyard, only to look up to find half the city's garrison looking back at him. The soldiers of the empire, clad in crimson tunics over their chainmail armor, readied their swords in preparation of attacking Jaredin. There were too many this time, even with the advantage provided by Fal'Sira's superiority to standard forged metals.

Jaredin looked around for any sort of escape route, but found all ways in or out of the courtyard blocked. He slowly laid the elf and her weapons on the ground behind him, then turned towards the main body of soldiers, drawing Fal'Sira.

A man stepped forward from the line of soldiers. The sigil of the king adorned his shield, marking him as a captain of the guard. "Lay down your sword, rebel scum, and we will not slay you where you stand!" the captain said, in a clear, strong voice, which echoed off the courtyard's walls.

* * *

Jaredin looked down at his sword, in contemplation, tilting it to catch the starlight upon its gleaming surface. He gazed at the reflected image of the star-studded sky above, swirls of light dancing above in their nocturnal circuit across the inky blackness of night. It was beautiful.

It was the sight of the glory of the celestial realm that banished all thoughts of surrender from his mind.

Jaredin looked up, eyes filled with resolve, gripping Fal'Sira tighter. He would not surrender. He would show the Empire that this was the world he lived in, even if it was a cruel and merciless one, and he would not give it up so easily to the forces of evil. He would show the empire that this was a world worth fighting for.

* * *

Seeing Jaredin's muscles tense, the captain's eyes narrowed. He raised a hand to gesture the soldiers to move forward when he was stopped by an earth-shattering roar that pierced the night. A dark shadow passed over them as a silhouette briefly obscured the moon. The captain looked up in time to be struck by a blur of golden scales and flashing talons as Glaurung dove out of the sky, impacting violently upon the front line of the soldiers' phalanx formation. The soldiers scattered in fright, fleeing from the unexpected assault, regrouping outside the entrances they had recently blocked.

Jaredin gaped as Glaurung tore into the soldiers, scattering body parts and blood around the courtyard as he ripped into soldiers with his talons and jaws. When the soldiers had retreated to a safe distance, Glaurung sidestepped over to Jaredin, still keeping his eye on the soldiers.

_I thought you might need some help_, Glaurung said, eyes glancing over at Jaredin, who had picked up the elf once more, _And this is_...?

"The elf is the prisoner I had heard about. Good thing you came when you did, too. I probably wouldn't have been able to protect her during the fight, however short it was likely to be."

_An elf?_ Glaurung peered at the female as Jaredin heaved her up to lay across Glaurung's back between two bronze-hued spikes. His eyes widened in recognition as he saw her face._ Arya? Can you hear me?_ The elf did not respond.

"You know her?" Jaredin said, pulling himself up onto Glaurung's back behind the elf, holding her steady as Glaurung rose to his feet.

_In a way, though she will not know me when she wakes. It is good that you found her before the Shade had a chance to torture her. It will be good for the relations with the Varden_. Glaurung said, fanning his wings in preparation to take flight. He glanced back over at the soldiers to see a line of archers about to fire a hail of arrows. The silvery-blue rings in Glaurung's eyes flared once more, and a ring of stones jutted from the ground around him with a crack of cobblestones.

The soldiers hesitated for a moment before re-preparing their bows to release the arrows, but it was too late, the circle of stones suddenly grew skyward, obscuring their view of the dragon, halting at a height level with the roof of the prison next to it.

_Hold on tight_, Jaredin heard Glaurung say.

"It couldn't be that baaAAAADD!" Jaredin said, screaming the last part as Glaurung lurched beneath him, shooting skyward.

The next things the soldiers saw were a blurring gold shape and a silhouette of a dragon crossing the bright circle of the moon, then the dragon and his passengers were gone.

* * *

After leaving Gil'ead in the distance behind them, Glaurung slowed to a liesurely pace, casually gliding through the air. He looked back at Jaredin, who was hunched in his seat, eyes wide and facing dead ahead, white-knuckled hands grasping the bronze-colored spike before him in a death grip. _You okay, Jaredin_?

Jaredin nodded, twitching a bit. Glaurung laughed at the young man's obvious attempts to avoid looking at the ground far below. He banked to the left, heading westward towards the sea. A short while later, Jaredin finally got over the shock of flying half a mile in the sky.

Two days later, Jaredin had gotten a lot more comfortable in the air. Glaurung hadn't said much, seemingly intent on arriving at his destination.

The night after their escape, he had attempted to use the power he had somehow managed to acquire in the prison, but could not access it for some reason. He guessed that he was only able to use it in high-stress situations, like adrenaline spiking a human body's system in times of crisis. He wished he could use it at will, because it would save them a whole lot of trouble, but it was not meant to be.

During the day, though his tongue had been darting out to taste the air occasionally, which had preceded course changes made by the dragon. He seemed distracted at times, despite his apparent sense of urgency to get where they were going.

"Where are we going, Glaurung?" Jaredin asked while he checked Arya's position on the dragon's back. She was still unconscious, but her pulse was steady and strong.

_I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner_. Glaurung said, chuckling, _I am going to drop you off a little ways outside Teirm. There's someone you must meet up with, my companion, Saphira, a boy named Eragon, and an old man named Brom_.

"And Saphira... she's your rider, is she?"

Jaredin was startled by a loud explosion of laughter from Glaurung's mind, causing Jaredin to flinch at it's mental volume. _Oh my, I haven't heard something that funny in ages, _Glaurung said, wiping a tear from the edge of his eye with a knuckle,_ Saphira is a dragon, bonded to her rider, Eragon. I was traveling with them when I was captured by Durza. Bring Arya to them, Brom will know what to do with her_.

"And why won't you be coming with me? Wouldn't they be happy to see you?"

_I have someone I must meet with first. I won't be long, it will only take an hour or so to find them. That should give you enough time to find them, as well as providing me enough time to complete my task. Prepare yourself, we are almost there_. Glaurung began his descent into the forest below. Once he had deposited Jaredin on the ground, he turned to take off once more. Before Glaurung left, though, though, Jaredin had to ask.

"How do you know your friends will be here?"

_Call it intuition. They'll be here sooner or later to speak with a man named Jeod, one of Brom's old friends, who resides in Teirm. Just look around, Saphira will likely see you before you see them; if not her, then Eragon will_. Glaurung took off into the air, flying away into the night. A cloud obstructed Jaredin's view of Glaurung, and when it passed, the dragon was gone from sight.

* * *

"And that's the story," finished Jaredin, straightening up from his seat, cracking his back. They had been sitting by the fire for hours as the story had been told. "I got myself lost in the forest while carrying Arya along, found Eragon completely by accident, and wound up here."

Brom raised his eyebrow, "But where did you go, Glaurung? Who was this person you had to meet with?"

_You will see once we meet up with them tomorrow morning in Teirm. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. We should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow__.

* * *

_

Saphira refused to let Glaurung out of her sight, and so they lay close together, Saphira nestled up against his side as they settled down for the night. It felt good to be near her again. He draped his wing over her back, as he had come into the habit of doing before his abduction, and lowered his head to rest on his claws. He gazed at the fire until his eyes slowly drifted shut.

* * *

Deep in the depths of the dark citadel of Uru'baen, a black fog seeped from between the heavy stone blocks of the basement chamber. Because its inhabitant was so often gone, a thick layer of dust covering what little furniture there was. The mist coalesced into a single, human-shaped mass, then scattered as Durza appeared among it, coughing_. Damn it_, he swore, he always hated the reviving process, it hurt like hell as he felt his body reform from its injured particles. Once he was whole again, he stomped from the pedestal where he had appeared, striding from the room, heading up the long staircases towards the upper levels of the reached an elaborately decorated throne room, and at the end of the hall sat Galbatorix in his throne, which had armrests carved into the likeness of dragon skulls. Shruikan slumbered behind the throne, his large black-scaled bulk rising and falling with each breath.

Durza knelt at the bottom of the short flight of steps that led up to the throne, "My Lord Galbatorix, I apologize. I have failed you and been unsuccessful in acquiring the dragon you sought to gain control over. He somehow broke free and defeated me." He awaited what would no doubt be a brutal punishment. He heard a dark chuckle from the king's throne. Galbatorix was laughing.

"He is of no consequence anymore."

"My Lord?"

"I have acquired another, more fearsome one than the one you described to me in your message. It appeared in an abandoned room down the hall, seemingly out of nowhere. There was some slight fire damage apparent, but nothing that can't be fixed. In fact, you're just in time, I received a message mere moments ago that it has awoken." He gestured to a group of his personal guards, "Bring it in!"

Large doors parted on the left side of the hall, and a black-scaled dragon was hauled into the room. Its obsidian scales had sharp, jagged edges, and it had sharp white spikes all along its back, ending in a wicked spiked tail that carved shallow furrows in the stone floor as it was dragged along. Two particularly vicious-looking horns curved from the back of its head, almost meeting at the tips. Another small ring of black spikes jutted straight up from the top of its skull, creating a crown-like appearance. Red eyes gazed groggily from its elongated head as it was dragged to a halt in front of Galbatorix's throne.

"What is your name, dragon, and how did you infiltrate my castle?" Galbatorix demanded.

_What are you talking about? Where am I?_

_"_Very well, I shall give you a name. You shall be called..."

_Gorgoroth_, said the dragon, interrupting Galbatorix, _my name is Gorgoroth._

Galbatorix smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, whoever can this new dragon be, and does he have anything in common with Brand? Ah, it feels good to finally plop that guy in, as I'd been planning to for several chapters. Those of you who I spoke to about my plans might already know who this new guy is. And before you jump to conclusions, Dragonrider101, no, it's not yours. **

**I'm wondering how many of you actually caught the reference to there being a dragon in Uru'baen in the last chapter. Most of you, I gather, just skipped over it without giving much thought. Anyway, so far this month, I've gotten about 500 hits, which knocked me over the 3000 hit mark for total hits on this story and 64 reviews! **

**-shakes up champaign bottle, spraying it everywhere- **

**Yay!**

**Also, now that you know he WASN'T really evil, I've been considering a spinoff where the opposite happened. Where Glaurung was taken to Uru'baen and conquered by Galbatorix then let loose. Any opinions on that?**

**If any of you readers have any characters you want to appear in the story, the door's closing fast. I believe I'm closing the character submission opportunity two chapters from now.**

**Oh, and three cheers for my longest submission ever.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	10. Chapter VIII: Teirm:Old Friends and New

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, the last chapter earned me a personal record of 15 reviews (at the time I'm writing this; Hoping for more :P), over the previous best of the prologue's 11 reviews. I've gotten so much feedback, and it's so exciting.**

**First off, I need to respond to something a reviewer brought up by dragonshina. Congratulations, dragonshina, you get a mention BEFORE my general review reply segment next chapter. It's important enough to mention. Dragons will not be popping in willy-nilly. There is a method to the madness, as well as the way that they're getting there. But like I said to him, you all will have to wait and see**.

**Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion references in-chapter. Spot them or be a video game shut-in.**

**It's a bit of a goofy chapter. I attempted to throw a bit of humor in here after four chapters of pretty much solid excitement, suspense, melodrama, etc.**

**Important information at end, please read it, as it is a very important topic. New poll on my profile that is pretty important to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**: _Friends, Old and New _

* * *

The sun rose lazily over the land, its illuminating rays spilling over the low mountains into the valley where the group slept, creating a dappled appearance on the ground as the sun's rays streamed through the small gaps in between the leaves of the tall trees. The light reflected off of the dragons' shiny scales, scattering little motes of light around the small clearing.

Glaurung's eyes cracked open as he lifted his head to gaze about the clearing. Everyone still slept. Hunger rumbled in his stomach, as he had not eaten since a few days previous, right after he had fled Gil'ead with Jaredin. Much to his surprise, the group had taken Jaredin in without much trouble or distrust, which made Glaurung kind of jealous.

He rose gently, lifting his wing slowly, so as not to wake Saphira, who was slumbering peacefully beside him. The dragoness shivered for a few moments as his wing was removed, exposing her to the cold morning air. Once she got comfortable again, Glaurung slowly made his way into the woods, stretching his stiff muscles as he did so, preparing for flight. When he was certain that he had gone far enough that his lift-off would not wake the others, he took to the air. His wings were a tad sore after his extended flight from Gil'ead, but it did not bother him enough to impede his flying.

He scanned the forest below, searching for prey. Spotting one, Glaurung swooped down, dodging around trees, towards the buck that grazed in a small secluded meadow ahead. The buck only had a moment of warning before claws pierced its sides and fierce jaws tore its throat out, ending its life. As he flapped his wings, regaining altitude with the buck hanging limply from his claws, he mused on how easily it had become to simply kill another living being without a second thought. He landed and began to eat, bones cracking under his jaw's powerful bites.

After finishing, Glaurung took a moment to relieve himself behind a bush. _Does a dragon crap in the woods? Yes, yes it does_, he thought, chuckling to himself. He flew back to the campsite in time to see the others waking up. Brom was dousing the fire while Jaredin and Eragon packed up the bedrolls. Arya was laying on one off to the side, still asleep.

Saphira was after him as soon as he landed, _Where have you been?_

Glaurung looked at her. Was it just him, or was she getting a bit too protective_? Just hunting, Saphira, I had not eaten since my escape. I would not go anywhere else without first telling you and the others._

This answer seemed to calm her, if only a little. _Good_, she said, brushing up against him, licking him on his scaly cheek, _we wouldn't want you to disappear again_.

_Okay, now this is getting a little ridiculous,_ Glaurung thought to himself. _Perhaps the phrase: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" has some credibility to it, after all._ He shied away from the awkward moment, heading across the camp under the pretense of helping Jaredin lift some heavy packs onto the horses. Jaredin chuckled as Glaurung came up beside him.

"She seems a little fixated on you, doesn't she?"

_You have no idea. I'm not sure, myself, but I'm starting to believe that she's never going to let me out of her sight after what happened,_ Glaurung said privately to Jaredin, _I'm starting to believe that the 'last dragon on earth' thing might bring some results, after all. Even though there are two eggs, Shruikan, and at least one other, who we will meet later. That's if we don't count any dragons that might have fled Alagaësia before The Fall. Either way, she's being a little needy._

Jaredin laughed again and spoke aloud, "Welcome to the world of females, my friend. Once they latch on, it's almost impossible to get them to ease up."

_I heard that_, Saphira interjected, looking at them as she lay under a tree, pausing from the cleaning her scales.

Jaredin and Glaurung looked at each other and gulped. The gold dragon looked at Saphira and said, obviously nervous at being caught in the act of speaking negatively about her, _I was just about to tell him that he doesn't know what he's talking about, Saphira. I don't agree with him at all_.

Saphira snorted , _Sure you were, _she said, her voice full of laughter at his reaction. _So childish_.

* * *

The group made good time towards Teirm, following the river that flowed past the coastal city on its way to the sea. Brom, on several occasions, attempted to coax the identities of the people they were meeting from Glaurung, who chuckled as he refused.

_I won't tell you, no matter how many times you ask, _Glaurung said to Brom as he drank from the river during one of their periodical stops. _Suffice it to say that it's an old friend of yours. Much has changed since you went into seclusion, Brom, and he can fill you in._

Brom grumbled as he mounted Snowfire once more, spurring the horse forward as they resumed their traveling, Saphira and Glaurung taking flight to soar overhead.

As they flew above the humans, Jaredin having to ride on Cadoc, because he had no horse. He had left his horse, Shadowmere, behind in the stables of Gil'ead, not having time to return for the black mare due to the urgency to escape. Eragon rode upon Saphira while Arya had been strapped to Glaurung, who was forced to fly smoother to prevent the elf from slipping off. While he didn't enjoy having his range of motion limited, it was necessary. He watched jealously while Saphira looped and rolled about in the air, Eragon whooping from her back. He wished he could join them. Glaurung craned his neck to look back at Arya, _You're a burden, you know that?_

* * *

Eventually, a few hours later, as the sun began to set, Glaurung spotted Teirm on the horizon. _Brom, Teirm is in sight, _he told the old storyteller, who looked up at Glaurung, and then told something to Eragon. Saphira was the next to speak.

_Glaurung, Brom says that we should start down. Teirm is too close for us to be risk being seen._

_Why couldn't he just tell me himself? _Glaurung grumbled, looking down at the old man, who was decidedly ignoring him.

_Maybe he's just grumpy, _Saphira joked, beginning her descent, the rumble of laughter coming from her throat. Glaurung followed her down. As they landed, Arya was removed from Glaurung's back, much to the gold dragon's relief. He stretched, stiff from having to keep steady for hours on end.

"So, Glaurung, where are we meeting your mysterious friends?" Brom asked, still a little disgruntled from being kept in the dark about the new people.

_They said they would wait by the inn about a mile outside of Teirm, the Inn of Ill Omen. _Glaurung chuckled to himself, wondering why, even in this world, they seemed to make references to fictional worlds, even if it was accidental. _Saphira and I will wait in the forest while you meet with him. _

"Him? You mentioned two of them. What about the other one?" Brom inquired.

_He'll be there as well, probably, though he will likely be in hiding l__ike Saphira and I. His presence is as unwelcomed by the Empire as ours is. _Glaurung said, being deliberately vague, wanting to keep it a secret, if only to frustrate Brom.

Brom led the way up the sparsely-cobbled road, heading north towards Teirm as Saphira and Glaurung followed along, concealed by the forest as they walked about thirty feet to the right of the humans.

The inn soon came into sight, and Brom began looking for the one they were meeting. He was startled by a voice from next to him.

"Greetings, Brom. It's been a long time." the cloaked figure said as he walked beside Snowfire them. Brom recoiled in surprise, how had the man snuck up on them like that?

"And you are?" Brom said, hand drifting to his sword's pommel.

The cloaked man chuckled, "Come on, Brom, don't you recognize your old student?" The man removed his hood, revealing a pale-skinned face. The man's green eyes bored into Brom's as the old storyteller tried to remember the stranger.

"...Sabo?" Brom asked after a few moments, "Is it really you, Sabo?"

"Indeed, my old friend. How have you bee-" Sabo was cut off by a fierce bear hug from Brom, who had dismounted his horse and embraced his old colleague. Eragon and Jaredin watched the reunion with surprise. Brom didn't often show this much emotion. And it wasn't every day that they met someone from Brom's past. The two men wrestled for a while until Brom broke away to look Sabo in the face.

"I should have known! Only you could have snuck up on me like that. What are you doing here, though, Sabo? I thought you'd be down with the Varden, traveling back and forth between the Beors and Surda as their liaison."

"I was, until about two months ago. That was when I came across something... unexpected."

"Well, I'm dying to hear the rest once we get to Jeod's. Shall we head on?"

"Nay, my friend. The city gates closed half an hour ago. We'll be stuck here until morning." Sabo replied, dusting off his robes. He looked over at Eragon and Jeredin. "Which one of them is the rider?"

Brom gaped, "How did you know?"

"You must be joking! Half the Empire is buzzing with the news of a dragon busting out of Gil'ead almost a week ago with an elven prisoner in tow. It's only common sense that you'd be right there with the new dragon and rider. You never could resist being there when history was made.

"Ah, that. The younger one is the rider, but the dragon that was in Gil'ead wasn't his. It was-"

_Me, _Glaurung interrupted, poking his head out of a wall of bushes beside the humans. Sabo leapt at the sudden appearance of the dragon.

"I thought the only egg not in Galbatorix's clutches was blue! Where'd this one come from?" Sabo asked, gaping at Glaurung's head, much to the golden dragon's amusement.

"I wish I knew, Sabo. He won't tell anyone, not even Saphira." Brom answered, glaring for a moment at Glaurung.

"Saphira? Who's that?"

_That would be me, this time, _Saphira said, poking her head out of the leafy obstruction beside Glaurung's. Sabo's eyes widened at her appearance, as well.

"And that's the dragon from the blue egg, I gather? Or are there more dragons that I should know about?" he spoke this last part loudly, directing it towards the forest to his left. "You could've told me, you know!" He was silent for a moment, then shouted again, "Don't get snippy with me, Kir!"

"Nope, just the two. Who is this companion of yours, anyway?" Brom asked, looking around for Sabo's friend, "Is he in the woods over there?"

"I think Sabo here is a little touched in the head," Eragon whispered to Jaredin, who chuckled.

"Some would say the same about me if I told them I rescued an elf from Gil'ead with the help of a dragon."

"Kir's a bit shy around humans. Could we detour into the woods over there?" Sabo said, gesturing to the line of trees.

"Of course. It seems that there's a lot of secretive beings around lately," Brom said, glaring at Glaurung, who returned his gaze unwaveringly.

Saphira and Glaurung darted across the road rapidly, only being exposed to sight for a few seconds as they plunged into the treeline on the opposite side of the road. Brom, Sabo, Jaredin and Eragon followed close behind, looking around for this hidden companion of Sabo's.

They had walked for about a minute when Sabo suddenly stopped short. "Kir, come on, now, stop hiding. I know you can hear me! Stop moving further away as we get closer! This is my friend, Brom. You can trust him."

_Kir, don't worry, you know you can trust me. _Glaurung said, broadcasting his thoughts to the forest around him, unsure of where Kir was hiding. They heard a rustle in the forest, coming closer.

A male black dragon cautiously emerged from the trees, nervously glancing around at the newcomers. Saphira gasped in surprise, as did everyone else.

The dragon, about the same size as Saphira, which was about two thirds of Glaurung's size, scales as black as night, had a scar running down his back, distorting the fluid continuity of his scales' coverage. His wings' membranes were a dull grey, and his eyes a dark green. His physical proportions were roughly the same as Glaurung's, if a bit smaller in the broadness of his shoulders. His legs, like Glaurung's, were shaped for delivering vicious slashes with front and rear talons, but were a lot smaller than the gold dragon's due to disuse. White spikes sprouted from along the dragon's spine, the line of spikes ended in a strangely minimal number of spikes adorning the black dragon's tail. It wasn't as much a weapon as much as it was suited for its normal use of maintaining balance as well as a weapon. He was no doubtedly a great flier, like Saphira, whose tail was similar, even if it had a few more spikes. Nervous, the black dragon edged towards Sabo, almost as if trying to take shelter behind the man. Sabo gave the dragon a light tap on his neck to reassure him.

"Kir, these are friends, there's no need to be afraid. After all, you did drag me halfway across the empire to meet up with them on Glaurung's request. You could've told me that this 'Glaurung' that asked you to come was a dragon, though."

_I know that, I just wasn't expecting so many. Hello, Glaurung, nice to see you again. _Kir said, nodding towards Glaurung, who inclined his head in response.

Saphira sniffed at Kir, who flinched away at her close proximity. She chuckled, _He's like a child, scared of everything_.

_Be nice, Saphira_, Glaurung scolded, poking her side with a talon.

"Where did you find him? When? Was there a rider egg that we didn't know about?" Brom asked, obviously full of questions.

Sabo raised a hand to halt the tide of inquiries, "I found him among the woods near the edge of the Beors. According to him, he had been living off of mice and small animals ever since he hatched about four months ago. From what I can figure, it was probably early winter."

"That's odd. Saphira's egg hatched around the same time," Eragon said, interrupting.

"That would make sense." Brom said, "Legend has it that dragon eggs, even wild dragon eggs, only hatched when suitable mates were available. Perhaps Glaurung will have a little competition, eh?" He looked slyly at the golden dragon, who went rigid at this, staring at Kir a little more intensely than anyone expected him to, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Kir fidgeted nervously under Glaurung's stare as silver-ringed, amber eyes bored into his. Saphira looked back and forth between the two males, _Glaurung?_ she asked, attempting to get the gold dragon's attention and failing. She prodded her snout against his neck, _Glaurung, answer me_!

Glaurung's eyes suddenly came back into focus, tearing themselves from looking at Kir, who had begun to inch away, heading towards the edge of the clearing.

_Huh? What_? he said, looking dazed, glancing around at the others, confused. _What is it_?

_You were looking at Kir as though you wanted to eat him_, Saphira said, laughing deep in her throat.

_Was I? Apologies, Kir. I don't know what came over me_. He took a step towards Kir, who retreated even further.

_Ahh, don't hurt me! _Kir yelped, running to hide among the trees. Glaurung looked at him strangely before returning to his position at Saphira's side.

Brom and Sabo exploded in a fit of laughter. Brom wiped tears from his eyes, "Ah, young love."

_What are you talking about, Brom_? Glaurung asked, head cocked quizzically.

"You saw Kir as a threat to Saphira being your future mate once she is of the age where she is capable of producing eggs."

_What?_ He looked at Saphira, who looked back at him expectantly. _Uhh_... He looked at Jaredin, hoping for some help from his friend. Jaredin was trying to smother his laughter by biting on his hand. _No help there..._ Glaurung thought to himself.

To tell the truth, he didn't know why he had done it, but he assumed that Brom was right. He had lost control of himself, _Stupid dragon instincts..._ Glaurung thought.

_Well? _Saphira said, a hint of humor in her tone, bringing Glaurung's mind back to the present. Glaurung felt all eyes on him. In the background, Glaurung could hear Jaredin lose control and erupt in a soft wave of snickering. So much for a friend's sympathy.

_Uhhh, _he fidgeted a little.

While Glaurung was suffering under scrutiny, Brom decided to ask Sabo more about Kir. "So, what's the story with that scar on Kir?"

"Oh, that," Sabo replied, taking his eyes off of the fidgeting Glaurung, "Kir says that some 'Two-Legs', by which I think he means humans, in red armor attacked him about 3 months ago after he had begun to hunt for food farther from his hatching location. They gave him a wound across his back before he escaped, which is why he is so frightened of humans. I was lucky to have lured him out. Even then, it took me two weeks before he would approach me."

"That explains his shyness. How'd Kir manage to convince you to come here? I heard you two mention that Glaurung asked you to come, but you say you didn't see him when Kir did?" Brom asked.

"Well, Kir came to me about 2 nights ago, saying that someone named Glaurung had tracked him down and asked him to come to Teirm. I, being somewhat responsible for him, tagged along. Kir flew here overnight, not stopping for anything, for some reason. I guess your friend over there was rather convincing, not to mention being able to track down Kir from several hundred miles away. He's a natural dragon-finder."

"He's not exactly my friend. I don't really trust him, but I suppose since he saved Arya, I can give him some leeway." murmered Brom, looking at Glaurung, who had just been tackled by Saphira for some reason. Kir was watching as Glaurung and Saphira tumbled about in the dirt, Glaurung desperately trying to escape the rampaging dragoness. He had almost escaped by crawling into the forest after throwing her off of himself, but she ended his attempts to flee by leaping through the air to land atop his, pinning him to the ground.

_Oof, _Glaurung grunted, _Saphira, get off, you're heavy._

_Are you calling me fat, Glaurung? First you try to dodge the question, then you call me fat? Ohh, I'm going to enjoy this! _Saphira said playfully, gnawing on one of Glaurung's bronze-colored horns.

_Stop it! You'll leave marks! Saph-_ Glaurung's complaint was brought up short by a pained yelp as she latched onto his neck with her teeth, clenching slightly.

_Apologize, Glaurung, _Saphira said, a serious tone recognizable behind the playful attitude. Glaurung gave a low growl of submission, and Saphira leapt off of his back, flicking her tail against his side before she sidled back to where they had been before their scuffle.

Glaurung rose to his feet, grumbling something about letting her win.

_What was that, Glaurung? _

_Nothing, Saphira._

* * *

The group slumbered that night under the branches of an ancient tree, whose branches spread out in a large radius, concealing the sleeping forms of dragons and humans alike from the light of the moon. Glaurung and Saphira slept next to each other, as was their custom, with Kir sleeping a short distance away, still intimidated by Glaurung's attitude earlier. In the whole camp, only one being stirred.

Eragon thrashed fitfully in his sleep, a terrible dream haunting his slumber.

* * *

_A black dragon lay upon a cold stone floor, bleeding from many wounds. It was not Kir, as it was larger and lacked the scar upon its back. Spikes grew from the back of its head and from the top of its head, forming an arch and crown of ivory and obsidian horns. Red eyes glinted from its face, barely open, looking wearily at a massive black claw that appeared in Eragon's field of vision. A human voice spoke to the dragon, and a man wearing a richly adorned black cape walked up beside the massive black dragon that stood over the smaller one._

_"You'll have to do better than that if you're ever to stand a chance against this 'Glaurung', Gorgoroth. Resist me once more, and I will take your loyalty by force."_

I'll never join you, 'King' Galbatorix. Your kingship holds no power over me. _came a voice from the smaller black dragon as it struggled to regain its footing_.

_"Oh, but you will, Gorgoroth, I guarantee it." Galbatorix said as he stretched out his hand towards Gorgoroth. The smaller black dragon began to convulse in pain, its mental scream echoing through the stone halls and reverberating through Eragon's mind. _

* * *

Eragon awoke, drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his face. Saphira, woken by her rider's distress, rose and went to Eragon's side to comfort him.

_Sleep, little one. It was only a dream._

_Was it, Saphira? Was it...? It felt so real..._ Eragon murmered in her mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brom, Sabo, Jaredin, and Eragon all went into town the next morning. Glaurung noted that Eragon seemed melancholy before the humans had gone into town, but had decided to leave it alone. It was Saphira's place as Eragon's confidant, not his.

The group going into town left Arya behind with the dragons, saying that they would likely gather enough attention without an unconscious elf. And so, Kir, Glaurung, and Saphira were somewhat limited as to what they could do, because they had to be around to protect Arya should anyone discover their campsite.

Kir seemed to relax once the humans were gone. Glaurung guessed this was because of his traumatic experiences with a human that Brom had mentioned.

The dragons passed the time listening to Saphira and Kir's life stories. Glaurung obviously wouldn't tell them his, which puzzled Kir. Saphira just told Kir to ignore it, Glaurung would tell them when he was ready.

* * *

Eragon and the others were going to stop for directions to Jeod's house, but Sabo told them that he already knew, having been here about half a year before. As they approached the house owned by Jeod, they passed by a strange-looking woman standing outside a shop, holding a frog in one hand and a writing in a notebook with the other. Eragon almost stopped to ask her what she was doing, but was pulled along by Brom towards the house to the right of where the woman was standing.

They went inside Jeod's house, met with enthusiasm by Jeod, but not by his wife, who continued to watch them with a sour look on her face. Sabo, Brom, and Jeod sent Eragon out of the room so they could talk alone. Before he went, though, Eragon asked Brom how to see things far away. He received in return the phrase 'draumr kόpa'. Once outside, he entertained himself at first by scrying Roran and Saphira. Then he got bored, becoming curious about what the men inside were talking about. He thought about his knowledge of the ancient language, creating a spell that would allow him to hear through the wall.

"...And that's how we got here, Jeod," came Brom's voice as the spell took effect.

"That's quite a tale, Brom, even for you. And you say you have no idea where Glaurung came from?" asked Jeod.

"Nay, I know not. No one knows where he came from. All we know is that he made quite a spectacular entrance when he arrived. He won't tell anyone who his sire or dam were, nor where his homeland is."

Sabo cut in, "Perhaps he truly does not remember?"

"I don't think so," Brom replied, "He does not talk as one who has amnesia, but as one who is keeping secrets. And there's one more thing. He claims that he has 'prophetic dreams' at rather convenient times."

There came the tinkling of crystal goblets, "Thank you, Helen." said Jeod, thanking his wife. Eragon heard a soft huff from the woman as her footsteps receded from the room.

He heard someone sip noisily from a goblet, "So, Jeod, Sabo, how are the Varden doing nowadays?"

Sabo replied, "Pretty good, though there is news of Urgals mobilizing somewhere near the Beors. Large parties of them have been seen crossing the Empire unopposed."

"Aye, we ran into a pair of Urgals up in Yazuac. The town was slaughtered by what seemed to be hundreds of the brutes. What's Galbatorix playing at, allowing them to roam free?" Brom mused.

"So, what brings you to town, Brom?" asked Jeod.

Sabo spoke up at this point, "Brom came here to get information, and I believe I have some to provide. I heard that you were tracking the Ra'zac, and I think this can help." Eragon heard the light clink of metal as Sabo took something from his pack.

Brom hissed, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sabo replied, "Aye, seithr oil. The Ra'zac dropped this outside of Dras'Leona, where I happened to be traveling with Kir at the time, heading towards our rendevouz point. I managed to filch it from the guard who found it before he took it to his superiors. What we have to do now is find out where the Ra'zac are getting it."

The room was silent for a moment before Jeod spoke, "Well, it should be simple enough to find out. All we have to do is get the records for seithr oil from the main archives, seeing where it's being delivered. Although, it's likely we're already sure where they are."

"Helgrind." spat Brom, "That accursed mountain is nigh impregnable. They must have their lair near the top. We could probably find a way to sneak in, though."

"Are you sure that's wise right now?" asked Sabo, "Eragon isn't ready to face them yet, nor is Saphira."

"Hopefully we'll be able to strike a little sooner than expected. Things have tipped the balance in our favor, first Glaurung's appearance then Kir's." Brom countered.

"Kir may be the same size as Saphira, but he's not nearly as developed mentally. He grew up alone, not having any parental figures to teach him. Saphira at least had Eragon." Sabo replied, attempting to talk some sense into Brom.

"Very well, we will give him some time to gather skills from Saphira and Glaurung, but sooner or later the Ra'zac will show up. We must be ready by then."

"Agreed" they all said.

The conversation turned to boring topics afterwards, and so Eragon released the energy-draining spell. For his efforts, he hadn't really learned much.

A few minutes later, Eragon was allowed back inside and he, Brom, Sabo, and Jaredin left Jeod's house, not wanting to intrude upon Helen and Jeod's hospitality any longer. Jeod told them that he would try to get them into the records room the next day. Eragon asked Brom's permission to go visit with the dragons while Brom and the others found a room at the nearby inn. Brom agreed, on one condition:

"Be back before dark. We wouldn't want you caught stuck outside the walls, would we?"

"I won't stay out too late." Eragon promised.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm back, people. One week after my last submission, and I already got a message pestering me about when my next chapter is being submitted. Here is the chapter.**

**Is it just me, or does this chapter seem to be missing something? Did you spot the Oblivion references? If you didn't...-facepalm-**

**Ok, the important message. There's a new poll on my profile. I believe I've already established (quite overwhelminly in fact) what the general belief is about Brom. I won't reveal the stats until that chapter, nor will I automatically go with the results. You will all have to wait and find out.**

**The new poll is about a spin-off story that I've been thinking about. It would be this story (from back when Glaurung was captured) if he truly was taken by Galbatorix and turned evil. Now, I know that at least 2 voters have jumped the gun and voted for "No, focus more on Alagaësia's New Dragon and don't get distracted," but I implore you, let me explain. This story I am planning to write (yes, I might just go against you naysayers anyway), is a pretty good idea, and I have most of it planned out, including quite an interesting battle scene, as well as friendships. It would likely only slow my submissions on this story by a little bit, but let's face it, this story is getting slower to submit as we go along anyway. You guys can wait for the next chapter, (although apparently dragonrider101 can't, without a message of assurance).**

**Now, after I submit this, I will likely be out of touch for the rest of the day, unless I can find some free Wi-Fi somewhere during my field trip in San Francisco, so you guys might not get a reply as soon as usual.**

**A shout out to "Inheritence FTW", an anonymous reviewer who found my story while googling for IC stories. It gave me a huge morale boost to find that I was being found on google. Here's hoping that he's still reading and will review again!**

**No, dragons will not simply come flooding in, and I have to say that I am closing the character submission opportunity, at least for now. It will open up sometime after the Battle under Farthen Dur. Kir is the last one that I have planned. **

**Any questions that I didn't address? Feel free to mention them in the review, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave a review after the beep.**

***BEEP***

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	11. Chapter IX: Omens of Truth

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: "The report of my death was an exaggeration." ****-Mark Twain, 1897 A.D.; Commentaholic, 2011 A.D.**

**That's right. I'm back.**

**Well, I topped my last chapter's review record of 15 with a review count of 22! And 108 reviews total! -Giggles- For those of you not counting, that's an average of over 10 reviews a chapter!**

**Ok… This chapter took me ages to write, but here it is at last! I've kinda been a little inhibited by writer's block and only a small part by my spinoff story, Blackened Gold and my new Oblivion/Inheritance Cycle crossover, Blurring Reality. Both only have one chapter each so far, but they're out there. I really only wrote this in the last three days or so, due to spending three weeks staring at the same blinking cursor, wondering what to write for the next sentence. Literally.**

**Around 5400 hits total on this story and 108 reviews! So much better than I ever expected!**

**Ok, characters are acting normal after the goofy chapter (though, it's hard to tell how "normal" Kir is).**

**But before we begin, I'd just like to apologize for my absence. I wrote this longer chapter to make up for it, and I hope that no one hates me for my time gone.**

**I'd also like to introduce something that I'm planning. At the end of each chapter, I will be placing a well-thought-out haiku, summarizing the chapter that the reader has hopefully just read. I'll also be trying to make my A/N's shorter.**

**Knowing what's coming up, I think it's fitting that I remind everyone that:**

**I do not own Eragon, Eldest, or Brisingr, nor any part of the Inheritance Cycle. They are the products and property of Christopher Paolini. Any use of his content is merely for continuity use and adherence to parts of the plot line.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: _Omens of Truth_

* * *

Eragon, guided by Saphira's mental instructions, made his way off the road once he left Teirm's gate behind him. The sounds of the forest surrounded him as he trekked through it, heading towards where Saphira was leading him. He soon found himself at the bottom of a pock-marked cliff face. Saphira's head peered over the edge. _Come on, Eragon! _

_"_How am I supposed to get up there?" grumbled Eragon. Saphira didn't reply, but a feeling of amusement was clearly projected across their link. "Very well," Eragon said, pulling on the gloves they had bought in Daret to cover the mark on his palm, "Climbing it is." Saphira's head disappeared back over the edge of the cliff as Eragon gripped the first handhold firmly. He grunted as he pulled his body up to be able to reach the next small ledge in the nearly-vertical stone wall.

It was only Saphira and Glaurung at the top of the cliff, Arya's sleeping form off to the side. They had moved from their camp in the forest when a hunter had almost stumbled across the three dragons and the elf. They had moved up to the cliff at that point. Kir was off hunting at Saphira's request. They had eaten early that morning, so it couldn't be that she was hungry. Glaurung had the sneaking suspicion that she had sent the black dragon away so he and Saphira would be alone together. He had noticed Saphira's increased attachment, and it was a little disturbing. But possibly more disturbing was her treatment of Eragon.

The sounds of Eragon's effort could be clearly heard by the dragons' acute hearing. Glaurung watched as Saphira came back from watching Eragon's progress. _That should take him a while,_ Saphira said to Glaurung, laughing as she spoke. The sun sparkled off of her scales as she lay down next to him. The clear air of the late spring morning was exhilarating as they breathed in the cool air. They lay together for a few moments, enjoying how the heat of the sun contrasted with the cold breeze, before Glaurung spoke up.

_Why do you test him so, Saphira? _Glaurung asked Saphira, who looked back at him. _You could easily go down and pick him up._

_Why? Why should we, the masters of the sky, be forced to leave our lofty position?_

Glaurung stared at Saphira. This was unusual for her, especially when comparing her to how she was in the book. _He is your Rider! You should be helping him? Do you not care for him anymore?_

Saphira snorted, _Of course I do, but a little climb won't hurt him... _Saphira paused as Eragon cried out, his shout followed by the sound of a small avalanche of rocks. _Much, anyway._

_I'm just going to say something that has been bugging me. You have been getting more distant from him. _Glaurung said, watching Saphira as her head whipped around to glare at him.

_And how would YOU know how a rider and dragon should be? _she said, letting loose a low growl.

Glaurung was taken aback at her sudden hostility. _What's gotten into you, Saphira? You're acting strange. All I'm saying is that you've been ignoring him except when you two are flying together._

Saphira huffed and turned away from Glaurung, returning her gaze to the sunset that was inching towards the horizon. She was silent for a few minutes, during which Glaurung could hear the sound of Eragon's slow, laborious climb to their perch.

Glaurung was about to look over the edge to see if Eragon needed any help when Saphira blurred into motion and threw herself off the cliff, plummeting downward. He heard her wings snap open, catching the wind, followed by Eragon's startled yelps. Saphira rose again above the cliff's edge, Eragon hanging by his shirt, which had been snagged by her claws. She released her rider, who tumbled onto the ground, rolling to a stop by impacting against Glaurung's side.

Glaurung reached around and pulled Eragon to his feet. The young man gave a small nod of thanks and began brushing himself off. Eragon then looked over at Saphira with the anger evident on his face, "So, did you finally come to your senses or did you just lose your patience?"

Saphira did not respond. And after a few moments of grumbling, Eragon went over and reclined against her as she lay next to Glaurung. The golden dragon was excluded from their ensuing mental conversation, but he assumed that Eragon was discussing what he had learned in Teirm.

He rose to his feet; _I'll go check on Kir. He's been gone too long. _

Saphira nodded to him as he fanned his wings to take off from the cliff's edge. He leapt from the edge, angling downward, enjoying the sensation of the wind whistling past his scaly head as he angled his wings to catch the updraft to slow his descent, swooping upward to head out over the countryside. He made sure to bank right, so as not to fly towards Teirm. They were already close enough to the coastal city without appearing as a dark blur on the sky's horizon to the city guards, who would no doubt report it to their superiors.

A thermal updraft tugged at his right wing, and he shifted left to avoid it. It still surprised him how naturally flight came to him after the initial crash course Saphira gave him. Of course, during his first flight, he still didn't know how he had managed to save himself from becoming a gold-scaled smashed puddle on the ground. Perhaps his body just knew, or as Saphira had put it, it was instinct.

The ground flew by beneath him as he breathed in the refreshing cool air. Glaurung scanned the area around him for any sign of Kir. He had caught Kir's scent around here a few minutes previous, and Kir _had_ flown north when he had departed from Glaurung and Saphira.

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of an unexpected aroma: Blood._

* * *

_

After he and Saphira were finished discussing Eragon's experiences in town, the blue dragoness flew her rider down to the bottom of the cliff, giving Eragon a brief nuzzle before taking flight back up the cliff face.

Eragon came into sight of the portcullis of Teirm just as it was beginning to lower. Calling for the guards to wait, he put on a burst of speed and slipped inside mere seconds before the gateway slammed closed.

"You cut that a little close, boy." observed one of the guards.

"It won't happen again," Eragon said, bending over to catch his breath. He left the guards behind as he wandered through the streets of the darkened city. Rain began to fall as Eragon navigated through the labyrinth of criss-crossing streets, which prompted the young rider to speed up his pace. He had thought himself lost until he spotted a familiar building and eventually found his way to Jeod's, arriving just as the rain began to shift from a light drizzle to a torrential downpour. A lantern hung outside Jeod's house, burning brightly into the night like a beacon. At his knock, the butler ushered him inside and to the library where Brom and the others were examining several leatherbound books of business dealings. As they perused the thick volumes, they chatted amiably amongst each other. Brom looked up as Eragon entered, taking a pull from his pipe before speaking with a wide smile.

"Ah, good. You're back. Have a good walk?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow at Brom's lighthearted tone. _I wonder what put him in such a good mood? Why doesn't he just come out and ask how Saphira and Glaurung are? Everyone here already knows about them. "_Pleasant, but the guards almost locked me outside the city. Then I had to find my way here before I was soaked. This city is big."

Jeod chuckled, "Once you have seen Gil'ead, Dras-Leona and Kuasta, Teirm will seem insignificant. I like it here, though. When it isn't raining, the city is actually quite beautiful."

Brom nodded, "But you really should have seen it before the current governor took power. His squandering of the city's resources have caused a drastic drop in the living conditions."

Eragon remembered his conversation with Saphira, and her dislike for her idle state. "Brom, any idea how long we will be in town?"

"It all depends on how long it takes to find what we are looking for," Brom took another puff from his pipe, "Jeod here was just saying how he was going to get us into the record halls."

Jeod sat up in his seat where he had been slouching, "Ah, yes. I'm going to see if Brand will let us into the records building tomorrow..."

Eragon stiffened at the sound of the name Brand. _It sounds... familiar. I wonder where I could have heard it before._ Eragon felt as though the name resonated with something at the back of his mind.

"... and using what we know because of where Sabo found the Ra'zac's seithr oil, it should go faster if we all lend a hand."

This brought Eragon back to the conversation, and he blushed a little in embarassment, "I don't think I'll be able to help,"

"Why not?" asked Brom, "There will be plenty of work for you."

Eragon was embarassed to say the least. He blushed even more as he prepared to be ridiculed. "I don't know how to read," Eragon mumbled, lowering his head.

Brom gaped in disbelief, "Garrow never taught you how to read?"

"He knew how to read?" asked Eragon, puzzled.

Brom snorted, "Of course he knew how. The proud fool probably saw it as an unnecessary luxury. No matter, I can teach you."

Eragon winced. Brom's lessons were usually intense and brutally direct. _How many more things can I learn at one time?_ he thought to himself. "I suppose it's necessary..." Eragon mumbled.

Jeod chuckled at Eragon's reluctance, "You'll enjoy it, I assure you. There is much to be learned from books and scrolls," he said, gesturing at his library, which was stacked high with bound tomes and rolls of parchment. "These books are my friends, my companions. They can make me laugh or cry or even find meaning in life." Eragon had to admit that it sounded intriguing. Perhaps this wouldn't be so terrible and tedious after all.

Brom and Jeod lapsed into conversation about how Jeod's interest in books had become less of a scholarly pursuit and more of one akin to being a bibliophile. "One who loves books," Brom said to Eragon before the young rider even had the chance to interrupt by asking what the word meant.

Eragon perused the shelves for anything of interest. He ran his fingers over the spines of many leatherbound books until one caught his attention. Its black cover was dotted ornately with golden studs. The words within flowed over the pages in glossy red ink. He closed it and was about to return it to its place on the shelf when a line of script on the cover caught his eye. He couldn't read it, but he could tell that the line of script was special due to its flowing shapes and sharp points. He presented the book to Brom, a curious look on his face. "What is this?" he asked, pointing to the strange writing.

Brom's eyes raised in surprise, "Jeod, you have expanded your collection! Where did you get it? I haven't seen one in ages." Jeod craned his neck to see the title. His eyes lit up.

"Ah, yes, the _Domia abr Wyrda. _Some man came through a few years ago and tried to sell it down at the wharf. I managed to buy it off of him before any guards learned about him." Jeod shook his head, "If only he knew the value of what he had!"

"It's odd, Eragon, that you should pick up this particular book. _Domia abr Wyrda, _or _Dominance of Fate_," Brom intoned, "Of all of the items in this house, it is probably worth the most. It details a complete history of Alagaësia - starting long before the elves landed on the continent and ending a few decades ago. The book is rare and the best of its kind. After it was written, the Empire decreed it as blasphemy and executed the author, Heslant the Monk, by burning him alive. I didn't think any copies still existed. The letters you asked about are from the Ancient Language."

"What do they say?" Eragon asked, enraptured by the fact that the book was disliked so much by the Empire.

"It is a small portion of a poem that tells of the years when the elves warred with the dragons. This particular excerpt speaks of one of their kings, Ceranthor, as he rides into battle. The elves love this poem, and recite it regularly. It takes three days to perform it properly, so that they never forget the mistakes of the past. The songs are so beautiful at times that some say that even the rocks will cry."

Eragon marvelled at the fact that a man could speak to people through these pages, even after his death. He handled the book gently as he held it. Then a thought occurred to him: _What if this has information on the Ra'zac?_ He began to browse through the book, despite not understanding the majority of the words within. A few he recognized, but they were so few and far between that it was impossible to gain any knowledge of the context. Hours passed as Brom, Jeod, and Sabo spoke of old times, and Eragon began to drowse. Out of pity, Jeod bid them a good night, allowing them to make their way to the inn at which they had rooms. Eragon was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Saphira was getting nervous. Glaurung had not returned with Kir as soon as would be normally expected. She had expected them to return once Eragon had left, no doubt due to Glaurung's consideration for Saphira and her rider's privacy. But that was an hour ago. She wanted to go out and look for them herself, but she could not abandon Arya to be alone in the forest wilderness. She fidgeted for quite a while until she heard the reassuring sound of two sets of wings beating through the air. Soon Glaurung and Kir appeared over the treetops and they came down to land in front of her. Saphira was shocked to see bloody scratches and cuts covering Kir, who seemed exhausted. Glaurung, who seemed only to have been minorly bruised by whatever had befallen their friend, glanced over to Kir, privately conversing with the black dragon. After a few moments, Kir nodded and trudged weakly across the clearing to collapse into a dozing heap, fast asleep. Saphira turned to look at Glaurung, her eyes conveying her curiosity. _Glaurung, what happened to Kir?_

_Would you believe he fell into a thorn bush? _Glaurung said, his eyes dancing mischieviously.

_No._

Glaurung chuckled in his throat, _I thought not._ He suddenly grew rather serious, telling Saphira what had happened...

_Suddenly he caught a whiff of an unexpected aroma: Blood._

_Glaurung wheeled in the air, turning rapidly towards the smell. He saw a mass of huddled figures in a clearing a good ways off. Glaurung caught a glimpse of a thrashing black dragon's tail amid the hulking figures. _Kir! _he shouted, soaring at top speed towards the figures. As he approached, features began to come into focus on the large beings. Horns curved down from either temple, their roots covered by a metal cap. Yellow, pig-like eyes peered from foul, grey-skinned faces. _Urgals! What are they doing here..._ Glaurung murmered. Of course, now wasn't the time for questioning such things. Kir was in trouble, and Glaurung had to assist._

_He saw Kir being bound beneath a massive web of chains that acted as a net while the Urgals around him attacked his friend with clubs, daggers, and fists, pounding him into submission. Kir's tail thrashed around, catching one in the side before it was jumped on by another Urgal, halting Kir's resistance. An Urgal larger than the rest approached the huddle with a spear grasped in hand. _Oh no!_ Glaurung yelled, roaring as he approached. The sudden arrival of another dragon startled the Urgal warriors, scattering them for a moment, which allowed Glaurung to see that Kir had lapsed into unconsciousness. He roared with fury, swooping down to catch two Urgals across the throat with vicious slashes, dropping them instantly. Three Urgals managed to gather up the bravery to charge at Glaurung, a foolish choice, given what terrifying might an angry dragon is capable of unleashing. They didn't stand a chance as Glaurung slammed one aside with his tail, launching the heavy Urgal twenty feet to the side to collide with a thick tree, its back snapping upon impact. The fate of their fellow warrior gave pause to the two others for a moment, but they soon recovered and charged at Glaurung simultaneously, waving their implements of destruction. Glaurung snapped at the one to his left with his powerful jaws as he swiped at the one to his right using his talons. The one he bit at jumped backwards, avoiding a bloody fate, if only for a moment. The other wasn't as lucky. The Urgal to Glaurung's right was caught in the stomach by the angry dragon's sharp talons, its abdoment being ripped open, entrails splattering to the grass. The Urgal tottered for a moment as its brain registered the wound before falling to the ground._

_Glaurung turned to the last of the three that had challenged him, advancing menacingly as the Urgal dropped its club and tried to run. Glaurung was about to spring when he was caught in the side by a large Urgal, a new warrior who had gathered up enough courage to enter the fray. The Urgal had abandoned his weapons, instead choosing to ram his body into Glaurung's side, knocking the dragon away from his tribemate. Glaurung slid for a few feet before his claws caught, halting his backslide. The Urgal before him was massive, probably a Kull. It shouted at the others in its gutteral tongue, and the other Urgals began to melt into the forest. Glaurung blinked in surprise. This Urgal was sacrificing himself so that the others could escape Glaurung's onslaught. He knew that the Urgal tribes were close-knit within their own villages, but he had never heard of such self-sacrifice from the beast-like creatures._

_Glaurung glanced over at Kir, who was still restrained by the chain net. Kir's wounds looked bad, but not life-threatening. He still needed to get out of here soon, though. Glaurung returned his gaze to the Urgal, who stood patiently in a combat stance, awaiting the dragon to make the first move. It wasn't a particularly wise move, waiting for a dragon to be ready to fight. This gave Glaurung pause, despite his rage at Kir's condition. He extended his mind towards the Urgal's. Perhaps he could ascertain the meaning for their being so close to Teirm._

_To his surprise, the Urgal's mind presented a bit of resistance. Most beings didn't know how to even partially shield their minds. It wasn't enough to stop Glaurung, though. He brushed aside the mental defenses and searched for their mission. Memories flashed before Glaurung's mental probe, and they seemed strangely familiar... _It can't be..._ Glaurung murmured. Glaurung rose from his combat stance and went over to Kir, ignoring the Urgal, much to the Kull's surprise. He loosed the chains and mentally prodded Kir's consciousness, eliciting a stir from Kir's battered form. _Kir, can you stand? _Glaurung asked._

Barely, _Kir replied, rising shakily to his feet, _I thought I was done for. I cannot thank you enough, Glaurung.

Don't mention it, _Glaurung said dismissively, gazing at the Kull, who still hadn't left. The Urgal had begun creeping towards the edge of the clearing, but had not removed his gaze from the dragons. _Let's get back. I bet Saphira's worried sick. Can you fly?

_Kir flapped his wings experimentally. He gave a small hiss of pain before the wings went limp. _Not yet. I still need some time to recover. _Glaurung nodded, gesturing with his head for Kir to head into the forest. They began to head south, back towards where Saphira probably was driving herself mad with worry. The setting sun cast the clearing into an orange hue, gleaming off of the Urgal's shabby yet strong armor as the Kull watched the dragons left._

Oh, Kir, I almost forgot to ask. How did you get captured by those Urgals? _asked Glaurung as they strode through the forest._

_Kir grimaced, _After I went hunting, I decided to take a nap. They snuck up on me while I was asleep. _Glaurung shook his head at this, chuckling._

Saphira won't believe this...

_Night was half gone by the time Kir could fly steadily. They soared low over the treetops, Glaurung flying close to Kir just in case the black dragon's wings gave out. In the distance, he could see Saphira's blue-scaled form pacing back and forth on the edge of the cliff. _Great, _he thought, _How am I going to explain this...?

As Glaurung finished his tale, he braced himself for the scolding of a lifetime for making Saphira worry. To his surprise, she nuzzled her neck against his.

_I'm just glad you and Kir are safe_. she said, easing to the ground beside him. Glaurung looked at her for a few moments before drifting off to sleep as well.

Neither of them noticed the pair of red cat-like eyes gleaming from the shadows of the forest. The eyes remained for a few moments before disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next day, Eragon woke refreshed. He sleepily pulled on his clothes. He then made his way downstairs, where the innkeeper stopped him.

"Your friend told me to let you know that he's giving you the day off, lad. He'll start your lessons tomorrow." he said as he wiped a rag across the bar's counter.

Eragon almost cheered aloud. He would be able to avoid Brom's lessons for a little while longer, at least. He thanked the man and went back upstairs, retrieving the money pouch from his pack before departing from the inn.

He breathed in the salty sea air as he walked along the docks. The sun was peeking through a patchy layer of clouds left over from the previous night's rainstorm. The light reflected brightly off of the choppy sea as the waves splashed against the hulls of the ships moored at the docks. Eragon looked out over the immense body of water. The largest amount of water he had ever seen in one place prior to this was the small lake high in the Spine. But even that lake with it's sparkling cool water couldn't compare to the sight of the ocean.

Eragon made his way through the busy city streets, visiting a couple street vendors to view their wares. Nothing really held his attention as he wandered through Teirm until he found himself back on the street of Jeod's house. That's where he noticed the strange building next to Jeod's house once again; the one that the strange woman had been standing in front of when they had arrived. It was an unusual place for a shop. The other stores were down by the city wall, not crammed between expensive houses. He tried to look through the windows, but they were covered with a thick layer of crawling plants obscuring the view from the inside. Curiosity piqued, he entered the shop.

At first, he couldn't see anything because the room was so dark, but once his eyes adjusted to use the faint greenish light that filtered through the plant-covered windows, he began to look at the oddities that filled the building. A large colorful bird chirped at him as it watched him curiously from its perch. Eragon glanced at it for a moment then continued his tour. Plants covered the wall and clung to the ceiling, the vines obscuring all but an old chandelier that hung from the roof. A diverse collection of mortars, pestles, metal bowls adorned the counter, as did a clear crystal ball the size of Eragon's head.

He walked to the counter, carefully stepping around strange, unidentifiable contraptions, crates of oddly-shaped rocks, and stacks of dusty scrolls. He heard a clatter and spun around to see a cat entering the shop via a small flap-covered entrance. The cat glanced at him as it sprang up onto a chair in the corner, curling up into a ball, gazing at him with its eyes half closed. The cat bore a shaggy mane that framed its angular face. Tufts of black fur grew in patches from the cat's fierce, strong form. Eragon stared at the cat for a moment. It seemed to be examining him, staring at him before flicking its tail dismissively. Eragon reached out with his mind to try to convey that he was a friend.

_You don't have to do that._

Eragon's eyes darted around the room in alarm. The cat merely ignored him and licked at its paw. _Saphira? _he asked _Where are you? _No one answered. He reached for what looked like a plain wooden rod on the counter.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you,_ the voice came again.

Eragon looked around for the voice's source, _Saphira, stop playing games!_ He grasped the rod, intent on using it as a weapon in case he was attacked.

A shock of electricity exploded into his body, coursing along every nerve, leaving him gasping in pain upon the ground. The pain slowly faded, and Eragon began to pick himself up off of the ground. The cat jumped down off of its chair, looking at him.

_You aren't very smart for a Dragon Rider. I did warn you._

_You said that! _exclaimed Eragon. The cat stretched, yawning, before weaving its way through the miscellaneous furniture filling the lobby of the shop.

_Who else?_

_But you're just a cat! _Eragon objected.

_Oh, please. Do I look like a normal cat? _The cat sprang up onto Eragon's chest, and with Eragon in his weakened state, knocked him to the ground. The cat strode up Eragon's body and sat upon his chest. _Look closely, and be honest. Am I like any cat you have ever seen?_

_No..._ Eragon admitted.

_Then what makes you think I am one? _The cat dug in its claws as Eragon tried to rise. _Apparently your education has been neglectful and pitiful. I - to correct your mistake - am a were-cat. There aren't many of us left, but I should think that even a farmboy would have heard of us._

_I thought were-cats were a myth! _Eragon said, fascinated. A were-cat! He was luckier than most people. The were-cat race was always flitting about on the edges of stories, often in the company of great people, usually kings, offering advice when it suited their fancy. It was also said that they lived longer than most beings and possessed magical powers, and often knew more than they told.

_Well, _the cat said, lowering his face into Eragon's, _Seeing is believing, isn't it? Knowing is independent of being. I did not know that you existed before I arrived back here, interrupting my plans for a nap._

_Sorry..._ Eragon said, still feeling awkward that he was apologizing to an animal. A smart, magical animal, but still an animal.

_I wasn't really tired, anyway. It's just a habit of mine. Now, if I were you, I'd put down that rod, it's going to shock you again in a few seconds. _Eragon quickly replaced the rod where he had found it.

_What is it?_

_A boring artifact, unlike myself. It's purpose...you've already found that out, haven't you? _The were-cat said, flashing its fangs in a small grin. It sprang back up to the chair and curled up, closing its eyes, purring.

_Wait, _Eragon said, _What's your name?_

The cat raised its head off of the chair's cushion. _That's quite a question you pose. I go by many names, but if you want my proper one, you will have to search elsewhere. You, however, may call me Solembum._

The door to the shop swung open, letting the sunlight in, silhouetting a figure against the brightness outside. The herbalist he had seen when they had first arrived in Teirm strode in, a few baskets in her arms, which were filled with miscellaneous plant life. Her eyes flickered at Solembum, then widened in surprise.

"He says you talked with him."

"You can talk with him, too?"

The herbalist laughed, "Of course, but that doesn't mean he'll say anything back. I'm Angela, by the way." She set the baskets down on the counter and turned to him. "He likes you, which is unusual. Most of the time, Solembum doesn't show himself to customers. He even says that, given a few years of work, you could show promise."

"Thanks."

"It's a compliment, coming from him, that is. You're only the third person to come in here who has been able to speak with him. The first was a woman many years ago, and the second was a blind beggar. But I don't run a shop so that the customers can hear me prattle on. Is there anything you want? Or did you just come in to look?"

"Just to look, really." Eragon said, still pondering the were-cat, "Besides, I don't really need any herbs."

Angela gave him a mischievious grin, "That's not all I do, if that's what you're thinking. The rich fool lords pay me for the love potions and the like. I never claim that they work, but for some stupid reason, they just keep coming back for more! But I don't think you need any of that silly trickery, do you? Perhaps you'd like your fortune told? I do that for all the rich fool ladies."

Eragon laughed, "No, I'm afraid my fortune is pretty much unreadable. Besides, I don't have enough money to buy anything right now."

Angela looked at Solembum with a curious look on her face. "I think..." She gestured at the crystal ball resting on the counter, "That's only for show, anyway, It's useless for anything but display. But I do have... Wait here, I'll be right back." With that, Angela dove into a room in the shop's rear. The sound of the herbalist rifling through her belongings followed, being punctuated by the sound of tinkling bottles.

Angela came back, breathless, holding a small leather pouch, which she placed on the counter. "I haven't used these in so long that I'd nearly forgotten where I'd put them! Now, sit across from me and I'll show you why I put myself through all this trouble." Eragon obeyed and sat across from her on a stool that he pulled from its place across the room, and scooted up to the counter across from Angela. Solembum's eyes glowed from his chair, which had been cast back into shadow once Angela had closed the door.

The herbalist laid a thick piece of cloth on the counter, then upended the bag over it. A handful of smooth bones tumbled out of it, each slightly longer than a finger, runes decorating their sides. "These," she began, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. Don't ask me where I got them, it's a secret I won't reveal. It's too long of a story, anyway. Unlike tea leaves or any of the other 'mystic' items of nonsense, these have _actual_ power. They never lie, though the magic entwined within them is understood by few, if not none of the people who practice the profession of prophesy. Even for me, understanding their meanings is... complicated. If you wish, I will cast them and read them for you. But I warn you, knowing one's fate can be a terrible burden. You must be completely positive that it is your desire to know."

Eragon looked at the bones with a slight feeling of foreboding and of dread. _There lies what was once one of Saphira, Glaurung, and Kir's kin... But to know one's fate... How can I make this decision when I don't even know what lies in wait for me, much less if I will like it or not. Ignorance is bliss._ "Why do you offer this, anyway?" Eragon asked.

She fingered the bones, nudging one onto its side to reveal a shimmering rune upon it as she thought. "Because of Solembum," she said, looking into Eragon's eyes. "He may have been rude to you, but the mere fact that he deigned to speak with you means that you're special. He _is_ a were-cat, after all. I offered to do this same thing for the two others that talked with him. Only the woman agreed, her name was Selena. Ah, but she did regret it afterwards. Her fortune turned out to be bleak and painful. I don't think she believed it - not at first.

An unexpected wave of emotion overcame Eragon, prompting tears to come to his eyes. "Selena..." he whispered to himself. His mother's name. _Could it possibly have been her? Perhaps her destiny was so terrible that she felt that she had to abandon me to protect me from the same cruel fate. _"Do you remember anything about her fortune?" he asked, feeling sick.

Angela shook her head, sighing. "That occurred too long ago, and the details of our meeting have melted into the rest of my memory, which definitely isn't as good as it used to be. Besides, I will not tell you even what I do remember. That fortune was meant for her and her ears alone. It was sad, though...I still remember the look of sorrow upon her face..."

Eragon closed his eyes, then noticed something about what Angela said, "Why do you complain about your memory?" he asked to distract himself from the revelation that the reason behind his mother's abandoning of him might have been told in this very room. "You're not that old."

Angela smiled broadly, "You flatter me, but do not be deceived. I am much older than I look. The appearance of youth is probably a result of having to eat my own herbs when times are lean."

Smiling, Eragon took a deep breath, bracing himself. _If that was my mother and she could bear to have her destiny foretold, than so can I. _"Cast the bones for me." he said, a grim look on his face.

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the collection of bones in her hands. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a collection of soundless words. Then her eyes snapped open and she said in a powerful voice: "_Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" _and tossed the bones onto the cloth. They fell all jumbled together, their ivory-hued surfaces gleaming in the candlelight.

The words rang in Eragon's ears. He recognized them from his Ancient Language lessons with Brom, and realized with apprehension that to use them for magic, Angela must be a witch. She had not lied; this was a true telling of his fortune. Minutes passed as Angela closely studied the bones.

At long last, Angela leaned back and sighed loudly, pulling a wineskin from behind the counter while wiping her brow. "You weren't kidding when you said your fortune was nigh unreadable. I've never known of anyone's fate to be so convoluded and tangled as yours. However, I was able to wrestle a few answers from the jumble." She held out the skin to him, and Eragon refused.

Solembum leapt up onto the counter and settled there, watching them. Eragon clenched his hands as Angela pointed to one of the pale bones. "I will start here, " she said slowly, "because it is the easiest to understand, believe it or not. It is still difficult." The symbol on the bone was of a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it. "Infinity, or long life," Angela murmured to him. "This is the first time I have ever seen it come up in someone's future. Most of the time the runes depict a normal span of years. Whether this means that you will live forever or just a very long time is a mystery to me. Whatever it means, you can be certain that many years stretch out before you."

_No surprises there - I am a rider, after all. _thought Eragon. Was Angela just going to tell him things he already was aware of?

"Now they grow harder to read, as the rest are lying in a confused pile." Angela's long finger touched a set of three bones. "Here the wandering path, the thunderstorm, and the sailing ship all lie together. It's an arrangement that I've never seen in person, only read about. The wandering path speaks of your meandering fate affecting the world around you; your choices shaping the realm's future, some of which you face at this present time. Great battles will be fought, raging around you, some fought for your sake. The great powers of the world will struggle to control your destiny. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few people alive that are truly free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, yet the responsibility that comes with it is more binding than the strongest chains."

Angela pointed then at the sailing ship, "And your choices will lead to a single fate. It is unable to be misunderstood. Your destiny is to leave this land forever. It is inescapable. Even if you try to avoid it, you will never stand again in Alagaësia, wherever you end up, for I know not where your destiny will take you." She then pointed at the last bone of the three, "And the thunderstorm. A portent of doom and trouble. Danger will pursue you, of that you can be certain."

Eragon mused on this for a moment, _More trouble... and what could force me to leave my homeland?_

"Now, three bones here lie together, their individual meanings as contrary to each other as the sun and the moon. The entwined serpents, the thorns, and the rose. Alone, their meanings are clear, but when they are in this arrangement..." Angela gestured at the trio of bones, which lay in a triangle, "I'm not quite sure what to think."

She stroked her chin, deep in thought. "I know not their full meanings the way they are, but I will do my best to guess. I'll start with the most pleasant of the three: the rose." On the bone, a rose blossom was inscribed between two elegant curves of a crescent moon. "The rose speaks of an epic romance in your future, extraordinary, as the moon indicates - as it is a magical symbol - and strong enough to outlast empires. How this passion will conclude, happy or not, I cannot discern, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, full of wisdom, and her beauty is beyond compare." Angela's finger touched the next bone of the three, the entwined serpents, "The entwined serpents touch both the rose and the thorns. A serpent is usually a symbol of deception or evil, secrecy as well. But that is the meaning most used with a single serpent. The pair intertwined together is odd, especially with such a connection with the rose. I would guess that a love will arise between someone close to you and a stranger, one that is not trusted. As if to contrast with the rose... are the thorns. They speak of loss, pain, perhaps even death. All that can be certain is that there will be trouble involved in this stranger's romance."

Two more bones were indicated, and Angela gave out a sigh. "I am sorry for what these mean. The Hawthorn root and the tree. They mean that a betrayal is imminent, and it will come from within your own family, that much is certain."

"But Roran wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Eragon. There was no way that his cousin would ever do anything to harm him.

Angela raised a hand to calm him. "I only read the message the bones present." She looked at the last bone, which had landed all by itself on the side. It showed a plume of fire, a bird emerging from the curling flames. It glowed with a reddish aura.

Her face grew puzzled for a moment. "It's odd that the phoenix should arise," she said, tapping the bone, "No pun intended, even during such a strange casting of the bones. I've only ever heard of it coming up once in the same fortune as the wandering path in all of the history of Alagaësia. It speaks of something rising from death. A person or persons that were thought to be gone forever, or never existed at all, arriving back in a blaze of fury and fire. The last time it arose was..." her brow furrowed, "Ah, yes. The time when the dragons were discovered by the elves. I know not whether it concerns you or someone you know, but it will affect you strongly, I believe."

Eragon barely held in his face's reaction. _The phoenix... I guess it could be suitable to Glaurung's arrival here... _The weight of his supposed future weighed heavily on him, and Angela could see it, for she offered the wine skin to him, and he accepted, his hand shaking. "After all of that, death might be welcome..." he murmured. What reason would Roran ever have to turn on him? Doubt wormed its way through Eragon's mind.

Angela's face was solemn for a moment before she gave a little smile, "It just might be. But you shouldn't worry about what still is yet to occur. The only way the future can harm us is by causing us worry. I can almost guarantee that you will feel better once you're out in the sun."

"Perhaps." _Unfortunately,_ he reflected wryly, _nothing she said will make sense until it has already happened. If indeed it does,_ he amended himself. "You used words of power," he noted quietly.

Angela's eyes flashed with glee, "What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life plays out. You can speak to were-cats, know of the ancient language, and have a very intriguing future. Also, few young men with empty pockets and rough traveling clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman. Who are you?"

Eragon realized that the were-cat must not have told Angela that he was a Rider. He almost said, "Evan," but then changed his mind and simply stated, "I am Eragon."

Angela's eyebrows rose, "Is that who you are or your name?" she asked.

"Both," Eragon said wittily, with a small smile, thinking of his namesake, the first Rider.

"Now I'm all the more interested in seeing how your life will unfold. Who was the ragged man I saw you with yesterday?"

Deciding that one more name couldn't possibly hurt, "His name is Brom."

Angela erupted into a burst of laughter. "Oh, that one! I had no idea!"

Eragon was puzzled at her reaction, "What is it?" he demanded, beginning to rise to his feet.

Angela gestured for him to take his seat again, "No, no, don't be upset," she said, concealing a broad grin, "It's only that - well, he is known by those in my profession. I'm afraid that poor man's doom, or future if you will, is something of a joke among us."

Eragon gritted his teeth in anger, "Don't insult him! He's a better man than any of you could find!" he snapped.

"Peace, peace, child." chided Angela with amusement. "I know that. If we meet again, and if we have the time, I'll be sure to tell you about it. But in the meantime you should-" She stopped speaking at this point as Solembum padded between them. The were-cat stared at Eragon with unblinking eyes.

_Yes? _Eragon asked, with a hint of irritation.

_Listen closely and I will tell you two things for you and one for your friend out in the forest. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa Tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls. And when your friend is confused and needs the wisdom and knowledge to make the right decision, tell him to seek out that which he lost in between the realms._

_In between realms? What do you - _but Solembum had already turned and left, waving his tail ever so gracefully. Angela tilted her head, coils of dense hair shadowing her forehead. "I don't know what he said, and I don't even want to know. He spoke to you and only to you. Don't tell anyone else."

"I think I have to go," said Eragon, shaken.

"If you want to," Angela said, smiling once more. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, especially if you should happen to buy something. But go if you wish; I'm sure that we've given you enough to ponder for a while."

"Yes." Eragon quickly made his way to the door. "Thank you for reading my destiny." _I think._

_"_You're welcome." Angela said, beaming back at him.

* * *

Angela watched Eragon walk down the main street of the city from her doorway. She chuckled, "That boy is going to be quite interesting..." She strode back inside, sat back down at the counter, and swept the bones back into a pile. She pulled the bones' bag over, and was puzzled when it dragged along the counter. Something was inside... But Angela could've sworn the bag had been empty when she had poured the bones out onto the counter...

She peeked inside, and pulled out a small, flat object. _What's this...?_ She turned it over and over in her hands until she finally noticed an odd symbol etched into it. It didn't make much sense to her, but...

"Solembum, pack your bags! We're going to go see _him."_

* * *

_You should remember what the were-cat told you, Eragon. It's important. More than you know_. Glaurung said as he lay down next to Saphira and Eragon. Eragon had left the city directly from Angela's shop, his feet moving on their own, leading him at an increasingly rapid pace to Saphira and the others' hiding spots.

_How do you know, Glaurung_? Eragon asked curiously. He hadn't told Glaurung about Solembum's message to the golden dragon.

_Just trust me, those names are important. Especially the Menoa Tree. As for the Rock of Kuthian... I've heard rumors, but nothing conclusive about what it is. Just don't tell Brom. He'd start asking unnecessary questions, ones that he wouldn't leave alone without them being answered._ _Your fortune telling is for you alone, and nobody else's. You probably shouldn't even have told me and Saphira, though she probably would have wormed it out of you anyway. _Eragon fidgeted a little. He hadn't told them the whole fortune, either. He had a bad feeling about the entwined serpents and the phoenix bones. He didn't want to admit it, but he now realized that Glaurung was definitely secretive about a lot of things, as Brom had said. Eragon didn't hold the same distrust for the gold dragon as Brom did, but the doubt was now growing as a result of the fortune telling.

_I guess you're right. I couldn't lie to Brom anyway... Maybe I won't say anything. Still, this might be too important to hide. _The talked until there was nothing more to say. Eragon was shocked at Kir's condition, but for some reason, the other two dragons were reluctant to divulge anything about it. Once they had exhausted all topics of conversation, they sat there, taking comfort in each others' companionship, watching the trees until dusk. Eragon hurried back to Teirm and was soon knocking on Jeod's door.

"Is Neal back?" he asked the butler.

"Yes, sir. I believe he's in the study right now."

"Thank you," said Eragon. He strode into the room and peeked inside. Brom and the others were sitting almost exactly where they had been the previous night. Brom was puffing angrily on his pipe. Eragon was almost too afraid to ask. "How did it go?"

"Bloody awful!" growled Brom around his pipe.

"So you talked to Brand?" The name rung another chord of familiarity with Eragon, but he ignored it for the time being.

"Not that it did any good." Brom grunted, "This _administrator_ of trade is the worst sort of bureaucrat! The non-corrupt kind. He abides every rule, delights in making his own whenever it can inconvenience someone, and at the same time believes that he's actually doing some _good!_"

"So, he won't let us see the records?" Eragon asked, already knowing the answer.

"No!" snapped Brom in an exasperated tone, "Nothing I could say would sway him. He even refused bribes, and substantial ones at that! I didn't think that I would ever meet a noble that couldn't be bought out, but now that I have, I find that I prefer the corrupt kind. Greedy bastards, I can deal with, not these _noble_ ones that won't take a bribe that would feed a normal family for a month!" He puffed even more furiously on his pipe, mumbling a steady stream of curses.

When he seemed to have calmed, Eragon asked tentatively, "So, what now?"

"I'm going to take the next week and teach you how to read."

"And after that?"

A grin split Brom's face. "After that, we're going to give Brand a nasty surprise." Eragon pestered him for details, but Brom refused to divulge the plan that was currently under construction within his mind. They parted company with Jeod and headed back to the inn. Eragon was almost dreading the coming week and his instruction in the world of letters.

* * *

_Saphira, come quick! _came Glaurung's mental shout. Saphira turned around and headed back towards the campsite, her prey forgotten as it darted into the forest. She glided down next to Glaurung.

_What's going on? _she asked.

_It's Arya, she's waking up! _They leaned over the elf as she began to stir. Her eyes began to crack open... then shot open quickly. Arya tried to scramble to her feet, not with fear, but surprise. A strange look appeared in Arya's eyes. She looked back and forth between Glaurung, Saphira, and Kir, who was still asleep across the clearing. She stared at Saphira for a few moments, almost as if analyzing Saphira's blue color, recognizing it as the same color as the egg she had been carrying. She put her hand on Saphira's brow, and the blue dragon hummed briefly, looking back into Arya's eyes.

"_Kvetha fricai skulblaka. Eka sja ono unin du garjzla abr dag."_

_It is good to see you again, as well, Arya. _Saphira replied.

Arya glanced over at Glaurung, stepping forward cautiously, tilting her head to get a better look as she circled him, examining his every angle. He didn't move. It wouldn't do to startle her and start another person hostile towards him. Brom was enough. She circled back towards his head, looking him in the eye.

"_Glaedr-elda? Er ono?"_

Glaurung may not have been able to speak the Ancient Language fluently... well, actually not much, despite his many readings of the series, but he did recognize Glaedr's name. _No, Arya, I am not he. _he replied. Arya suddenly got a lot tenser. She glanced over at Kir, who still slumbered.

"Who are they, _fricai skulblaka? Eka vanta ilumëo."_

_Arya, they are not enemies. _Arya seemed to relax a little at Saphira's words, but still seemed on edge. Glaurung decided to break the ice.

_I was among those who rescued you from the Shade, Durza. You have nothing to fear from me, nor anything to fear from the black-scaled one, Kir. We are all friends here. _He didn't expect much. Arya was bound to be even more skeptical and hostile than Brom had been, the elf having many years of experience in being suspicious of strangers. Arya didn't relax around him or Kir, seeming much more comfortable around Saphira, whose egg she had carried for many years. Glaurung decided that it was best to keep his distance for now. They fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

**A/N: Aannnddd... And that's a wrap, people! The longest chapter I've ever written is now complete! I really worked hard, and I'm sorry for such a long wait. I'd just like to thank all of you who stayed loyal during my absence. I was even getting an average of 30 hits a day up to last week! Despite it being like on page 7 of the most recently updated stories. Either way, I'd just like to thank everyone who showed support to me during my time of writer's block. I felt as though you people deserved an extra-long chapter for being so loyal.**

**Note to self: NEVER END A CHAPTER ON A CALM NOTE. It just doesn't work out because it doesn't provide any drive to continue as fast as I usually do.**

**This story is now on the favorites list of 35 people and on the story alert list of 28 people!**

**Ok, I will likely not be able to update until after next week, due to finals coming up. I need to study, and so I will be taking a short break. But I will try to pump out another chapter in 2 weeks' time, so stay watching!**

**-=Commentaholic=-**

**

* * *

**

A prophesy made.

**Knucklebones of a dragon**

**show omens of truth.**


	12. Chapter X: Words, Words, Words!

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, doing well so far. For all of you wondering: It's my New Year's Resolution to make my Author's notes smaller. I know my last one was a little longer than this one, but it is my resolution as of THIS chapter. Let's see how long I last before I fail that in a glorious fashion. Good feedback for last chapter. I didn't beat my previous record, having only received 18 reviews, but I'm glad for every single one of them!**

**Chapter title inspired by _Hamlet_, by William Shakespeare.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **_Words, Words, Words!_

* * *

Eragon sighed, resting his chin on his hand as Brom droned on about the alphabet and its oh-so-many uses. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Brom's lessons. It was an amazing experience to learn how to read. A whole new world was opened to him, and Eragon often spent the times after Brom's lessons perusing Jeod's extensive library. Even with his minimal proficiency, he was able to read a decent amount of the scrolls and tomes that lined the walls.

The calm afternoons spent in the book-filled room almost made him forget that he was any different from a normal person. He often found himself wishing that he could continue living like this, a normal life. Then he remembered Saphira, _As long as I have Saphira... this can never be..._ he sadly told himself. Once fate had decided that he would be a Dragon Rider, that was the moment where it became impossible for him to lead a life like other boys.

"Eragon, are you listening?" came Brom's voice, lurching Eragon out of his doze. The old man was staring at him expectantly.

"Uh.. yeah, Brom, I'm listening." said Eragon.

"Good, then you can tell me what I just said." said Brom, who crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

_Damn, _thought Eragon, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Brom chuckled at Eragon's reaction.

"I thought so. You need to pay attention, Eragon. If we're going to get the records we need, we're going to need all the help we can get, and that includes you." Brom said, rising from his chair. "Go outside and get some fresh air, we're done for today."

Eragon gave a silent prayer of thanks to the gods. He stretched and rose from his chair as well, cracking his back before heading towards the door leading into the courtyard contained within the walls of Jeod's property. The estate itself was shaped like a square, with the courtyard contained within the hollow center. This courtyard was dotted with a few trees and flowerbeds that were in full bloom. The cool shade beneath the trees loomed over a smooth stone bench, in which Eragon decided to sit and relax. He lazily looked around the courtyard, not really looking at anything in particular. He saw Jaredin, who was sitting on a bench near the opposite end of the courtyard, sharpening his blade. Jaredin had made it apparent during their stay in Teirm that he didn't like sitting around and doing nothing. He was a man of action. When he wasn't honing Fal'Sira's edge, he was exploring outside the city in the forest, and often came back winded and sweaty, likely due to exercising.

Sabo, however, was a lot like Brom. He had taken to snooping around the city barracks, joking with the soldiers, subtly learning about the city's compliment and the times of the changing of the guards. He claimed that it would come in handy if the group should have to make a hasty escape. Brom, when he wasn't tutoring Eragon, had been asking around the governor's estate, eliciting information about the governor's habits from the maids there. So far, nobody had caught on to one extra man hanging around the servant quarters, but that would likely only last for a short while.

The sun sank down lower towards the horizon as Eragon lounged on the bench. He realized that he had neglected to visit Saphira and the others over the last few days, but reassured himself that Saphira could handle it. It wasn't as if she was alone, because she had Glaurung and Kir as company. Although, the night that Brom had begun Eragon's lessons, he thought he had heard Saphira's voice faintly in his mind, trying to contact him, but he had dismissed it, thinking, _It can wait till morning._ Her mental voice had faded from its already faint presence after this, with what could have been a sense of exasperation.

The butler called out to Eragon and Jaredin that the evening meal was ready, and that the others had returned from their daily activities. Eragon and Jaredin arrived in the dining room to a wall of sound. Jeod, Brom and Sabo were all arguing. From the sound of it, Brom was trying to convince Jeod to take them to the records earlier than agreed, Jeod was pleading that he be patient and wait for the time to be right, and Sabo was trying to calm them both down.

"The longer we wait here, the greater the risk of discovery, Jeod! I have to get Eragon and the others to safety. Sitting here and waiting for the Empire, the Ra'zac or, gods forbid, the King himself to find us is just folly!" Brom bellowed, prodding at Jeod's chest with his finger. Sabo pulled Brom back from the harassed merchant who bore an expression of frustration.

"I know that, Brom! But we can't rush politics. If I go in there unannounced and without a reason, we'll find ourselves imprisoned faster than you could say 'Wait just a minute!'." Jeod ran a shaking hand through his thinning hair, "All I ask is that you wait two more days. I have an appointment in the hall of records building to deliver my monthly report. I can get you in past the front gate, and you can sneak off to the main archives while I occupy the attention of the governor-" He cut off in the middle of his sentence as Helen came through the door on the opposite end of the dining hall. He gestured that they would discuss the matter later and sat down at the table.

The meal was consumed in a weighty silence. Brom muttered under his breath as he moved his food around on his plate with the silver fork provided. Eragon glanced back and forth between the older men, then tossed a significant glance towards Jaredin, who returned the look as if to say, _I know what you mean._ It seemed like Jaredin wasn't the only one getting stir-crazy.

After dinner, and after Helen had retired to the bedroom upstairs, Brom approached Jeod.

"I apologize, old friend. I am just worried about our first chance at freedom in one hundred years being caught due to my negligence."

Jeod waved him away, "No matter, Brom. I understand your reluctance to stay put. You never were one for politics, nor the most patient of people. I promise that the moment an earlier appointment becomes available, I will inform you."

Brom nodded and, after a few awkward minutes, they departed from Jeod's house, returning to their inn.

The next few days passed in a bit of a lull. Brom's lessons for Eragon continued, Jaredin continued to go mad with the boredom, and Saphira continued her silent treatment of Eragon. Two days later, Jeod gathered them for their evening excursion to the archives.

* * *

"_Are you mad?"_ Brom hissed, pulling Eragon back into the shadows just in time to avoid a passing guard. He caught Eragon and shoved the boy into Jaredin, who waited behind him with Sabo. Jeod had gone past a few minutes earlier, leading the main guard away to escort the merchant to the governor. Jeod had mumbled an excuse to the guard that Brom and the others were there to retrieve something from his office down the corridor. Thank the gods that the guard was thick as a board. Any half-intelligent guard would question the legitimacy of a claim that four people were needed to find one item.

They snuck past the patrols, making it at last to the main archives chamber. Sabo did some quick tinkering with the lock and the door sprang open at his touch. "Inside, _hurry_!" Sabo hissed, gesturing through the door. Once everyone had made it through, he closed the door once more and locked it, so that it would not appear to have ever been opened. "Someone find us a lamp." Sabo whispered into the darkness.

"Got one," Brom intoned, accompanied by the clink of glass on metal, "_Brisingr._" A flare of light lit the room momentarily, and then the room filled with a warm illumination. Brom stood off to the side with a small lamp, already at work near the bookshelves. Sabo soon joined him, as did Jaredin and Eragon, though Brom preferred that Eragon keep watch while he searched the shipping manifests.

As the search continued, Eragon did his duty and occasionally glanced through the crack in the door to check for any approaching soldiers. He had just turned back to the journal he was perusing when a familiar voice echoed in his mind. _Eragon? Can you hear me? _

_Glaurung? Where are you? _The dragon couldn't have been foolish enough to approach the city, had he? The last thing they needed was for Teirm to be put on alert. Eragon tried to keep his composure as he crossed the room, casually glancing skyward once he arrived at the open window. _And how did you know where to find us?_

Glaurung gave a mental huff of annoyance and frustration. _Saphira was getting restless and demanded that I contact you. I'm flying high over the city, well out of sight, and searched for your mental presence. She's not happy, Eragon. She was already angry at being stuck here, and you ignoring her didn't help the situation._

Eragon grimaced. He was sure that Saphira would have quite the lecture for him once they met back up again. He shouldn't have dismissed her contact simply because he was tired. _Is that all, Glaurung?_

_No, I also thought that I would mention that Jeod can't stall for much longer, the guards have been replaced, and a scholar spotted the light coming from under the door to your room. He's gone to fetch the guard captain. You should have told us that you were planning to sneak in tonight. _Eragon barely restrained his jaw from dropping. Then again, he should have learned by now to expect Glaurung to know more than he let on.

_Thanks._

_Don't mention it. I would have spoken up earlier, but I was expecting someone else to warn you first. _Glaurung paused, and Eragon could sense a bit of panic. _I've got to go. The cloud cover is breaking up, and I can't risk being spotted. Good luck. _The golden dragon broke off the contact, and Eragon spotted a dark spot flitting over the bright circle of the moon before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"We've got to get out of here." Eragon said to the others, receiving strange looks in reply.

"And why is that?" Sabo said, glancing at Eragon before returning to his work.

"The guards are coming. I listened in on the minds of the people in this wing of the building, and I found a scholar hurrying to tell the guard captain about us." Eragon couldn't bring up Glaurung's part in the warning. Brom would inquire as to why the dragon was risking a flight over the town.

"Damn. We'd better hurry. It'd be a waste to not find what we seek." Sabo intoned, gathering up a cluster of tomes.

The next few minutes were spent in near panic. Jaredin and Eragon guarded the door while Sabo and Brom perused the books. They all gave a sigh of relief at Brom's soft cry of discovery.

"Found it! Let's get out of here." Brom said, tucking the leatherbound book into his satchel. They hurried down the corridor, Sabo bringing up the rear, checking behind them.

They paused as they reached another intersection, Brom peering around the corner. Two guards patrolled at the opposite end, facing the other direction he gestured to cross the hall as quickly as possible. Jaredin darted across, followed by Sabo, but the guards turned back and began back down the hall before Eragon and Brom could cross. Sabo looked at them, gestured for Brom and Eragon to be quiet, then disappeared through a door a short jog down the hall behind him.

The guards had almost reached the small decorative archway that Eragon and Brom had concealed themselves in when a shadow surged forward behind them. The first guard hadn't even hit the floor from the throwing knife in the back of his head before the second was clutching at his throat, blood bubbling from the slit that Sabo had inflicted. Sabo wiped his dagger with a small rag and knelt to retrieve his throwing knife before he signalled the group to continue.

The party stealthily proceeded down to the ground floor and out the main gate, disappearing into the residential buildings just as a loud alarm rose up from the keep that housed the archives.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I'm kinda depressed as to how this chapter turned out. It's a lot shorter than I usually write, but I feel like doing something special next chapter. Hopefully it'll make up for it. Although, I'm thinking that some people will just be happy to see an update a month after the most recent one. But I do apologize if this chapter does not meet with peoples' satisfaction. It is rather dull in my opinion. I just couldn't write any more for this chapter without forcing it. It took me a month to get this far (actually I faltered in a large way around the courtyard scene at Jeod's Manor for about 3 weeks), and the A/N obviously shows that. I started this chapter about three days after New Year's Day.**

**I'd like to express my gratitude to many readers who somehow are maintaining my hit count at 40+ a day without fail. This story (despite having no update for a month or so) still managed almost 1000 hits this month so far. A.N.D. is at 7,834 hits in all!**

**Here's a little shameless advertisement. I have a collaboration story in progress. I have teamed up with dragonrider101, and our story is two chapters in. The story is titled "Of Werecats and Dragons" by **Commentaholic n Dragonrider101**, and in my opinion, it is off to a better start than A.N.D., despite the lackluster hit count.**

**Now to curl up and hope that the gods of New Year's Resolutions doesn't strike me down for this lengthy "Return from Absence" speech.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**

**Haiku for the chapter:**

Words fill the pages

of the scrolls along the wall.

Tonight we steal one.


	13. Chapter XI: Down by the Lake

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, here we are again. I felt as though I was obligated to write another chapter for this story due to its 10,000-hit anniversary. It's a huge milestone that I've been looking forward to for about a month. **

**As you may have noticed, I've been recently pre-occupied with writing songfics and updating my older stories, hoping for redemption for leaving them alone so long.**

**So... 10,000 hits...Woohoo! **

**Also, you can thank SimplySupreme for hauling me back from my vacation I took from IC with his (or her, it's safer to say both) eager review for this story. I've been dabbling in writing for other genres, and only some worked out well. I've got another Oblivion fanfiction started, as well as another update for TFoLK planned, which is nearing completion within probably 4-5 chapters, but that is just a rough estimate.**

**. . .**

**Well, this A/N came to a screeching halt... I can't seem to think of anything else to write, so I'll just get started, then...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **_Down by the Lake_

* * *

The triumphant companions returned to Jeod's manor without any trouble. But that didn't stop Helen from fussing over Jeod upon his return.

"You could've been killed!" she wailed. Jeod, surprised at the lack of her usual composure, held her firmly at arm's length.

"I would never leave you alone, my dear," he said soothingly.

As soon as Jeod had managed to calm Helen down and get her upstairs and into bed, he joined the rest of the group in the study.

"Well," Brom began, "these records really only confirm what we already suspected. The Ra'zac are in, on, or near Helgrind. Or at least in the vicinity of Dras-Leona, that is."

"So what do we do now?" Eragon asked, "We're going after them, right?"

"Patience, Eragon," chided Brom, "First we must get this news to the Varden." He nodded towards Sabo, "You can handle that, right?"

Sabo nodded back, "Indeed. With Kir's help, I can get back in half the time." He grasped the scroll containing everything that they had discovered, "I'll be seeing you when you get there, then?"

Brom nodded a second time, "I'll take a bit longer, though. I'll be rushed to finish Eragon's training, but we shouldn't run into any trouble. Take Arya with you, she needs to get to the Varden's healers as soon as possible."

Sabo bade farewell to the others and then departed into the night.

"Won't there be guards on alert?" Eragon asked worriedly.

"Sabo's more than up to the task. You forget who trained him," Brom said, chuckling. "We, however, will be laying low for a few days. You're more important to keep hidden. Get some rest, you have more lessons in the morning."

Reluctantly, Eragon complied, though he didn't relish the thought of informing Saphira about their extended stay. If Glaurung was right, she was already mad.

Eragon massaged his temples, "Oh, this isn't going to be pleasant _at all,_" he murmured.

If Glaurung was to be believed, Saphira was already rather irked. Adding a few more days of idleness and boredom onto that…

Well, let's just say that Eragon was glad that Sabo would be the one relaying that bad news to the irate dragoness.

* * *

Sabo let out a grunt of exertion between clenched teeth as he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff on which the dragons had settled. Dusting himself off, Sabo began to grumble about the dragons' choice of location, but…

_Where were they?_

The camp showed signs of recent use: indentations in the grass, fresh claw marks on the trees where the dragons had sharpened their claws, but the dragons themselves were nowhere to be seen in the deserted campsite. The only movement was a tendril of smoke that could be seen trickling up from a recently-made fire pit.

That gave Sabo reason to hesitate. He thought to himself, _Dragons don't need a campfire..._

A high-pitched shriek interrupted his musings. Sabo spun around, sword in hand within a heartbeat, eyes darting around for the source of the sound. He managed to glimpse the sun shining off of something white before it disappeared into the forest.

Sabo, overcome by acute curiosity as to what was fleeing from the camp, threw caution to the winds and gave chase. His eyes followed his quarry's zig-zagging path as it and Sabo bounded through the woods. Sabo cursed as his cloak snagged on a plant which had almost seemed to leap out to catch him.

He turned back towards his prey as he untangled his cloak, only to find that the momentary pause had allowed it to escape. Sabo cursed again and took off in the direction he had last seen it going.

Vaulting over a fallen tree, Sabo found himself unexpectedly plucked out of the air by a massive claw. He thrashed about for a moment before recognizing Glaurung's golden scales upon the grasping talons in which he now found himself. A moment later, Glaurung's head came down to meet Sabo's eyes with one of his own. A snort erupted from the golden dragon's nostrils as he recognized the black-robed, skinny man. Glaurung turned, Sabo still encased in his scaly fist, and launched himself into the sky, angling south after a few seconds of gaining altitude.

Sabo barely had a moment to get his bearings before Glaurung began descending again. Glaurung landed with a lurch, tossing Sabo to the ground before him. Sabo looked up to find Kir and Saphira looking at him from the shore of a small lake beside which they had chosen to relax and sun themselves.

It was only Sabo, Glaurung rumbled, returning to his position between the other two dragons, marked by an indentation in the ground made by his weight. Sabo scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off once more before facing the dragons fully. The dragons looked back at him, Saphira glaring while Kir and Glaurung looked amused as if sharing a joke at Sabo's expense. Sabo looked back at Saphira, wondering what he could have done to earn the sapphire dragoness' animosity.

Then Sabo noticed something he had missed before: A trail of white cloth wending its way along the ground from behind Saphira. Sabo followed it with his eyes until he met emerald eyes staring back at him. Startled by this, he took a second look, finally realizing that it was Arya, awake, peering back at him from her hiding place behind Saphira's bulk.

_It's alright, Arya_, came Glaurung's mental assurance,_ he is a friend. Don't worry; we'll hold him down while you go get dressed. _Embarrassment on Sabo's behalf was evident.

Now Sabo understood, and a rare tinge of red swept across his pale visage as he blushed at his predicament. He had managed to walk into camp at the same moment Arya returned from bathing, clad in but a mere bunch of cloth to protect from the forest's brambles. Understandably the following action of any half-naked woman, be it elf or human, would be to flee from the stranger in the camp, seeking refuge among her dragon friends.

Arya proceeded back towards the campsite, concealed from Sabo's view by Saphira's membranous wing. The dragoness cast a look back at Sabo that would have melted the walls of Uru'baen itself.

Only once Saphira and Arya had left the clearing did all three males let out the breath that they had collectively been holding in.

_Awkward… _Glaurung and Kir said in unison, their eyes glancing knowingly at Sabo, whose pale skin had, if it was even possible, gone even paler at Saphira's glare.

_You got off lucky there, Sabo_, whispered Glaurung. Kir nodded emphatically. _Although…_ Glaurung heard a tree crash to the ground off in the forest; _I don't think you're out of the woods, yet. No pun intended_.

Sabo shuddered at Glaurung's all-too-true words. He didn't need the dragons' telepathic abilities to feel the aura of murderous intent radiating off of the retreating females.

_Sabo, what brings you here, anyway_? asked Kir.

Finally getting his trembling under control, Sabo turned back to his friend. "The mission was a success. You and I are heading to the Varden with the information. Though, Arya being awake makes my job easier, too, since now I won't have to strap her to the saddle. But still..." _Great_, he thought, _time alone with someone who hates me_. He brought his palm up to rub his brow, _Gods, what a bad first impression_.

_What about the others? _asked Glaurung as he lowered his head down onto his claws, eyes half-shut.

"They're going to be staying here for a few days until the guards aren't as alert. Then you, Saphia, Brom and Eragon are going to follow our route south towards the Boers. Once you reach Orthíad, I'll have already left, but you can take the tunnels east from there towards Tronjheim where we will be waiting."

At this, Glaurung's head shot up, eye wide. _Orthíad? Did you just say Orthíad?_

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sabo asked, his eyebrow raised.

_Sabo, trust me. Orthíad isn't safe._

"Please, Glaurung, Orthíad is as safe as ever. I was there a mere two weeks ago, in fact, visiting my old friend Egilvar." Sabo replied, giving Glaurung an odd look, "Galbatorix doesn't even know about the full network of Dwarven cities, much less that old relic."

_If you say so... but I have a bad feeling about this, _murmured Glaurung, lowering his head back down on top of his claws.

Glaurung couldn't say what was on his mind. In fact, he didn't even know what to think anymore. By all rights, Orthíad should have been an Urgal staging area by now. What had changed?

"Kir, go fetch your saddle from the camp so I can get it ready. I'm not risking another incident."

Kir nodded and took to the air towards the campsite. Sabo watched him go for a few moments and then, once satisfied that Kir was out of earshot, turned to Glaurung.

"Glaurung, I need to talk to you about something." he said, somewhat worriedly.

Glaurung raised an eyebrow at this, _What about, Sabo?_

"It's about Brom. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, and with me gone, it'll be up to you and Saphira to protect the others. Particularly you, in fact." Sabo emphasized the last part especially.

_Why me? Surely you have confidence in Brom?_

_"_Sure I do, but Brom... Let's just say that I think that Brom's a little too stubborn for his own good."

Glaurung rolled his eyes, _Welcome to my world._

Sabo chuckled, "Besides, there's another reason that I chose to tell you specifically." Sabo sighed, sitting down and leaning his back against Glaurung's side. "You seem to have an uncanny sixth sense for detecting danger. It would be foolish to ignore the advantage it could give, despite Brom's misgivings about your mysterious past." Sabo looked up at Glaurung's head, "We all have secrets, and I don't blame you for keeping yours. I just want everyone to come out of this alive. I'll be careful in Orthíad if you wish, since I trust your instincts."

Glaurung absentmindedly nodded. He felt the same way about Brom, of course. Then again, it had been some time since he had contemplated Brom's fate. He still didn't know whether or not it would be best to save Eragon's mentor.

_On one hand, _Glaurung thought, _Brom is Eragon's mentor, and would no doubt help Eragon's progress. On the other hand, if Brom lives, Eragon may never be pressed to become and independent rider, always clinging to Brom's hand like a little child. _

Glaurung and Sabo sat there for a few minutes, neither speaking, until Kir returned, Arya already strapped into the saddle.

"Well," Sabo said, grunting as he rose, "Time to get moving, I guess." He stretched before reaching up to grasp one of Kir's spikes to pull himself up into the saddle.

Sitting astride Kir, Sabo looked back at Glaurung, "Take care of them, okay?"

_I will. See you later, Sabo, _Glaurung said, raising a scaly claw in farewell to the trio.

Kir turned his head towards Glaurung, _And take care of Saphira, too, Glaurung. She is too important to lose._

_Don't I know it, _Glaurung said, flashing a fang-filled smile.

He watched as the three companions launched into the air, angling south. Glaurung sighed and went back to sleep, the heat of the day dancing across his scales, which was a rather pleasant feeling indeed.

* * *

Glaurung felt like he had only just gotten to sleep when he felt a pointy object jab him in the side. _Ugh, Saphira, not now. Please! _He tried to get back to sleep, but Saphira wouldn't have that.

The golden dragon gave out a surprised growl as he was suddenly, and very violently, shoved sideways. Unable to right himself due to the suddenness of the act, he found himself rolling over and over until he splashed into the shallow water at the lake's edge.

Spluttering water out of his nostrils, he looked over to see Saphira standing next to where he had been sleeping, looking very pleased with herself, her tail moving back and forth rather mischieviously.

_Not. Funny._ he rumbled.

_Oh, I thought it was. _Saphira said, humor evident in her tone.

_C'mere, you! _he shouted, lunging at her and hauling her into the lake. The two dragons enjoyed the rest of the afternoon playing and swimming in the lake before drifting off to sleep beneath the stars.

* * *

_The stars look so beautiful from up here, _Kir whispered, trailing his talons along the cloud bank that drifted along on the invisible air currents below them.

"Yeah..." Sabo replied, lying on his back, arms behind his head which rested on the nape of Kir's neck. Arya had already called it a night, falling asleep with her arms and legs strapped into the saddle, cheek resting against the supple leather harness.

Sabo looked to the side, watching the endless wasteland that comprised the edge of the Hadarac soar by beneath him. Eventually, he drifted off to the realm of dreams, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of Kir's broad wings.

* * *

**A/N: Things are finally getting moving!**

**Wow... Looking back to when I started the first A/N... like... 2 months ago? Shorter chapter than usual, but at least it proves that I'm alive, and it's kind of a chapter that sates one's appetite, if only for the moment.**

**Now, first off. I'd like to explain why I was gone so long.**

**-School was more important.**

**-I got distracted with other stories.**

**-The dog ate my rough draft. **

**Whichever excuse you want to use, most of them are true.**

**But hey, I'm back! Even if I didn't get to where I wanted to get to in this chapter, I still managed to get most of it down. I didn't want to make you guys wait another 3-4 days. I wanted to get this up before I left on my senior trip tomorrow. I'm gonna be back Monday, so I expect to get like... maybe 12 reviews when I get back? Dunno. That's the average number I get, I think. At least, as it is spread out along a week of readers.**

**I hope to update a lot more now that school has released me unto summer vacation, but no promises. I still have many stories that people like to read, even if I have put a number of them on Hiatus. I apologize to all who agonized over my absence.**

**-sigh- Anywho... it's late. Gonna post this before I go to sleep. See you all in a week!**

**...**

**Oh wait! Almost forgot. If you haven't seen my profile page lately, you might not know that I have a facebook page for my fanbase (link on my profile page), and I have also joined Skype under the name Commentaholic (both skype name and real name). Contact me if you wish, don't if you do not desire to, it matters to me, though.**

**Ugh, long A/N, but things had to be said. Oh, and opinions on the new account system? Personally, I don't like it, because it put the stats tab at the very bottom.**

**...**

**Oh, and the more you review, the faster I update. Just a little hint there.  
**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	14. Chapter XII: Children of the Desert

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, here's yet another overdue chapter. I've been elsewhere, I know. The occasional review and favoriting of this story has certainly awoken me from my lethargy occasionally, but I haven't started working on this until now.**

**I'm just going to come out and say it. This one will be a bit depressing. On multiple levels.**

**That is all. You'll have to read and find out why.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **_Children of the Desert_

* * *

Sabo wiped his brow as he looked up at the midday sun. He and Kir had stopped for a break after flying through the night. Kir had wanted to rest early that morning, but Sabo had stressed the need to cover as much ground as possible before the sun rose. That way they could continue to sneak past the Empire's main cities.

Kir had set them down in the middle of a grove of trees beside a river. It was an idyllic spot, and Arya had relieved Kir of his burdensome saddle and was helping him wash off the sweat that had accumulated and seeped up between his charcoal-hued scales.

The elven woman was still a bit cautious around Sabo, which wasn't all that surprising. His pale countenance had created many a bad first impression, and this certainly wouldn't be the last time a woman had panicked at his appearance.

Sabo was sorting through their supplies, picking out enough to create a small meal. He had taken enough to get them to the Hadaracs, but he still felt the need to ration their food. Who knows what could happen to delay their progress. Empire patrols, merchant caravans... any number of things would have to be avoided in order to keep their existence a secret. Sabo was no stranger to stealth, but the introduction of a dragon changed things. Arya, no doubt, had skills in the art of covert movement, having smuggled the egg across the empire many times over the years she had borne it among the elves and the Varden.

While the other two were setting up camp, Sabo sat down next to a map, planning their route. Having a dragon for transportation was both a blessing and a curse, for they could cover much greater distances. Of course, with flight came the greater chance of being spotted, especially with Kir's black scales. In order to appear inconspicuous, Kir had to fly them to a great height, so as to appear as a bird to the people below.

Sabo finished his planning and settled into his bedroll, awaiting the coming night.

He awoke to the earth-shattering sound of a thunderclap. _What? _he wondered, scrambling out of his bedroll, skin sprouting goosebumps as chilled drops of water from the sky fell onto his face and neck as he tilted his head to look up at the darkened clouds, punctuated as they were with flashes of lightning. _There were no indications of a storm, especially not one of this level of ferocity!_ Sabo pulled his hood up and lowered his head against the strong gusts of wind that were blowing. He looked around frantically to find his two companions. He discovered them huddled together beneath a tree, Kir holding out one of his wings to shelter Arya from the wind and rain.

_Sabo, what do we do?_ Kir asked, flinching as another bolt of lightning flashed down from the clouds. Dragons held an innate fear of lightning. Many a dragon had been cut down in its prime by foolhardy trips into storms such as these, so Kir's fears were completely understandable.

"We've got to get to shelter!" Sabo shouted against the sound of the rain falling on the countless leaves in the forest around them. Arya nodded, beginning to grab their supplies. Sabo helped her quickly heave the bags onto Kir's back as the storm raged around them. Arya was tightening Kir's saddle straps when Sabo heard a fearsome bellow from above. His blood froze in his veins.

Looking up, Sabo saw lightning illuminate the skies, outlining a winged shape for an instant before it was lost into the dark, rainy air._ What... was that? _Sabo said, trembling. He didn't have to wait long before he was struck in the stomach by something's scaly tail, the impact sending him across the clearing. His flight was cut short by an oak tree that blocked his path. Sabo struck it hard then slid to the ground, coughing up blood. He raised himself up on one hand, ignoring Kir's frantic cries, to look at his assailant.

It was hard to see clearly in the darkness, not to mention the added effect of the pouring rain, but Sabo could faintly make out the figure of a large dragon, spines jutting backwards from its forehead, a vicious mace on the end of its tail. Red eyes peered out from beneath its bony eyelids. Sabo could also make out a figure dismounting from the beast.

"It's been a long time... Sabo, isn't it? How long has it been? Ten...fifteen years?" asked a voice as slippery as ice and twice as chilling. The voice didn't seem to be hindered at all by the storm, arriving at Sabo's ears as if the speaker was right next to him. It was a voice that Sabo knew well, despite how much the speaker had changed. "You've got someone that belongs to me."

"Carsaib... What has Galbatorix done to you...?"

* * *

_A young Sabo looked up from his studies as his the tent flap opened, letting in the light from the bright sun outside as it shone off the endless dunes. "Have a nice walk, master?" he asked as he glanced towards Haeg. Upon seeing the limp form in his master's arms, Sabo leapt up and laid out a bedroll, upon which Haeg laid the child. "Where did he come from? Will he be alright?" The questions flowed from Sabo's mouth until he received a sharp look from Haeg, at which Sabo's mouth shut rather quickly._

_"I know not, Sand Lizard. He may be beyond saving, but I must do what I can," Haeg muttered. He laid his hands on the limp boy, inhaling deeply as he went to work._

_Sabo ignored the use of the old man's nickname for him as his eyes were drawn to the old man's actions. His eyes opened wide as he watched swirls of light surround his teacher, spinning around in spirals of multicolored light. The old man's eyes shot open, light emitting from them as like two miniature suns. Haeg's hands glowed, and a faint aura of light, as if a pale imitation of the magic at work in Haeg's body, surrounded the unconscious youth._

_This continued for a few minutes, longer than Sabo would have wished. The suspense was palpable as the time droned on and on, with no change except a visible slouch in Haeg's posture. When it stopped, it occurred almost too quickly for Sabo to notice the change. One moment, Haeg was healing the boy, the next he was sprawled out on the ground. Sabo rushed to his master's side. "Master!"_

_"Water..." Haeg croaked. Sabo nodded, darting outside, the tent flap being flung out of the way in his haste. The sun shone down on his tanned skin and white robe as he darted towards the spring that rested in the center of the oasis next to which their home stood. Sabo grabbed the bucket beside the source of precious water, scooping it into the vessel and carefully carried it back as fast as he could manage without spilling the contents._

_When Sabo re-entered the tent, Haeg had pulled himself up onto his chair, his head hanging down from exhaustion. Sabo grabbed a wooden cup from one of the many shelves that bore, for the most part, scrolls of ancient wisdom. Filling the cup to the brim, he offered it to his master, who drank it greedily._

_"That was amazing, master!" Sabo exclaimed. Haeg just waved him away._

_"The boy needs some as well, Lizard..." Sabo nodded and carefully administered water to the unconscious boy, taking great care not to accidentally drown the helpless child._

_"Where did you find him, master?" Sabo asked once Haeg seemed to have recovered a little._

_"Out in the wastes. I know not how he came to be out there, but I could not leave him to die out there in the sand. Of all the ways to go, I believe that to be the worst. Dying alone in a hot wasteland, where it seems that even the gods cannot hear your cries for death." Haeg mused. Sabo nodded. He had long ago learned to heed Haeg's words, for he said little unless there was something worth saying. He mostly left Sabo alone to read from the scrolls, admonishing him when the young lad got too focused and deprived himself of sleep. "In time... we will see if the gods' mercy was granted to this boy for a reason."_

* * *

_"_What Galbatorix did to me? He has done nothing! I am what I am by my own choice, fool!" Durza taunted as he approached Sabo, drawing his long, curved blade.

Sabo drew his own longsword, a weapon he used rarely but always kept it in good condition. "Don't do this, Carsaib. I don't wish to fight you."

"My name is Durza!" the Shade spat, swinging his blade at Sabo, who just barely managed to bring his own sword up to block, parrying the blow off to the side. "And you'd better fight if you want to live! Not like you trying will make much of a difference!" Durza lunged again at Sabo, raining blow after blow upon the man's defense.

"You will always be Carsaib to me." Sabo calmly replied, despite the dire situation he was in.

_Sabo, I'll be right there!_ Kir shouted, trying to lunge towards the Shade to help his friend.

"Kir, no!" Sabo shouted, "Stay back!"

It was too late, however. The black dragon that Durza had arrived on leapt between the oncoming Kir and the combatants, pinning down the young dragon and then sitting once more to watch the swordfight with interest.

Arya was nowhere to be seen, surprisingly. Sabo guessed that she was biding her time, waiting for a chance to be useful. She probably would have entered the fray already if she had been at full strength. But as it was, even her brief time in Durza's prison had weakened her.

Lightning crackled overhead as the wind blew through the trees, producing an eerie droning noise. Sabo wished that he could get out of his cloak. The rainwater had soaked into the material, making him heavier and slower in combat. But as long as Durza was on the attack, Sabo could not do so. Durza let out a long streak of maniacal laughter, charging forward, the look in his eye only one of the many indications of his lost sanity. Sabo pitied him, in a way, after what happened.

* * *

_"Carsaib! Don't do this! It isn't what Haeg would have wanted!" Sabo pleaded, grasping Carsaib's sleeve as the its owner was halfway out the door. A few years had passed since they had taken in the desert orphan, and Sabo and Carsaib had grown close under Haeg's teachings._

_"And how do you know that!" Carsaib bellowed, shaking off Sabo's hand, "I'm sure he didn't want to die, either!" He stormed outside, the tent flap closing behind him. Sabo heard a horse whinny before the faint sound of sand being churned up by hooves faded._

_Haeg had been killed in an attack by raiders, who had attempted to plunder the wealth of knowledge hidden within Haeg's domicile. Unfortunately for them, they found nothing, Haeg having used his powers to send them to a trusted colleague at the cost of a large portion of his life force, leaving him weak. When the raiders arrived as Haeg had predicted, they found an empty tent and an old man. Being outraged at losing their possible fortune, they had slain Haeg, leaving the old man lying dead on the sands._

_"Oh Haeg... What do I do?" Sabo wondered aloud. "Why did you send us away? We could have helped!"_

_Their master had sent them out on an errand earlier that day, presumedly to keep them safe. But Carsaib didn't see it that way. He saw it as Haeg not seeing them as strong enough to help. He did not take weakness well. Gods knew what he might do, given the knowledge that he had been tutored in over the years._

_Sabo finally made up his mind. It was all he could do to go in pursuit of his friend. He emerged from the tent into a sandstorm, one that had not been there a few minutes earlier when they had arrived back at the their home. Raising a hand to shield his eyes, "What is this...?" Then his eyes widened, despite the sand particles that threatened to assault them. "No!" Sabo struggled to find his horse, grasping its reins with a flailing hand. He pulled himself up onto it, searching for the tracks left by Carsaib's mount. To his dismay, the tracks were obliterated by this storm that was no doubt conjured by a sorceror's magic. Carsaib's magic. He must have tracked down the raiders and was using his knowledge to seek revenge._

_Sabo was struck with a sense of dread. The one thing that Haeg had warned them before agreeing to teach them had been about using the spirits in a fit of rage. Spirits summoned in fury and anger could overwhelm the conjuror, turning him into something... else._

_"Carsaib!" Sabo shouted into the sandstorm, his horse unwilling to move into the swirling sands._

* * *

_"_This storm is your doing, I assume, Carsaib?" Sabo asked, trying to buy himself some more time to think.

"Of course it is!" Durza shouted, "I had to keep you and your dragon friend from escaping, didn't I? And that elf... I shall enjoy breaking her. Her escape caused me enough trouble with Galbatorix as it is." he said, swinging his blade again, snarling.

As Sabo backpedaled across the clearing, he glimpsed Kir struggling to rise under the strong claw of the other dragon, who seemed content to watch the fight unfold. He had to get Kir free. The Varden could not afford the dangers should Arya and Kir fall into Galbatorix's clutches.

_Forgive me, Master. I must break your last rule._

Sabo reached deep inside himself, releasing the power that he hadn't used for over a decade. Light shot from Sabo's eyes as he took hold of the magic, spirits rising up around him.

"What are you doing, Sabo?" Durza laughed, "Do you honestly think that your pitiful spells can hurt me? I AM INVINCIBLE!"

But Sabo wasn't even listening. His sword fell from his grasp as the power infused every portion of his being. Durza charged at Sabo, sword raised high, only to rebound off a field of energy.

With a gesture, the large black dragon was sent tumbling off of Kir, who rose painfully. _Sabo! _he cried out.

_"I am sorry, my friend." _said an airy voice from Sabo. Tendrils of light trailed from the man's fingers and his entire body glowed with a ghostly aura.

"No... you couldn't have mastered _that _skill!" Durza whispered.

_"I did, Carsaib, my friend. While you chose the path of destruction, I followed the path of our master." _

Sabo gestured and Durza went flying into a tree. The Shade picked himself up painfully before sending crimson flames at Sabo, which parted around the man's outstretched hand.

_"Kir. You need to leave."_

* * *

_"Why do you fight so hard, Brom? Surely you could conceal yourself somewhere beyond Galbatorix's reaches and live out a peaceful life." inquired Sabo. He and Brom were taking a brief respite from their arduous training, giving the youth the chance to ask the question that he'd been dying to ask his aging mentor. Sabo's skin had faded from the desert tan that he had obtained in his time with Haeg, now spending a great deal of time in Tronjheim. His skin had begun the long process of returning to its natural hue._

_"Because, Sabo, I have something that prevents me from doing so."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"The need to protect others. No matter how weak I may get, no matter the cost to my own life... I have something to protect. And that is what gives me the strength I need." Brom said, turning to Sabo, "One day you will have something that you need to protect, and you will know."_

_"Know what?"_

_"You will know what is worth giving your life to preserve."_

* * *

_I won't leave you here! _Kir shouted.

_"I am already gone, Kir. This technique is the last resort of a dying sorceror, the Celestial Core. I may not be able to defeat Durza either in mortal form or in this one, but I can at least help you to escape."_

_But-_

_"Go! Grab Arya and RUN!" _A wave of light shot through the air, throwing the storm into chaos, tearing itself apart. The clouds faded to wisps of darkness and the rain faded into nothing. Arya came running out of the forest, clambering up Kir's back, urging him to fly. Kir didn't want to go, though. _"Kir, GO!"_ Sabo shouted.

The young black dragon took to the skies, albeit reluctantly. After spiralling up to a decent height, he made a beeline south. As the dragon disappeared from sight, Sabo let out a sigh.

_"It is done, then." _The light that infused Sabo's form grew to a frightening intensity and Durza had to shield his eyes from the glare. The Shade felt like his skin was on fire. His ear-splitting shriek filled the air as he fought to conceal himself from the pure light pouring out of Sabo. Then nothing.

Durza peered around the tree that he had hidden himself behind. Nothing remained of the one called Sabo except for a few motes of light flickering on the spot where he had once stood, and even those, in a moment, were gone.

"You may have helped them escape, Sabo, but I will get them eventually." Durza growled, "And this time you won't be around to protect them."

* * *

Glaurung's head shot up, shortly followed by Saphira's as they sensed a disturbance. _What was that?_ Saphira asked Glaurung.

_I don't know. _A light flared in the south, which caught the dragons' attention.

_What was that? _they both asked simultaneously this time.

_I get the feeling that things just got complicated. That's the direction where Kir, Sabo and Arya went. _Glaurung mused.

_I hope they're alright... _Saphira murmured, worried for their friends.

_I'm sure they're fine. Sabo's got a good head on his shoulders, he'll take care of them._ Glaurung said reassuringly.

_I hope you're right._

* * *

Kir's wings burned out of exhaustion. He'd been flying hard ever since they'd left Sabo behind, Arya doing what she could to ease Kir's pains in order to get as much distance between them and Durza as they could.

But eventually, Kir could not fly any further. He brought them to a rough landing amid a cluster of tall rocks in which they could conceal themselves. Great tears fell from Kir's eyes as he mourned for his friend. Sabo had been the first human that Kir had trusted, and now he was gone. Arya patted Kir a couple times on the neck in an attempt to be comforting before retrieving her bedroll and going to sleep.

The elf didn't talk much, Kir noted.

That was what would make things worse... Now Kir had nobody to talk to. Sabo had always had enough time to listen to Kir's problems. Kir curled up and wept as he fell asleep out of weariness.

* * *

**A/N: -sniff-**

**I'm sorry. That's the end of the chapter. I need a few moments to compose myself.**

**-breathes deeply-**

**Okay, I hope to update sooner than normal, assuming that I can get my butt in gear. This one took me a long time to write for... obvious reasons. I did, however, enjoy writing some unexpected backstory.**

**Oh, and happy 200-review anniversary! First to review gets number 200!* **

**(*Offer expires on 7/23/11. Many will enter, One will win*)**

**Also, if you're interested, I just got a twitter! Easy enough to find me. Just look for the name Commentaholic (... obvious, really) Who knows? I might even twitter about my current chapter statuses!**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	15. Chapter XIII: Claws and Effect Part I

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic - Alpha 05

**A/N: Well, it's good to be back in the game after so long. I realize that my update speed has dropped off in the past, and I can't promise that I'll be updating at the same pace that I did back in the first few months of this story's existence, but I can promise that I will try to write faster and update sooner, though I might be slowed by production on my various stories.**

**Things are going to be getting a lot more complicated in the near future as a deadline approaches. Numerous deadlines, actually, for many tough decisions that I have to make, along with... stuff. Complicated stuff.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain person whom I think is missing us as much as we are missing her. **

**Here's a quote from a movie I'm watching at this exact moment. I just thought it seemed fitting. Don't you think?**

_"We don't know how far the ripples of our decisions go. Kill one, and maybe save a thousand."_

_Fox, 'Wanted'_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Claws and Effect Part 1_

* * *

Glaurung awoke to a now-familiar sound of breaking camp.

Even though the humans had been lodging in an inn over in Teirm and Sabo had left the day before and so there wasn't exactly much to pack, Eragon's complaining could still be heard.

_Will that boy never learn... _Glaurung muttered to himself.

"I told you, Eragon," Brom scolded, "The bedroll folds like _this._"

Rolling his eyes, Glaurung turned to where Saphira sat, watching the proceedings with a frightening intensity and impatience. It didn't take a mind reader to know that Saphira was eager to get moving again, to leave Teirm behind them and get back to the open road, as it were. The sapphire dragoness' tail twitched back and forth as she watched the last few bags get packed.

_Can we go now? _Glaurung asked the busy humans, _I think Saphira's about to have a seizure if we wait any longer._

Brom chuckled, noticing Saphira's antics for the first time. "Apologies, Saphira, but your rider is useless when it comes to packing."

Saphira growled at Brom in instinctual defense of her rider before grabbing Eragon by the back of his shirt with her teeth, hauling him up onto her saddle, giving him a few moments to strap in before taking to the skies. _You can finish, old one. I'm taking him flying._

Eragon could only give a slightly confused smile as the dragoness hauled him away from manual labor. He himself also wanted to fly with Saphira, and was glad to get to do it instead of finishing up at the camp site. Glaurung watched the duo depart before turning back to Brom. _Anything I can do to help?_

"No, Glaurung, I'm just about finished." replied Brom, giving the golden dragon a small smile of gratitude nonetheless. Glaurung was glad that the old mentor was finally letting go of his severe distrust of the golden dragon. It certainly made for a more peaceful atmosphere when Brom wasn't trying to prove that Glaurung was an agent of the Empire.

Glaurung held still as Brom secured their supplies to the dragon's saddle. Brom had been generous enough to make Glaurung one after the incident with Jaredin. The young swordsman had complained about the insides of his thighs chafing, even though Glaurung had been very careful to make the ride smooth. The saddle also made it convenient for the horses, who had begun to buck under the supplies, which had become heavier with Jaredin's acceptance into the group.

After they were secure, Glaurung turned back to Brom. _So, Brom. What's our next stop?_

"Well... at first, I was planning to head south to Dras-Leona before heading southeast towards the Beors, but..."

_But what? _Glaurung asked, suddenly intrigued.

"With Sabo taking the eastern route past Uru'baen... If he should happen to draw the attention of the King, it should allow us to slip through the southern tip of The Spine, past the western bank of Leona Lake and into Surda unnoticed." Brom said as he cinched tight a strap on Glaurung's saddle.

_Sounds good to me. Safety first, after all. _Glaurung said, nodding. With the rumors coming from Uru'baen these days, it seemed prudent to avoid that area at all costs.

* * *

Kir peered out of the cave in which he had concealed Arya and himself. He had no idea if that Shade was following them or not. He hadn't hung around long enough to see if Sabo had managed to finish off that spirit-possessed demon. Kir gritted his teeth, holding back the tears as his thoughts drifted to his recently deceased friend. _Not now. We need to get moving._ He gestured to Arya for her to get into the saddle. Their meager supplies were placed in the bag strapped to the side. Kir was worried that Arya wouldn't have enough to get to their destination. Sabo had mentioned the elves' strict diet of vegetable matter, and without the ability to stop by a town for vegetables and without the time to farm a crop of the stuff themselves, which would take months, they had to arrive at Orthìad that day if the she-elf was to be kept properly nourished.

After scanning the skies, Kir launched himself into the air, spiralling upwards before banking towards the south. According to the map that Sabo kept among the supplies, Orthìad was located between two tall peaks just west of a lake. As long as they had their bearings, Arya could navigate them to the nearly-abandoned dwarven city.

* * *

Glaurung and Saphira were resting on a natural ledge just outside a cave, peering down at a lower ledge where Eragon and Brom were sparring again. They had managed to cover a decent amount of distance, ending their day a couple miles northeast of Kuasta, settling down for the night in a cave that afforded them a rather nice view of the setting sun as it sank down into the sea. It was a rather peaceful spot until Brom challenged Eragon to another sparring match. Now the quiet, calm air rang with the sound of blades colliding. Despite being magically guarded, the swords still made quite the clamour as the two combatants danced across their battlefield. Jaredin observed the combat from the sidelines, taking note of any moves that he could use in the future.

_You know... I know that sparring is good for Eragon's training and everything... _Glaurung grumbled, _but it's starting to give me a headache._

_Indeed, _Saphira replied, watching as Eragon got thoroughly beaten once more, _Though it is worth it to see the little one get beaten again and again. It _is_ good for him. _

Glaurung rose and stretched, his wings twitching with restlessness at his sides. _Fancy a leisurely flight, Saphira? _

_Of course._

The two dragons took to the air, gliding out towards the water, their departure not going unnoticed by Eragon and Brom, who watched them go. Eragon watched Saphira fly circles around Glaurung in their aerial game of tag, the larger dragon being incapable of keeping up with Saphira's agility. Eragon then felt a sharp pain as something thwacked his thigh.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!" Brom taunted, spinning his sword in a showy flourish. Eragon grinned before retaliating, their swords beginning their violent percussion once more.

About half an hour later, the two dragons alit on the moonlit ledge, night having fallen while they had played, a bit winded and tired. They entered the cave to find the three humans already asleep. Saphira and Glaurung collapsed wearily to the ground beside each other, keeping each other warm as the cool night breeze drifted into the cave.

The next morning, the troupe was up bright and early to continue their journey. Today, the two dragons would fly ahead to the rendezvous point while the others took the slow path. Brom was planning to use the extra time to instruct Eragon in some Rider lore and history. Simultaneously, Saphira and Glaurung would be practicing their combat skills once more, this time amid the ever-changing winds that occurred often in the mountains. Glaurung needed more practice with air combat in treacherous environments if he was going to be efficient as a fighting dragon.

And so Glaurung and Saphira rose on the morning thermals, climbing into the clouds before they flew south across the water, towards, over and past Kuasta. Once among the peaks of the range at the very tail end of The Spine, Saphira whirled about in the air, suddenly charging at Glaurung. He quickly recovered from the surprise, however, bringing his claws up to bat her aside just in time to avoid a messy mid-air collision. Saphira quickly recovered by rolling, executing a swift loop to bring her talons to bear against Glaurung, who hovered a few feet beneath her.

Saphira dove towards her opponent, impacting upon his back and knocking his wings askew while also flushing out all the air that had been braced within the wings' membranes. Glaurung dropped like a stone, wings flailing until he forced them back out to tumble into a rough glide. Flapping his wings laboriously, he rocketed back up to Saphira's altitude, looping in a similar fashion to Saphira's actions to start himself on a ballistic charge towards her. Saphira only laughed and dove out of his way, narrowly avoiding Glaurung's tail as it thrashed at her as he flew harmlessly overhead.

_You'll have to do better than that, Glaurung! _Saphira taunted, glancing over her shoulder at Glaurung, who had come to a stop, hovering in mid air and looking down at her.

_I intend to do so, _Glaurung shot back. He barreled down towards her, claws outstretched. Saphira spun up out of his path, leaving Glaurung to shoot past her once more. The golden dragon's wings strained to stop himself, pulling up his trajectory just in time to avoid one of the mountain range's peaks. _Whew, _he thought, _That was close. _He had just began to look around for Saphira when a blue-scaled blur ploughed into his side.

Glaurung came to another hovering stop, looking around for Saphira, who had disappeared into the mountain mists once more. Snarling, he realized that he had to come up with a plan that required something other than brute force. Saphira was outclassing him at every turn. It wasn't that his attacks lacked strength, it was that none were connecting.

Suddenly he had an idea, _Light bulb... _he thought, chuckling. He whirled around and dove towards the ground.

From the clouds, Saphira watched as Glaurung plummeted downward. _What is he planning? _she mused, diving in pursuit. The golden dragon faded in and out of Saphira's view as she flew downwards through fogs of varying density, obscuring her vision at times and at others providing a clear view. She could see Glaurung's wings tucked in close to his sides, providing less resistance as he plunged towards the ground. Just as she was worrying that he would pull out of his dive too late, Glaurung's wings snapped open, swooping him... _Where did he go? _Saphira looked around, but Glaurung was nowhere to be seen. She hovered, puzzled at his disappearance.

Then something large struck her in the side, golden-scaled claws fastening about her forelegs, _To quote a great man, "I have you now." _said Glaurung as he sent them spinning through the air, Saphira getting dragged alongside, not being in control of their movement. Their spiralling stopped as Glaurung alit upon a natural ledge emerging from one of the mountains. He then pinned Saphira, who was disgruntled but could not rise due to Glaurung's superior size and weight. _Do you surrender?_

Saphira growled and reluctantly ceded victory. _I don't know how you did that, Glaurung._

Glaurung allowed her to rise, _Here, I'll show you._

Glaurung led her in a spiralling glide down towards the bottom of the mountain, where he pointed out a large, rough archway that was formed out of a large mass of stone leaning up against the sides of one of the mountains. Through it, Saphira could see light. _I went through here, then flew up and surprised you, _Glaurung stated proudly.

_But how did you know it was here?_

_Every mountain range has these. Without fail. It's just a matter of knowing where to look. I recognized it from above, _Glaurung answered

_But how could you know that it went all the way through? You could have collided with the wall on the other side of the opening and died! _Saphira asked, frightened at the risk that Glaurung had taken.

_Well I- _Glaurung paused, _Well.. now that you mention it... I didn't know. _Glaurung looked at her sheepishly, _Sorry._

Glaurung found himself on his back as Saphira's tail caught him upside the head, _Sorry? Is that all you can say? It was incredibly dangerous!_

Glaurung closed his eyes and raised a wing over his head as more tail-strikes were swung at him. _I'm sorry okay? Stop it! _The blows stopped and Glaurung felt something nestling up against his chest. Opening one eye cautiously, he found Saphira nuzzling him. _Saphira?_

_I could have lost you again! _She said. Tears began forming at the edge of her bony eyelids.

_Oh boy... _Glaurung thought to himself. He raised Saphira's face with a gentle claw. _I'll be more careful, Saphira. Just don't cry anymore. I can't bear it._

_Okay... _Saphira replied, the quiver in her voice fading.

_Ugh... awkward... Good thing the others aren't around to see this. _Glaurung murmured. _I would've gotten an earful._

Night fell in a spectacular display of colors as the sun's final rays shot over the wisps of cloud spreading along the horizon, yet there was still no sign of the dragons' human companions, and Saphira was worried. The two dragons had found a nice cave high up on one of the peaks _They should have been here by now, Glaurung._

_I know, _replied Glaurung, _I suppose that they must've found lodging in town. It also takes time to get into these mountains. It may not seem like it to us because we can fly, but the ground is treacherous down there. They may both be stone-heads, but they're smart enough to stay out of trouble. _He laid down next to Saphira on the side closest to the cave's entrance in the hopes of shielding Saphira from the majority of the cold breeze that was common in the rocky heights.

_'Stone-heads'? I like that. I'll have to use it sometime. _Saphira murmured before letting out a rumbling laugh, _It does suit them, doesn't it?_

Glaurung had to resist the strong urge to smack himself in the face.

* * *

Kir was lost.

There was no disputing it. The all-consuming mist that filled the mountains blanked out the world around him. Kir had lost track of how many times he had barely avoided colliding with the broadside of a cliff, how many times he had come _that _close to getting his scaly underbelly slashed open by the sharp rocks jutting out from the mountains. Arya was doing what she could to warn him ahead of time, acting as a second set of eyes, but even her keen elven sight was suffering under the subtle oppression of the unnatural haze.

On several occasions, Kir could have sworn that he heard wings like his own flapping in the mists, but quickly chalked it up to being the echo of his own wings' efforts rebounding off the peaks. Nothing could have followed them here. All of the sudden, Kir's mind fell under siege by a strange presence. His head ached as a high-pitched noise assaulted his ears as the strange presence assaulted his mind. Something impacted his side at high speed, startling Arya, who just barely managed to stay in her position astride the black dragon due to the saddle straps that bound her legs.

Kir's claws scrabbled at what had wrapped itself around his right foreleg and was surprised to find scales. whipping his head around, despite the ache, he found what looked to be a small dragon, but it looked feral and it had a strange series of spines jutting out from below its chin, running a short length down its strange arching neck. These spines, which were vibrating at the same tempo as the piercing noises, were all that distinguished it from a dragon such as Kir.

Kir reached out with his left claw, taking a swipe at the creature, which dodged the attack, released its grip and began circling Kir, whose head was still ringing under the mental assault. Realizing the source of the mental attack, Kir's wings began to pump furiously as he chased after the smaller drake. The small beast should have evaded Kir for longer, being smaller and no doubt having more agility, surprisingly did not avoid the black dragon as its foreclaws grasped around its midsection, pinning its wings to its sides.

The beast thrashed in Kir's grip, tiny claws scoring shallow gashes in Kir's side as it endeavoured to escape. Kir snarled and snapped his neck forward, intent on tearing out the thing's throat.

_Kir, no!_

Kir almost lost his concentration right then and there. Arya never initiated conversation. _What is it, Arya? _Kir said, halting his attack.

_You cannot kill it._

Kir snorted, _It is feral. Such a fate should never befall a member of my proud race. It would be a mercy killing._

_It is not a dragon. It is a Fanghur._

Kir became curious, _A Fanghur? What's a Fanghur?_

_Small dragon-like creatures that inhabit these mountains. They are exceedingly rare, and this one, if you were to kill it, would be sorely missed, _Arya replied.

_Why are they so rare? Surely that attack method of theirs is enough to maintain a decent population of their kind? _Kir asked. Having experienced such an assault firsthand gave one a wealth of experience. His head still rung in the aftermath of the attack, but the Fanghur in his claws had gone limp in surrender, ceasing its attack. It knew when it was beaten, despite its low level of intelligence.

_They were driven to the brink of extinction by Galbatorix's Forsworn. By the time they reached the Beors, many had already gone mad and could not distinguish between the dragons hidden here in the mountains and the innocent Fanghur. At least, that's the belief. Others say that Galbatorix feared the return of the dragons so much that he decided to kill off any relatives of the mighty dragon race. That included the Fanghur, who share a common ancestor with the dragons. They may not be able to breathe fire, and their intelligence is somewhat lacking, but they are still kin to you. _

Kir looked back at the tiny thing struggling in his grasp. After a few moments' thought, he released it, allowing it to tumble downward before it caught itself and flew away, obviously happy to escape with its life.

_Now what? Pick a direction, Arya. We can't get more lost than we are now. _Kir said as he craned his neck to look at the elf.

Arya grinned, "How about straight down?" she said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Kir looked at her for a few moments before looking down.

In the time that they had been both chasing the Fanghur and discussing its fate, the mist had cleared, revealing a vast city of stone and marble.

"Kir," Arya said, patting Kir's neck, "Welcome to Orthíad."

* * *

Saphira was the first to wake when dawn came the next morning. The sapphire-scaled dragoness could feel the steady rise and fall of Glaurung's breathing beside her, and his golden scales brushed up against her own as his body moved with the air flowing in and out of his lungs. Saphira didn't even open her eyes. She just remained laying next to Glaurung, enjoying the calm. If there was one thing she missed from the time before they'd started this adventure, it was the blissful times she had spent sleeping the day away amid the brisk morning air in the foothills of The Spine. Now, without the humans or Arya around to bother them, they could rest until Eragon and the others caught up. Then it would be back to their hectic lifestyle of running and hiding, which she abhorred.

Saphira was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Glaurung's breathing change.

_Good morning, Saphira, _he said, startling her. His bulk shifted, and Saphira's eyes snapped open in time to see him begin to stretch.

_Good morning, Glaurung. Sleep well? _Saphira replied.

_Indeed, _Glaurung said, looking over at Saphira, _You?_

Saphira nodded before urging her reluctant body to rise, stretching like Glaurung had done. Sunlight streamed through the cave's jagged opening, gleaming off of Glaurung's golden scales before erupting in a cascade of light motes dancing across the stone walls. Saphira winced as one of the stray motes shone into her eyes, but ignored it for the time being.

The two dragons went outside and looked across the mountainous terrain. Dark clouds formed on the horizon, indicative of a coming storm. _I hope that doesn't slow them down too much, _Saphira murmured.

_I told you already. Don't worry. They'll get through alright. Besides, if they are in danger, we'll know, _Glaurung said comfortingly.

A short while later, when it became obvious that Saphira's worry for the humans was becoming a distraction, Glaurung suggested that they go take a swim. It didn't take them long to locate a mountain lake a few minutes north of the cave. Saphira didn't attempt to re-enact her little prank from the lake near Teirm due to a combination of Glaurung's renewed vigilance and Saphira's mind being elsewhere. _Saphira, come swim with me, _Glaurung pleaded, already half-submerged into the water, his long neck craning above its mirrored surface. The water was cold and clear, refreshing even, after yesterday's exertions.

_What? _asked Saphira, coming out of her daze.

_Come take a swim. It will do you good to distract you from other things, _he said, sloshing a bit of water over to where she lay on the shore.

_Very well, _Saphira ceded, slipping her sleek form into the water, hardly making a ripple. Glaurung kept pestering Saphira throughout the day, eventually drawing her into an underwater game of tag. Glaurung would be the first to admit that it was nice seeing Saphira happy instead of worried for her idiot of a rider. As the day drew to a close, Glaurung and Saphira were caught up in their frolicking, and didn't notice someone approach the lake. By the time that they heard the voices calling to them, they were startled to find the human part of their group standing on the shore, waving. Saphira and Glaurung waved back with their tails and began the swim to shore. None were happier about the reunion than Saphira, who immediately began smothering Eragon with her attentions as the others looked on with odd looks on their faces.

"Calm down, Saphira. It was only a day!"

_I don't care. You somehow can manage to get into a world of trouble with only a few minutes to do it in, so I'm completely justified in my concern, little one, _Saphira shot back.

"Now now, you two. I'm too tired to deal with this right now. Let's just get up to where you settled in and get some sleep, yes?" Brom said, halting the argument before it got too far. Glaurung heartily agreed, hefting Brom and Jaredin up onto his back while Eragon mounted Saphira. The two dragons, having no saddles, had to fly slowly and carefully so that their human passengers would not slip and fall off. This was also necessary in order to prevent the carried horses from thrashing around while the dragons carried them to their destination. And even with the slowed speed, the spikes lining the dragons' spines were gripped rather tightly to ensure said falling did not occur.

Everyone was tired by the time they reached the cave, from one kind of exertion or another. Everyone slept soundly in the cave, waiting for the coming morning when they would continue on their journey.

* * *

The evening air blew past the party as they traveled, carrying in it a whiff of an unusual aroma: smoke. Brom stiffened as he smelled it.

"Why are we stopping?" Eragon asked as Brom's horse stopped rather suddenly. The old man hushed the young rider, tilting his head towards a sound that only he had heard. The humans had gone on horses towards the city of Cantos while the dragons trailed behind at a safe distance, sticking to concealing themselves in the forest, much to Saphira's chagrin.

_You'll only get in trouble again_! she had argued. It had only been by Glaurung's timely intervention that they had even managed to convince the mighty dragoness to stay hidden.

And now Brom was standing stock-still, listening. "What do you hear?" asked Jaredin, his hand sliding over Fal'Sira's grip.

"Screams," Brom whispered, "Come on!" He spurred his horse forward, the other two right behind him. They crested the hill overlooking the valley in which Cantos stood. From there, they could see fires alight in the small settlement, thatched rooftops aglow with flames. In the streets, the sound of women and children screaming could be heard.

Cantos was under attack by the Empire. Brom could see the soldiers marching into the town, slaughtering innocents. This could not go on. "Swords out." he barked.

Jaredin drew his sword with practiced ease, but Eragon fumbled with Zar'roc for a moment before getting the ruby-bladed sword ready. "Shouldn't we call in Saphira and Glaurung to help?" he asked.

"No, we can't risk them being caught or seen by the Empire. The last thing we need is to lose both of them to Galbatorix. With them in his grasp, he could breed a new generation of dragons under his evil influence." Brom then galloped down the hill towards Cantos.

Eragon gulped, then followed Brom and Jaredin down towards the village. He didn't dare contact Saphira. She would just come charging in anyway, despite his commands to stay put. Better to ask forgiveness than permission.

He caught up to the other two just in time to catch Jaredin asking, "So why would the Empire be attacking _here _of all places?"

"The Varden keeps a small detachment of spies here at all times because of the town's unassuming nature. No one would suspect... at least, until now, that is, if that is the goal of this attack." Brom said as his eyes scanned the village as they drew nearer to the outskirts.

"But they're killing everyone!" Eragon said, panicking. This would be the first real combat that he'd been in since Yazuac, and he didn't want a repeat of that incident, either. Then, it had been okay, but they had nearly lost Glaurung. As such, Eragon was secretly glad that the dragons were sitting this one out. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Saphira got hurt, despite all her strength and confidence.

"And that's why we have to stop them! We can't let that Varden information fall into Empire hands! The villagers may be hardy folk, but even they will crack under the pressure of Galbatorix's torture chambers. If any of them survive the battle, that is..." Brom yelled over his shoulder.

They entered the town, riding their horses through the back alleys, working their way towards the sound of combat, where the screams were loudest. Brom dug his heels into his horse's side, driving it even faster towards the main streets, Jaredin and Eragon right behind him. A soldier of the empire, his armor decorated with the colors of Galbatorix's standard, came out from behind a corner. Before the man could even shout out a cry of surprise, Brom had beheaded him, sending the headless corpse toppling to the ground with a kick.

Eragon nearly vomited. Nothing could prepare him for the gruesomeness of combat and death. He was a simple farmer all his life before being thrust into this war. Brom flicked his sword, sending the blood off the blade to splatter on the wall beside them. "Come on!" he shouted, charging forward, blade ready. Jaredin merely followed quietly, his eyes already cold, emotionless as the reaper. Eragon followed behind them as they cut a swath through the surprised soldiers, who obviously hadn't been expecting any sort of resistance. Blood spilled out onto the straw-covered ground as smoke covered the battlefield in a haze. Eragon swung his sword mechanically, not really paying much attention, only making sure that his sword didn't strike anything but soldiers. Zar'roc almost seemed to blaze with bloodlust as it cut through the Empire's inferior-quality armor.

A couple of soldiers began charging Brom's flank. Eragon's right hand flung up, and he shouted "_Jierda_!" The soldiers crumpled as their bones shattered under the force of the spell. Eragon slumped as the spell took its toll on his energy. _Bad... idea..._ he thought, panting.

Eragon was shocked to find himself dragged off his horse by a soldier jumping off of a cart, dragging him to the ground. _Saphira!_ he shouted by reflex. Suddenly the soldier he was struggling with stiffened as a blade sprouted from his chest. The soldier was shoved off to the side, revealing Brom who stood next to him with a bloody sword, offering his hand. Eragon grasped it and was pulled to his feet.

"Be strong, Eragon. This is where you are truly to be tested." They turned towards another crowd of soldiers, who charged forward, weapons raised.

* * *

_Saphira! _came Eragon's mental shout. Saphira's head shot up, followed by the rest of her body a moment later. Glaurung was left in the dust as Saphira's wings shot out and crashed down, her strong legs launching her into the air. Glaurung coughed the dust out of his lungs before following, rather confused at her rapid departure. That was, until he saw the village in flames and heard the sound of combat. Far in front of him, wings a blur, Saphira went flying into the haze looming over the scorched settlement. As vicious as a blue hurricane, Saphira tore into the Empire's ranks, sending soldiers flying with a spinning whirlwind of fangs, claws and spiked tail swings. Glaurung took a moment to get a good look at the battle from overhead, spotting an Empire command tent on the outskirts on the far side of town. He glided over, dropping in behind the Empire's lines.

Glaurung took a deep breath, exhaling towards the command tent.

Nothing happened. Not even a flicker or a spark.

_Geez, still? _he grumbled. _Whatever. _He gave a mighty roar and tore through the rear of the tent, discovering a few terrified Empire commanders within, huddled around a topographical map of the area. They didn't last very long.

Crushing the last one underfoot, Glaurung looked around to see if anything could be gained from this hub of military intelligence. That was when _he_ walked in.

_Murtagh, _Glaurung breathed. The young man seemed genuinely surprised to see a golden dragon in the command tent... Quite understandably so. Murtagh was too stunned to draw his blade, and only stood there gaping. The dragon and the young man locked eyes. Time seemed to slow as this meetings of the fates occurred. The entirety of Murtagh's foreseeable future flashed through Glaurung's mind: Farthen Dur, his capture... Thorn...

_Glaurung, Eragon's in trouble! _came Saphira's cry. Glaurung snapped out of his daze and leapt past Murtagh, bumping the swordsman off his feet as he sprinted towards the battlefield, scaring many soldiers who were set back in reserve. Soon he could see Saphira's bulk leaping around, fighting soldier after soldier as she tried to fight towards Eragon, but soldiers with lances were stabbing at her from a safe distance, pricking her wings and chest, enraging her further. The sight of her blood enraged Glaurung, and his vision turned red. Glaurung swiped his tail at the lance-bearing men, knocking them off their feet.

The golden dragon became a vengeful demon, tearing and obliterating all those who threatened Saphira. He felt pricks as more lancemen attempted to halt him, but they felt as nothing as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

A little ways off, Glaurung could see, through the bloodlust's haze, Eragon and Brom fighting against more soldiers. Eragon spun out of the way of a stab, bringing Zar'roc down in a vicious slash, cutting a deep strike through the swordsman's chainmail. Brom was holding his own as well. Jaredin was nowhere to be seen.

"Eragon, no!" came Brom's shout. Glaurung and Saphira spun towards the humans, claws ready and fangs bared to deal with the danger. They saw Brom shove Eragon aside before crumpling to the ground, an arrow sprouting from his chest. Saphira bounded across the war zone, snatching up the offending archer, tearing him apart with her already bloody claws as Eragon knelt by his master's side. Glaurung was stunned.

He felt something get hurled over his back, a web of chains. He tried throwing them off, but more were piled on top of the first one, snarling up his wings and limbs. Glaurung could hear Saphira's indignant roars as a similar fate befell her. Eragon was taken without a fight as he struggled to tend to his fallen master. Glaurung's vision cut to black as he was clubbed over the head, sending him spiralling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Back again. Yeah, I'm mean for ending it right there... but what's a story without a little suspense? I've already got the next chapter planned out, so the next chapter might be faster than normal.**

**Once again, I would like to point out that me and a couple friends are missing a certain person in particular, and we hope that her parents gain some sanity soon.**

**Now, on a separate topic, I'd like to mention something very important to me. The drastic difference between hit and reviews. Hundreds of hits a day, every day, for weeks... only about 17 reviews per chapter. I know you're reading this, whoever you are. I'd just like a bit of feedback, that's all. Wouldn't take more than a minute to tell me what you think... and 'update soon' does not count as legitimate feedback.**

**Whoever can point out the significance of Cantos WITHOUT looking in the book (I'm going to trust my loyal reviewers with being honest) will get a mention in the next chapter's Author's Note, as well as a shameless advertisement for the story of their choice.**

**And yes, I know that Saphira's little times with Glaurung are a bit... fluffy, but I know... kinda know... hope I kinda know... what I'm doing.**

**And for those of you who don't read my profile, I also have acquired a Twitter account under the name Commentaholic. I occasionally post production notes on it, so if you're interested in hearing some things as I write, feel free to listen in.**

**-=Commentaholic - Alpha 05=-**

**~Member of the Brotherhood of the Pen~**

**Oh, side note. All of you who love AND should enjoy the new collab that I'm writing with a few fans. It's called When the Clock Strikes Thirteen, by B.U.D.D.H.A. Headquarters. I am really enjoying writing it, and it's in the AND universe, so you won't have to catch up on much.**

**Don't forget to review it!**


	16. Chapter XIV: Claws and Effect Part II

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic - Alpha 05

**A/N: Well, here we are again. Last chapter no doubt earned me some disapproving glares, but I'll live with it.**

**Here's another quote that I just saw:**

_"A little knowledge is a dangerous thing..._

_...So is a lot." -Albert Einstein._

**All in all, I am really enjoying having that last chapter off my chest. It really annoyed me how hard it was to write. Now that the hard part's over, I can get on with my life... erm... on with my writing. Writing isn't my life. Now, if all goes well, college will be starting soon and my time set aside for writing will be decreased... very much so. But I will try to get my writing done on weekends or when I'm not in class. Rest assured that my primary source of stress relief (writing this story) will no doubt be updated faster than the 2-3-month gaps between updates as they have been as of late.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Claws and Effect Part II_

* * *

Jaredin cursed, ducking behind the burnt-out wagon as yet another patrol passed. The town was swarming with the King's soldiers as they searched for any survivors of the massacre that had occurred here at Cantos. Jaredin wasn't sure, but he suspected that he was the last one alive, other than his rather dysfunctional family comprised of two dragons, an old man and a novice rider. He had seen the dragons swoop down into town to assist Eragon and Brom, but Jaredin had been cut off and unable to help them once he saw Brom downed by an arrow. And once the dragons had been immobilized and rendered unconscious and carted away with Brom and Eragon, Jaredin had dispatched the soldiers he'd been dealing with and made his escape. At this point, he was their only hope.

Shifting Fal'Sira to his other hand, he shimmied up to an abandoned building, jammed the blade into the doorframe's crack and pried the door open, slipping inside and shutting the door behind him.

Peering through a crack in the door, the swordsman saw another patrol go by. He'd have to wait until nightfall if he was going to have any hope of getting any closer to the Empire's compound to rescue his friends.

With this in mind, Jaredin snuck into a back room, barricaded the door as well as he could manage, and fell asleep, sword within easy reaching distance should danger arise.

* * *

Glaurung's head ached. An ear-splitting ache that felt of half a dozen warhammers (which, given the situation he was in, it was likely that it was exactly that which had caused the ache) pounding away in his head. _Sa... Saphira? _he asked, blurry eyes looking around. He tried to get to his feet, but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

_Glaurung? You're awake! _came Saphira's voice. Glaurung looked around, but the beautiful dragoness was nowhere to be seen. For the first time, he noticed that he was, once more, in a cell of some sort.

_Saphira? Where are you?_

_In another cell. Eragon is in a cell somewhere between us. He's unharmed, but I haven't located Brom yet, _she replied, _Glaurung, I saw your injuries when they dragged you past my cell, are you alright?_

Feeling atop his skull, Glaurung felt dried blood there. _I'm alright... surprisingly...but my body won't cooperate. _He tried to stand again, but slipped and fell against the wall, jangling the chains that bound him. They didn't stop him from moving, just stopped him from moving very far. After a brief search of his cell, he located a trough of water that had, presumedly, been set out for him. After drinking it, however, his mind felt a bit clearer. He had expected it to be drugged, but he had drank it anyway to stave off his thirst, which had been the more pressing issue.

_Alright, _he began, _What do we know so far? __We're chained up in cells, separated from each other and there is an army waiting outside to stop us, should we escape. Brom is dead or unconscious. Jaredin either escaped or died. His life is not as valuable as ours as far as the Empire is concerned. _He paused, _Did I miss anything?_

_No, that pretty much sums it up, Glaurung._ Saphira murmured.

Glaurung lowered his head down onto the floor between forelegs. Things were screwed up right and proper. Unless he could scrape up another miraculous escape like he had done so in Gil'ead... He didn't want to think about what would happen to Saphira once she was old enough to mate.

Through the window, Glaurung knew that the sun was rising and, sure enough, breakfast was brought to them by very nervous servants. As Glaurung gulped down the meat provided, he could've sworn he heard angry grumbling from the next room. _Brom?_ he asked, using his claw to attempt to dig out a block from the wall by scraping away the mortar. After a few moments, though, he gave it up as a pointless endeavour. He could talk with his _mind_, so why would he need to see the old storyteller?

_Brom, is that you?_ Glaurung asked again.

_Oh, stop bothering me, you foolish lizard._ said the old man's mental voice, disgruntled as the real thing, _It's already hard enough to concentrate without your voice in my head. _Glaurung felt a surge of pain from Brom.

_Brom? What's wrong?_

_I said to let me die in peace, you idiot. _Brom grumbled, the mental voice flickering.

Die? Glaurung must have heard him wrong. Then it came back to him... the arrow, Eragon, Brom pushing Eragon out of the way.

_Brom, don't worry. We'll bust out of here and then we'll get you all patched up. _Glaurung said, a bit of panic in his voice.

_Oh come on, you big, scaly fool... don't even pretend that you didn't know this was coming. The time and place may have changed, but the story remains the same._

These words made Glaurung's blood run cold. _How long have you known? _So many things raced through Glaurung's mind, consequences, events never occurred, lives never lived, battles never fought...

_Since you came back from being imprisoned in Gil'ead. I had to be sure that you were not under the King's influence. Instead, I found something I definitely did not expect._

Glaurung's eyes flickered towards the direction in which Saphira's messages had come.

_Oh stop worrying, lad, my words are for you and you alone._

As if to emphasize this point, Saphira asked, _Glaurung, is Brom alright? Did he say anything?_

_He's alright, Saphira. Wounded, but sleeping. You should, too. We need to recover our energy, _Glaurung said soothingly, _I'll let you know if Eragon wakes._

_Thank you, Glaurung,_ Saphira said before going silent. He could almost feel her slow breathing as she closed her eyes and sank into a tired slumber.

Glaurung lay there for a few moments before voicing the question on his mind: _Why haven't you told Saphira?_

_Help me get Saphira and Eragon out of here and I just might tell you. _Glaurung felt a strain on Brom's mind, a wave of healing energy flowed through the link, soothing Glaurung's battered brain, then there was an audible _click _and the dragon's shackles fell to the floor. Glaurung rose tentatively to his feet. His legs seemed to be listening to his brain again.

_Brom, whatever you did worked! _Silence. _Brom? _He reached a tendril of thought out towards the old man, but the man was unconscious. The strain of two spells, especially in his weak condition, must have knocked him unconscious, if not comatose. _Saphira, get ready._

There was a moment of disorientation as the dragoness jerked from her light doze, _What? Ready for what?_

_We're blowing this popsicle stand. _

Before Saphira had the chance to ask what he meant, Glaurung's shoulder rammed against the cell door, buckling the heavy wood. These cells hadn't been designed to hold dragons. Cantos was not a military city anyway. These were probably reserved for those being held by travelling Empire patrols that came by with prisoners. _Human_ prisoners. Another slam and the door flew across the corridor outside, taking a chunk of the wall with it. Glaurung ran out into the cramped corridor and made his way towards Saphira's cell. A few moments later, he had liberated Saphira from her chains. As Saphira roused Eragon and the two made their way to Brom's cell, Glaurung peeked his head outside.

Understandably, the noise had garnered some attention and guards were heading their way.

_Saphira, we've got to move. Now._

* * *

Jaredin jerked awake as the sound of clanking armor went past the building he'd concealed himself in. He rose to look out the window to see a group of guards rushing towards the other end of town. Jaredin ducked as another group went in the same direction. Something was up. Jaredin grabbed Fal'Sira and darted outside. In the distance, he saw a soldier get flung across the street to collapse in a heap. A roar punctuated the midmorning air.

* * *

_Eragon, hurry, _Saphira urged as her rider heaved Brom up onto the saddle that had been hurriedly strapped to her back. They'd found their possessions in a room nearby and had not hesitated to rush in acquiring them before they made their escape.

Glaurung, on the other hand, was more focused on other things at the moment. He reared back before slashing at an oncoming Empire soldier, sending him flying with deep, bloody furrows carved down the man's chest. The gathering mob of Galbatorix's goons, for the most part, kept their distance, not wanting to be caught by the golden dragon's fierce attacks, and Glaurung was inclined to let them. He didn't want to have to fight an army before fleeing. Though, seeing as there had been quite a sizeable force there in Cantos, it would likely reach the point where they realized that they could get him with sheer numbers.

It was confusing, then, when the tide of reinforcements from the left hand street stopped coming. The sound of metal on metal rang from behind the corner. Someone was putting up one hell of a fight. _Saphira, _Glaurung shouted, _We've got to get going while the getting's good!_

_A few more moments, Glaurung, and... we are ready. _Eragon leapt up onto her back, ready to go.

Not being one to waste a chance, Glaurung's powerful hind legs launched him into the air, wings thrusting outward and then down, lifting him higher and over the rooftops. Saphira was not far behind. Together, the two dragons flew as fast as they could to the west, away from Cantos.

* * *

Jaredin watched in horror as the dragons disappeared from sight. _They left me! The bastards left me!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the violent yell of another soldier willing to test his luck against Jaredin's blade. Jaredin just flicked aside the approaching sword and cut down the inexperienced soldier. Jaredin was beginning to believe that just _anyone _could get into the Empire's army these days, so long as they had a sword and were stupid enough to rush into battle without a thought.

Jaredin could dispatch these fools easily, but what was the point? Eventually he would tire and be overrun, leaving him with only one option: Run for it.

As Jaredin ran, he found out that what the soldiers lacked in skill, they made up for in idiotic determination. Eventually, he managed to give those chasing him the slip. He began making his way to the south border of town.

Before Jaredin knew what was going on, he found himself flipped by an unknown assailant, landing heavily on his back, a blade at his throat.

"Where are the dragons going?" the voice demanded.

Jaredin chuckled as much as the blade would allow him to do so. "And why would I tell you that, Empire dog?"

"Because I need to know why that dragon spared my life," said the man holding the blade, pulling back his hood. Jaredin didn't recognize the young, dark haired man that seemed to be a little older than Eragon.

"I'm sure you do," Jaredin spat, "Why would I trust someone like you? I don't even know you!"

"I am Murtagh, and you are not the only one that has a problem with the way the Empire does things." He sheathed his blade and extended his hand to Jaredin, "Will you accept my help, such as it is?"

Jaredin eyed Murtagh's hand, contemplating the offer.

* * *

Glaurung's tired wings brought him down on the rocky, uneven ground back in the tail end of the Spine. He breathed heavily, having flown hard and fast all the way there. Add that to having done some fighting beforehand while Saphira and Eragon prepared for departure... He was beat. _Saphira, is Brom alright?_

Saphira arced her head back over her shoulders, looking at the old storyteller and Eragon, _He is weak, but alive. Hopefully Eragon can do something for him._

_Indeed, but for now, let's get settled, _Glaurung said, looking around for some semblance of shelter. He spotted a small outcropping located between two rocks that had fallen against each other, forming a shallow cave. _Over there, hurry, _he said, ushering the dragoness and her charges over to the safety of the rocks.

Eragon got off Saphira once they were under the sheltering roof and setting out a bedroll, gently lowering Brom off of the dragoness' back and onto the mat.

The old storyteller grunted in his pained sleep as he was moved, despite all the care that Eragon was taking.

_Careful, Eragon. He probably has internal injuries. _Glaurung chimed in, _You know the healing spell, correct?_

Eragon nodded shakily and held his hand over Brom's chest, hand trembling. He screwed up his face and said "_Waise Heill!"_ but nothing happened. Eragon tried again, but to no avail. "I can't get a firm grip on my magic!" Eragon exclaimed.

_They must have drugged you while you were in prison, _Glaurung murmured.

_What are we going to do, Glaurung? _Saphira asked. Glaurung looked at her, surprised.

_Me? _Glaurung wondered. Then it hit him: With Brom down for the count, Glaurung was 'assuming command' as it were. Even if you ignored the fact that Glaurung had sprung them (with a little help from Brom, of course) from the prison and had guided them to their current shelter, the golden dragon still ended up being the one best suited to take over Brom's place of leadership.

_Erm... right. Let's get him farther into the cave for now. Hopefully Eragon's magic will return by tomorrow and we can mend Brom then, _Glaurung said. Saphira nodded and nudged her rider with her snout.

_Come, little one. Let's get him inside, _she said soothingly. After all, this was rough on Eragon. Having his mentor be so close to death was a traumatic experience. Glaurung watched as Saphira herded Eragon, who was carrying Brom, into the cave.

_I will stand watch, _Glaurung said, taking up a position closer to the entrance. Night had fallen, the last few rays of sunlight gleaming off the higher peaks before they, too faded into dusk. Brom was wrapped snugly in a blanket behind Glaurung and in front of Eragon and Saphira. Nestled between the sapphire dragoness' forelegs was Eragon, fast asleep.

_Alright..._ Saphira said, worriedly, _Do you really think they could follow us here?_

_Saphira, desperation makes men (or shades_, _for that matter, _he added to himself) _do crazy things. _Glaurung mused for a while, _You should get some sleep. We might have to get moving quickly and I would prefer you to be well-rested. Don't worry about the things that go bump in the night. I will not let them get to you._

Saphira murmured a quiet affirmative before falling asleep, curled around Eragon. Glaurung watched her sleep for a few moments before turning his gaze towards the night outside.

Glaurung stood as a silent sentry at the entrance, eyes watching the shadows, mind extended to sense any intruders. So focused was he on watching the outside that he almost missed the isistent movement and tapping on his side.

The golden dragon turned and was surprised to see Brom weakly striking his side, having moved from the mat where he had been resting.

_Brom! _he hissed, speaking only to the storyteller, _You should not be up and about, you should be resting!_

_We've been over this, you dolt. I need to talk with you about something before the end._

* * *

_I understand, Brom. I will do as you ask. _Glaurung said as he gazed up at the moon, deep in thought over what Brom had told him. The old man did not respond, so Glaurung looked down at Brom, only to find the storyteller thrashing about in pain. Glaurung bugled in alarm, waking Saphira and Eragon, the latter of which immediately went to Brom's side.

Glaurung could only watch as the scene unfolded before his eyes:

Brom's confession, revelation and blessing. Eragon held the old man close as Brom convulsed a few times before growing still, letting out one last rattling gasp as he breathed his last. Glaurung stared numbly at Eragon as he cradled the dead storyteller's limp form. Saphira let loose a mournful roar.

Glaurung didn't know how to react now that he had actually witnessed the death of such a great man. On more than one occasion, he had entertained the prospect of saving the storyteller, and had actually done his best to subtly divert Brom from his doomed path, but all had been for naught. Brom's fate had been set in stone from the start and had now finally come to pass. Glaurung moved to Saphira's side as she mourned, rubbing against her side comfortingly, draping a wing over her to try to shield her from the chilling atmosphere that now permeated the cave.

_We must bury him, _Glaurung murmured, turning to the others, _He deserves no less than a proper burial._

"I will do it." Eragon said, surprising Glaurung and Saphira. Eragon's eyes were red, but they held a determination that was admirable, given the circumstances.

_Alone? _Glaurung asked, _We could help. He was important to all of us._

_"_No. I need to do this alone. Please."

_Very well, Eragon. Saphira and I will be nearby while you do this, _Glaurung said, nudging Saphira, who looked reluctant to leave her rider during this painful time. Glaurung could feel Saphira's pain at Brom's passing, but it was nowhere near the pain that Eragon was radiating. _Come on, Saphira. He needs to be alone right now._

_But..._

Glaurung shook his head, _We need to respect his wishes._

Saphira looked back before finally walking away with Glaurung, the two dragons patrolling in a wide arc around the cave's location. Several times during their walk together, Glaurung tried to strike up conversation in an attempt to distract Saphira from the recent loss, but she remained preoccupied and silent, her eyes upon the ground as they walked. Several times, she stumbled over a rock that she hadn't seen in her way. Glaurung looked at her, very concerned.

The golden dragon stepped in front of Saphira, halting her movement.

_Saphira, look at me._

Saphira's usually cheerful blue eyes were somber and filled with grief. It pained Glaurung to see her like this. He placed a claw on her shoulder, gripping it reassuringly, careful not to hurt her with his talons.

_Saphira, we have to be strong for Eragon. If we lose hope, then he will do the same. There is a saying where I come from:_

_When pain and troubles swarm around,  
and dark skies obscure the light of day.  
Keep your feet set upon the ground,  
and soon the shadows fade away._

_It means that if we stand firm, even in the darkest of times, we can persevere, _Glaurung said in a consoling tone.

Saphira thought for a moment then nodded, _You're right. _After a moment, she flashed her teeth in a draconic smile, _And here I thought _I _was the wise one._

Glaurung laughed, _You are. I just have my moments._

He thought about what Brom had asked of him, then he looked at Saphira. _No... It isn't the right time, _he murmured to himself.

_Come on, _he said, placing a wing across her back and nodding to her, _We'd better get back to Eragon._

* * *

**A/N: Well... I really... I don't have anything to say... That's a first.**

**For the record, I didn't steal that bit of poetry, if it sounds familiar, then... I dunno. I've never heard it anywhere... I just made it up off the top of my head one day.**

**Here's a shout-out to my first-ever Beta Readers, who really helped me reach a conclusion on this chapter when I was utterly stuck: Storylover Alpha 01- Dux Ducis and DragonKnight113 - Beta 26.**

**Alrighty... Well, it looks like I found some things to say after all... Shameless advertisement time!**

**I'm currently writing two Collaboration Fics under the names 'Commentaholic n Dragonrider101' and 'B.U.D.D.H.A. Headquarters'. Both are decent and have a few chapters to them already. Give them a look-see and a review, whydon'tcha?**

**Also, I've recently (not really so recently, more like back in July) become a member of the Brotherhood of the Pen, a FFnet organization devoted to improving the quality of fics on this site. There are links to the main branch, as well as the outpost that I manage, in my profile. If you want to improve your writing and get help when you need it (God knows I needed it...), drop in and take a look. Membership requirements are that you have at least one fic.**

**Looking back up at the first Author's Note... I realize how woefully wrong I was... *slaps self upside the head* This chapter was even HARDER to write, given that I had to set some things up for the future.**

**-=Commentaholic - Alpha 05=-**


	17. Chapter XV: Graves, Groves and Grooves

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic – Alpha 02

**A/N: Well, here I am, trying to get back into the rhythm. No promises. I can try, but I might fail.**

**Here's a shout-out to Olihmajor because she just read through all my chapters and reviewed _every single one_... something I cannot say about most of you. You know who you are. Those who read, alert, but don't review even a single chapter! *glares* Whatever *Grins* I've got my own reasons for writing.**

**But read the _whole_ Author's Note at the end, please. At least the last paragraph.**

* * *

**Chapter XV:** _Graves, Groves and Grooves_

* * *

Glaurung and Saphira returned to the cave at a slow walk, neither really wishing to hurry back to where the storyteller was buried. They had been wandering around for longer than they had realized, for dawn was peeking over the mountains to the east. In the half-light from the drooping moon and the rising sun, the two dragons could see the stone cairn that Eragon had made from rocks littered about the canyon floor.

As they watched, the young rider stood over Brom's buried body and stretched out his hand and words carved themselves into the rock that rested on the top of the pile. Glaurung didn't need to be up close to know what those words were.

When the two dragons approached, Eragon had finished carving the epitaph and lowered his hand.

_He will be missed by many, _Glaurung said, looking down at the tomb, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion that he'd repressed earlier. He felt the compulsion to touch his snout to the cairn of stone and, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Saphira mimicking his movement.

Their snouts touched the rocks and a low humming filled the air as both dragons felt energy flowing through them: Saphira from within while Glaurung felt it flowing into him from the stone beneath his feet, the feeling akin to that which he had felt back in Gil'ead.

Dragon magic combined with Glaurung's ability in a strange and wondrous way, causing stone to flow over the pile of stones as if it were water in a rising tide, turning to shimmering diamond as it did so. There were many flashes of light, causing Eragon to shield his eyes.

By the time the glow faded, there was a smooth, intricately-carved diamond tomb set between the stone arches, Eragon's carvings made from rubies, standing red against the clear gemstone mausoleum. Glaurung's snout came away from the transformed grave with a snort of surprise.

_What... just happened? _he asked, now utterly freaked out. He'd heard of dragon magic from the book, and expected Saphira to change the tomb, but had never expected himself to be a part of it.

_I'm not sure... _Saphira replied, looking at him. _I guess... something like what happened at Yazuac? 'Dragon magic' as you called it?_

_Must be..._ Glaurung said, a little shaken that he'd had no control over his body's actions. Were the draconic instincts gaining power over him? He was, after all, an alien in this body, however much he may have tried to adjust to being in the large, scaly form. _In any case, he will be protected now from the passage of time, as well as the discovery of anyone seeking treasure. Nobody would think that a tomb of diamond would be in these mountains._

Saphira nodded. _He will be safe. But what about us? Where do we go now?_

Glaurung drew himself up as he took a deep breath, thinking, _We go to the Beors, just like Sabo and the others. Where else is there to go? Nowhere else is really safe, and Eragon needs to be with the Varden if they're going to stand a chance._

* * *

Arya signalled for Kir to descend towards the streets. The Dwarf city was abandoned, so there was no fear of being attacked because of the dwarves' hostility towards dragonkind. Kir alit on the stone cobbles of the central courtyard, crouching to allow Arya off. She massaged her backside, which was still sore from the hard riding they'd done earlier. "We should attempt to find this associate of Sabo's, should we not?" she asked.

Kir nodded, _Indeed._

The two unlikely partners strolled down the empty streets of Orthíad, seeking this 'Egilvar' that Sabo had mentioned. After a bit of searching, Kir cocked his head as a strange lilting tune caught his ear. He left Arya's side and wandered off in the direction that the music was coming from. Arya, with a curious look on her face at what the dragon was doing, followed. Before long, words began to emerge from the music. Kir emerged out of an alley to see a bent figure shoveling dirt over his shoulder, slowly sinking into an increasingly deep pit, singing, "_I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole... diggy diggy hole... Diggy diggy hole..."_

Arya and Kir shared a strange look after they saw the strange being before them.

_Um... hello? Is that you, Egilvar? _Kir asked, taking a tentative step forward.

The dwarf whirled, for it was a dwarf, his reddish beard grown down to his stubby waist. "Aye, that be I. Who be askin'?" he asked, eye twitching madly, only making the dragon and elf more wary.

Arya came up beside Kir, laying a hand calmingly on his shoulder, "I am Arya of Ellesmera and this is Kir. We were friends of Sabo."

"_Were?" _Egilvar inquired, waving his shovel around before resting the handle upon his shoulder. "Sabo was alive last time I checked."

"He fell in battle with a Shade a few nights past," Arya said grimly. Kir's head drooped.

The shovel clattered to the ground, "_Dead?_" Egilvar gasped. "No, that can't be. He was fine last time I saw him! And Sabo isn't the sort to go looking for a fight with a Shade!"

_He had no choice in the matter... _Kir said glumly, _I was pinned and he had to sacrifice himself so that we could escape._

Egilvar grumbled, "Well at least he went out protecting others. Now that that bit's out of the way... OH GODS A DRAGON!" he shrieked, waving his arms around and running in a circle.

Kir looked at Egilvar strangely before talking to Arya, _Perhaps this dwarf is not entirely right in the head?_

_Agreed, _the elf replied, nodding.

* * *

Eragon was quiet all the way as the two dragons headed south, taking great care to avoid cities and settlements. Glaurung couldn't blame him for being melancholy, seeing as he had lost yet another father figure and a mentor with Brom's death, though his silence was disconcerting. The golden dragon found himself occasionally glancing back to check that the human was still astride Saphira.

_So how are we going to find the Varden, Glaurung? You never said. With Brom dead... _Saphira asked.

_Trust me, I can find it. Brom imparted the knowledge to me before he died,_ Glaurung quickly lied, knowing that it was the only excuse that Saphira would likely accept. Her emotional state was a bit fragile right now, and Glaurung didn't exactly like how she'd become all... damsel-in-distress-y, so he had to reassure her. He had to be the solid rock until she was back to her normal self.

They flew south for quite a while, the shore to the west opening up to the unending ocean. The scent of that vast expanse of water was an almost heady scent. It almost felt like it was drawing him in. Pleading with him to cross the blue abyss. Not many knew what lay beyond that sea, and those that did had yet to return. It was the unknown that was so similar to what made the people of earth dream of distant lands, of soaring through the sky, traveling to the moon.

Glaurung gazed at the sun's reflection off of the water, the shimmering glare hurting his eyes if he looked directly at it. _Saphira, do you ever wonder what lies beyond Alagaësia's borders? Beyond the seas, beyond the stars?_

_Beyond the stars? _Saphira asked quizzically, _I have flown high, but to reach the stars would be impossible. Why do you ask?_

_No reason_, he murmured, turning his eyes forward again. In the distance, he could see a small grove of trees lining the coast. An hour or so back, they had passed a fortified city bearing the Empire's banners. They'd skirted away from it, keeping high in the sky so that they would be mistaken for birds.

_Now that I think about it..._ he mused, looking up at the sky as they flew towards the grove, wings flapping every few minutes to keep their altitude, _I wonder if Earth is up there somewhere... Or am I in an entirely different universe...? I may never know, but it does nag at my thoughts... _He began to get a little homesick again, thinking about Earth. From what he knew, his human body laid in a hospital bed while, somehow, his consciousness had been sent into the world of Alagaësia, the books re-writing themselves as he went along. He'd done his best to keep out of the main events, but ended up tangled in them. Brom? Dead. Yazuac? Messed up. Arya? Rescued ahead of time.

Everything he'd tried to do had been irreversibly changed. His common sense and knowledge were the only things he was able to rely on...

_And where have they taken me? _he asked himself.

_Overshooting our destination, that's where you're being taken, Glaurung_, Saphira chuckled, hovering in mid-air over the grove that Glaurung had, while lost in his thoughts, flown straight past.

_Whoops, _Glaurung muttered, flying back towards the dragoness and her rider before the trio descended to land next to a small pond.

* * *

After the dwarf calmed down and started acting... 'normally', he led them to an archway set into the side of the massive crater in which the city was located. Egilvar started cranking a lever in the wall, causing a stone door to slowly turn on its axis, revealing a dark tunnel beyond.

"Here be your destination if ye be tryin' to get to Tronjheim," he rambled, handing Arya one of the Dwarven lanterns, the fragile enchantment that, if breached, would cause a rather sudden and violent explosion. It provided enough light to see several yards down the tunnel, which seemed to go on forever. A dark void that went on and on into the heart of the Beors.

Kir backed away, _Can't we just fly there? _he was obviously not a big fan of enclosed spaces. After all, dragons were creatures of the sky. Underground was _not_ their favorite place to be.

"Not if ye don't want to be shot out of the sky. If ye were a dragon of another color, it might give the archers a moment to hesitate, but bein' black, ye might be mistaken for the King's dragon, shrunk down to attempt to infiltrate us. No, my scaly friend, ye must go on foot. At least then, the she-elf can be tellin' the guards to hold their fire," Egilvar explained.

"He's right, Kir. If you went up to Farthen Dur, the dwarves would fear you, seeing as you don't have a rider to rein in your actions." Arya confirmed. "They feared dragons out of necessity before the riders, out of respect during the Riders' reign, and out of survival after The Fall. Even the others will have trouble, especially Glaurung. Saphira will be given special allowances, seeing as she has a rider and Brom is with them. He will not fail to get them in. For now, all we can do is wait for their arrival. Preferably somewhere safe like Tronjheim."

Kir nodded, acknowledging the truth of her statement, yet still not liking it. _Very well... I will... go in..._

The black dragon took a deep breath and began padding into the darkness, Arya close behind, the elf holding the lantern high so that they could see what lay before them.

They continued on for some time, the darkness pressing in on Kir's shaking form as they strode down the passage.

_How much longer?_ Kir asked for seemingly the millionth time. What made it more annoying was that Kir was dragging his claws, carving tiny grooves in the ground as they went.

Arya sighed frustratedly. It had been tolerable at first, the elf aware of the dragon race's aversion to enclosed spaces, but now it was just getting annoying. "No, we're not there yet. I don't know when we'll get there. Stop asking. Be silent."

_But how looong! _he asked again.

Arya didn't answer. It wouldn't help at all even if she did.

* * *

Saphira dipped her head to drink from the small pond, which was filled with clear, refreshing water, fed by a river that wound its way east through the forest.

_So where are we?_ she asked, turning to Eragon, who was examining a map.

"Judging from the coastline we saw, I would guess that we are..." his finger ran over the map for a moment before halting, "_Here._ Just a bit beyond Surda's Western border."

_Surda, eh? That could save us some time if we gain an audience with King Orrin. He could help us on our way to the Varden, _Glaurung chipped in.

"King Orrin, you say? I wouldn't know anything about that. We never heard any news from this far south. All we really knew was that Galbatorix wasn't pleased with Surda." Eragon said.

_The nation's basically a front for the Varden. They don't openly support the Varden... Yet. _Glaurung said, adding the bit at the end after a few moments of thought. _There would need to be a significant change for them to become brave enough to challenge the King's armies. _

Glaurung didn't say, but he had quite a bit more than a hunch as to what that destiny-changing event was.

_But for now we should get some rest. We'll wait until dark and then fly east towards the capital, using the night sky to mask our approach. Get yourselves cleaned up..._

Glaurung slipped into the pond, the cool water flowing over his scales.

_... for tonight we meet a King._

* * *

**A/N: Happy ANDiversary, everyone! That's right! It's been one whole year, almost down to the MINUTE since I started this story. There are so many people to thank. A small Author's Note doesn't seem sufficient to thank them all! But I can sure as hell try!**

**Firstly, to Christopher Paolini for providing a book series that I could really sink my teeth into and make into a great fanfic idea. I'm stoked for the next book, which comes out in a few days, but may not get it right away (SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY SPOILERS If anyone spoils the plot for me, I'm quitting!) I'm getting Skyrim instead, so I can interact with dragons! I may be *gulp* be forced to kill a few in that game, but I hear that there are some non-violent dragon factions.**

**Secondly, my readers. Without you (the ones who were kind enough to review, that is), I would likely not have gotten this far. The most memorable of these are Arty Thrip, Olihmajor, Lord Lithos Maitreya, Dragonrider101, WhiteWinterStar, SimplySupreme, dragonshina, and Jaredin Snow. If I missed any, I apologize. These were just the ones that stood out and were memorable.**

**Thirdly, my parents and High School teachers, who have put up with me writing when I should've been working on classwork/homework, particularly Mr. Edington, who wasn't lucky enough to be mentioned in the first chapter. His Computer Literacy class was where I got most of my writing done in the last year.**

**Fourthly, Nick Mitchell, that 'tall, lovable idiot' that put up with my Inheritance Cycle rants and, in a way, helped give me the idea for this fic in the first place. And that idea came up in... *drum roll* The Awesome Mr. Russell's classroom! Three cheers for the Beard!**

**This is all sounding like a farewell message, isn't it? This isn't the last chapter. Not by a long shot. I just wanted to thank everyone who helped me make it this far. The story of Glaurung is a long one, and will keep me... 'busy' for quite a while yet.**

**-=Commentaholic - Alpha 02=-**

**For all of you who care to read this story, or this chapter at this point, at least leave a review for this one chapter. If only for this chapter if you appreciate it in the least. I know that there are quite a few of you out there who read this and just skip the review, but at least show you're there. Let me celebrate a bit. *waves around a Glaurung Plushie* Please?**


	18. Chapter XVI: Tales of Two Cities

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic - Alpha 02

**A/N: Well, the last chapter was received fairly well, which makes me glad. I am also glad that lots of you _loved_ Egilvar so much! Anyway. Time to get things rolling again. Ugh... this chapter will be a tightrope walk.**

****Update June 4th, 2012****

**Urgent message to the readers located at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:** _Tales of Two Cities_

* * *

Kir almost leapt for joy when a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Not figuratively, but literally. His muscles tensed for a burst of speed, but a sharp reprimand from Arya stopped him from bolting down the corridor. The elf knew that they were already being watched. She could feel their minds and their fear. She did not doubt that they would be met with quite the welcoming committee. Her calm, calculating mind was already whirring, coming up with a plan for explaining not only her presence, but the presence of Kir as well. So many things had to go right if they were going to have any hope of Kir retaining his freedom.

The distant illumination grew closer as they approached at a slow, measured pace. Arya's keen eyes watched for the figures hidden in the light, acute hearing detecting the tiny _clink_ing of weapons and armor. The hushed whispers of the assembled Varden defense force rang clearly in her ears.

"Whatever you do, _Skulblaka, _do not panic." Arya whispered to the black dragon. Kir was confused, but knew to listen to the elf's wisdom.

The dragon and elf emerged from the tunnel, Kir's eyes blinking in the sudden change from dark to light. Arya barely even blinked, maintaining the cold outward visage of the elves that was expected. Spears were angled down towards them from above, where a row of Varden soldiers stood, prepared for battle.

The only response from Arya was a slight twitch of her lip, an indicator of the disgust she felt at the presence of two particular beings in the crowd.

_The Twins._

The two bald men stood amid the soldiers, acting high and mighty as always as they looked down their noses at the new arrivals. Arya had no idea how they'd weaseled their way up the ladder of the hierarchy of power, but now that they had accomplished their high station, they lorded it over anyone and everyone.

"What is the meaning of this, elf? To lead an enemy into our stronghold? Have the elves finally succumbed to the tyrant's control?" one of the Twins asked, a malicious sneer on his face.

"Nothing of the sort. This dragon is a friend." Arya responded calmly.

"We shall be the judges of that," the unpleasant bald nuisances said in unison, gesturing to some of the assembled defenders, who began to advance with several lengths of heavy chain. "Tie him down so that we may examine his mind!"

Kir recoiled, retreating from the oncoming soldiers. He was on the verge of striking out when Arya whispered in his mind.

_Kir, be calm. Don't give them any more of a reason to fear you,_ the elf advised, keeping an eye on the twins. She knew that they would seek any reason, even a false one, to kill a dragon and gain them more power and respect in the eyes of the populace.

If anything, they seemed disappointed when Kir failed to rise to the challenge of resisting capture. They advanced together, arms outstretched to place their palms on Kir's forehead to enter his mind. Arya allowed herself a silent moment of triumph when _their _triumphant looks vanished from their faces, replaced by anger, frustration and more disappointment.

Unbeknownst to the Twins, Arya had foreseen their treachery and manipulation and had, in the dead of night, woven a ward around Kir's mind to protect it from forced entry, which was the Varden's usual method of interrogation. Only through Kir's permission could anyone enter his mind, something that, with a certain amount of satisfaction, she was sure would irritate the two identical idiots.

"Deception!" one of the Twins hissed, pulling back his hand, his fingers clenching into fists as he strained to contain the fury that ate at him. "Reveal your mind, beast, or the elf will die!"

"Ye're welcome to take a whack at it, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-fecking-stupid." said a voice from behind them.

The Twins whirled while Arya raised one of her eyebrows in amused surprise at the new arrival. Egilvar staggered in, a mug of beer tilting dangerously in his hand, the liquid sloshing about and threatening to spill.

"That'sh an elf. Ye'll be lucky to even lay a dirty little hand on her, ye will. And that'sh not even mentioning the big, honkin' dragon, neither." he said, jabbing the mug towards Kir, throwing a splash of ale onto the stone floor.

_How the hell did he get here first? _Kir asked, _**And** get drunk enough in such a short time?_

_I don't know... but it would be interesting to find out, _Arya replied.

"Get him out of here!" one of the Twins spluttered in rage, his face red with indignation. Two dwarves awkwardly inched towards their eccentric and inebriated kinsman, who made it very difficult for them to get a gentle grip on his weaving form.

Eventually, they managed to usher their stumbling kinsman out of the room.

Then the Twins returned their vile gaze to the two companions, who stood there innocently.

"Don't think we've forgotten you! Guards! Take the dragon to a cell and make sure he doesn't escape!"

* * *

"Artemisia? Could you please fetch the fresh poultices? Darvin is in again with another gash in his leg." the senior healer, Vorala, called out as she poked her head into her subordinate's room.

Artemisia's head whipped up, "What? Oh, alright." she said, getting up off the floor where she'd been laying and thinking, twisting her curly, light brown hair around her fingers, thinking.

"I don't know how he gets injured on such a regular basis. Half of the time, I think he does it just to get sent here." Vorala chuckled.

Artemisia ruefully chuckled as she followed Vorala out of the room, following her down the hall for a stretch until she ducked into a supply closet. She had no idea why Vorala hadn't just grabbed the poultices herself... The senior healer _had_ been closer... but Artemisia, since she was the _apprentice_, was bound to be shunted to the less-important tasks.

And this was how Artemisia found herself digging through the storeroom, muttering to herself as she sought the requested medical supplies.

Ever since she'd moved to Surda (or, more accurately: Aberon, the seat of power in Surda), she'd been pushed around from one house of healing to the next. Not because she was unskilled. She had the essential skills, but because she often became rather disgruntled at someone if they were foolish enough to insult her. Many a loose-lipped patient had found their bandages treated with an itch-inducing powder.

* * *

Panicked citizens filled the streets as two dragons, one blue and one gold, flew over the city of Aberon. The guards were trying, and failing, to calm the populace and get the people back inside. Artemisia, for her part, wasn't shrieking or hollering... she was scared stiff, still looking up at the skies even after the dragons had moved on, her mind chanting _Bloody hell, __it's a pair of dragons. Bloody hell, it's a pair of dragons, _like a mantra.

Then, eventually, she snapped, "Wahey!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and running inside.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Glaurung?" Eragon asked, looking uncertainly at the ground far below. "They don't _look_ too happy to see us."

_For now, _Glaurung replied confidently, _Once they know that you're a FRIENDLY Rider, and that we're not here to destroy them, they should calm down and listen to what we have to say. And even if they _did_ attack, they'd have to get through me first to get to you and Saphira._

_Aww, isn't that sweet, _Saphira teased, jostling him in mid-air.

Glaurung let slip a rasping laugh of a growl before he turned his attention to the castle-esque structure near the center of the city that appeared to be a city hall of some sort. Down below in the cobbled streets, crowds of people were running around in panic.

Glaurung couldn't exactly blame them. After all, these were people closely tied in with the Varden. They would know, or at least believe, that _any_ dragon was bad news.

Hopefully he could change that image.

Several ballistae began aiming at them from the castle and Glaurung began to get a bit more cautious. _Saphira?_

_Yes, Glaurung? _she answered cheerfully.

_How do you feel about visiting the people? Now, _he called out, diving under a large bolt that passed through the air where he had been flying a moment before.

Saphira looped around one that flew at her,_ I couldn't agree more, _she said before descending like him.

Glaurung backflapped a couple times to kill his momentum as he approached the ground, sending gusts up and down the streets with the force of his wingbeats, knocking over a few vendors' carts. _Whoops..._ he muttered as he looked at the damage. He smiled apologetically as he saw a man weeping "My cabbages!" over his scattered wares, spilled from his overturned cart.

Saphira dropped down suddenly next to him, cracking the stones beneath her and treating Eragon to quite the bone-jarring landing. She gave Glaurung a fang-filled grin as she padded over to him.

_You always take me to such nice places, Glaurung, _Saphira said with a laugh as the guards poured into the courtyard around them, spears leveled. Glaurung took an involuntary step forward, placing himself between the weapons and Saphira with his wings raised slightly. The dragoness gave an almost imperceptible hum at his actions, before turning her attention to their guests.

_Umm... excuse me... Eragon? Could you make your presence obvious, please? This may escalate if Saphira is allowed to continue 'playing', _Glaurung reminded the young rider.

Eragon nodded and dismounted. Glaurung stepped to the side, revealing him to the mass of guards facing them. Eragon held out the hand with the Gedwëy Ignasia, "_Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!" _he called out, "I am a Rider and a friend!"

As the guards visibly relaxed, so did the pair of dragons, Saphira coming to stand next to Glaurung with her flank touching his. The golden scaled male gave her a quizzical look, but she merely grinned her dragon smile at him, making him snort in slight embarrasment and turn back to the crowd in front of them.

_If only things were that simple on Earth..._ he murmured to himself.

"What happens now?" Eragon asked out of the corner of his mouth.

_Now? How do you feel about saying "Take me to your leader"?, _Glaurung replied.

* * *

_Arya! I thought I'd never see anyone I knew again! _Kir called out as he peered through the bars of his cell.

At Arya's urgent suggestion, he had calmed down enough to allow himself to be captured. The Twins were _very _displeased at missing their chance to scan a dragon's mind, but Arya had managed to imply that an attempt to do so would result in disastrous retribution from the powers that be. That had been enough to shut them up and send them running with their tails between their legs.

And ever since, Arya had been arguing with Ajihad and the Council to try to convince them of Kir's ingenuity and virtue. Prove to them that he meant them no harm and would be of more use if he was set free.

It wasn't going well.

"I am sorry, Kir-_Vinr." _Arya said, rubbing his snout through the bars. "There are many diplomatic endeavours to pursue before I will be able to secure your freedom. There is much distrust of dragons for obvious reasons. I'm sure that once the others arrive, Eragon and Brom will be able to vouch for your freedom."

_Who knows how long THAT will be... _Kir said, his head flopping down between his claws.

"It should not be long. They know better than to dally. Especially with the next rider and not one, but _two_ dragons. You, Glaurung and Saphira could change the direction of this war drastically." Arya said, trying in her strange, calculating way to cheer up her unlikely cohort.

It didn't work. Kir was in an extremely depressed mood. It didn't help that his heart yearned for fresh air when his wings weren't even capable of fanning out to their full length within the cramped cell. the Twins had been cruel in that matter. To restrain a dragon's free spirit was one of the worst crimes one could commit against the ancient race.

It was all Arya could do to stay there and keep him company, though her calm silence did little to assuage his despair.

* * *

_What do you **mean **King Orrin is too busy to see us? _Glaurung asked in disbelief, his jaw dropping open, terrifying a young servant with the sight of all the terribly sharp teeth.

Eragon relayed the question and, if possible, even increased the amount of amazement, which Glaurung truly appreciated.

"I... I mean..." the servant cowered before the dragons, fearing reprisal for being the bearer of bad news, "He's tied up with his experiments... He's locked himself in his room..."

_Oh we do NOT have time for this, _Glaurung said, stomping a claw on the ground, startling a few of the guards standing watch over the gate to the compound that served as a sort of palace for the powers that be in Surda. _I can't leave unless Orrin hears what I have to say! It's important! The Varden are in danger!_

Saphira moved up next to him, nudging his cheek with her snout and looking confusedly at him, _In danger of what?_

Glaurung cursed the slip of the tongue, but figured that she wouldn't just leave him alone without a question answered. _Galbatorix is mounting an assault on the Varden. They could attack very soon._

Saphira's eyes widened, as did Eragon's. _How do you know this?_ Saphira asked.

Glaurung nuzzled her cheek reassuringly, _I'll tell you later... when the time is right, okay?_

It was obvious that Saphira was confused and, perhaps, suspicious, but she nodded, still looking at Glaurung as the golden dragon turned to Eragon. _Tell them that the Varden may be attacked any day and, if they have any resolve to remain a free nation, they will send aid. _

Eragon, with a glance at Saphira, relayed the message to the servant to take to her master. The servant paled a bit. Perhaps she was a supporter of the Varden? Who could know. In any case, Glaurung had to get the group moving again if Orrin was going to be stupid about his science. The Varden would need them and there wasn't really any time to lose. With all that had happened, Galbatorix may have stepped up the deadline of his plans.

Glaurung headed outside, followed by his two companions. Once they had reached the courtyard, Glaurung looked around wistfully, wishing that he'd had the chance to set things right. _At least there's hope... _he murmured to himself as the trio took off into the air, leaving the city far beneath them.

* * *

The crisp cool air of the mountains chilled Glaurung as they soared high above the lower peaks, heading towards the heart of the Beors. Consulting his mental map of Alagaësia, as well as the one that Eragon had, the towering peak of Farthen Dur loomed in the distance, disappearing into the clouds. Glaurung opted to avoid the stupidity of the entrance exam, since he couldn't detect anyone knowing of their presence anyway. All the minds he could feel below seemed distracted by something. Not battle, thank the gods, but _something_.

It was quiet when Glaurung, Saphira and Eragon descended into the large, round chamber, descending from the opening in the roof after a short journey above the cloud layer, during which Eragon had gotten rather cold. The room was dotted with alcoves in the walls that once housed dragons and their riders. Glaurung, like Saphira, was careful not to land too roughly, lest they damage the large sapphire circle that served as a floor for the Dragonroost.

_Kir?_ Glaurung inquired with a questing tendril of thought, but no one responded. That was odd. He knew that Arya and Kir would've beaten them here...

But there was no response. The chamber was cold and empty, the _click-click _of their scales on the gemstone that served as a floor the only sound they could hear apart from their own breathing.

* * *

**A/N: *facepalms, then rubs eyes wearily* Gods, that took ages. Sorry everyone who was worried about me! I had a lot of personal things go down in my life and I was distracted. **

**... Also, writing for Arya is FRIGGIN' ANNOYING! But I can't really blame that segment for my massive delay. I was, in fact, busy with a girlfriend (Yay for Arty Thrip - Alpha 04! Look her up on this site, she's awesome!), writing stuff for my writing class and working on my book. Life got in the way... But I wouldn't have gotten the drive to write this again so soon if not for my close friend Dragonknight113 - Beta 26 , who helped me not only get my rear in gear, but also promised to help me with the heapin' helpings of fluff that will be coming in the near future. C'mon, fellas, give him a look. He's not appreciated nearly enough.**

**In any case, I'm back, I guess. *grins* Seeya on the flip side!**

**Made a few references in this chapter. I hope you spotted them! *winks***

**-=Commentaholic - Alpha 02=-**

****Update****

**For those of you who browse the main page of this site, you may know what the site admins are planning. For those of you that do not, here's the skinny (a phrase that I've never used before and, god willing, will never use again): **

**The site admins are, for the first time since 2002, in a tizzy about explicit content in stories. They are believed to be on a quest to remove said stories with explicit content (be it sexual or violent) from the site. This can not stand. Most of the best stories (be they romance or action) have explicit violent and sexual content. **

**I'm not speaking as a bloodlusty fellow (or even as a lusty fellow), but as a writer and we can't let this happen. If we allow them to erase the M-rated stories, then we are surrendering a part of our individuality and creativity to the void.**

**Contact the site support and register your annoyance/dislike for this idea, if you are in support of freedom of writing. **


	19. Chapter XVII: Sanctuary?

**Alagaësia's New Dragon**

By Commentaholic - Alpha 02

**A/N: Happy A.N.D.-iversary, everyone! I couldn't leave you hanging for a new chapter! New cover art drawn by Rodny Al'Dar. Aside from that, nothing to report. ****On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:** _Sanctuary?_

* * *

Glaurung sniffed once more to make sure that Kir was absent from the dragonroost and the many caves dotting the circular wall. The dragon's scent was eerily absent. No dragon scents were there aside from Glaurung's and Saphira's, all others of the past having faded many years earlier, after the Riders had fallen.

_He's not here... _Glaurung said to Saphira, casting a worried glance over to her, which she returned.

Eragon slid from Saphira's back and looked around the dark room. The only light by which they could see was the light from the moon overhead, shining down through the way from which they had just entered. The pale illumination shone down to light up the chamber, revealing an archway at the other end.

As they made their way through it, ushered forth by curiosity, Glaurung couldn't help but wonder why it was that they hadn't been met with a welcoming party, or at least a patrol of guards. Even if it _was_ late at night, the Varden couldn't afford to be sloppy.

The two dragons, led by Eragon, went through the archway one by one, Glaurung in front of Saphira just in case there was danger, with the golden dragon behind Eragon, who would be the most likely one to defuse a situation if they came across guards.

Glaurung's caution came to fruition after several turns in the corridor when several Varden soldiers with spears leapt from concealed spots, with a few groups coming up behind the dragons. In a moment they were surrounded. Eragon jumped in surprise as he suddenly found several sharp implements shoved in his direction. Glaurung reached out with a swift movement and snatched the not-as-fragile-as-a-human-but-more-fragile-than-a- dragon companion out of the weapons' range before anything could happen.

Behind them, Saphira was growling and waving her tail threateningly at the soldiers behind them, which looked both terrified and resolved to do some damage should she attack.

_Eragon, you're up again, _Glaurung remarked wearily, nudging the lad forward, though being sure to keep the lad within arm's reach once more. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to play the mute dragon. But he understood the need for it, seeing as how most people thought dragons were just dumb beasts. Add the exhaustion of having just flown halfway across the nation of Surda and having Kir be mysteriously absent from where they were to meet up... Glaurung just wasn't in the mood to stop Saphira from rampaging. Just a little bit. Maybe a few bodies... some fires here and there.

Things seemed to be going fine until HE showed up. Those idiotic, short, bald man that Glaurung recognized immediately as one of the Twins by way of noticing the obvious baldness, shortness and stubborn ambition. Didn't they have anything better to do at this late hour than to rush off to be the first mind-searchers on the scene for newcomers?

"_More_ dragons? We're going to run out of cells to keep them in," one of the Twins remarked snidely. This caught Glaurung's attention. He barely contained his fury only by Saphira's light touch on his side as she moved up next to him. Her sudden calmness was soothing, considering she had quite a bit to be angry about with her Rider having just been prodded at.

_So THAT is what happened to Kir... _he whispered, snarling, _If they've harmed him in any way..._ he brooded darkly.

_I'm sure he's alright. They aren't suffering from vicious slash wounds, so I don't think Kir was taken against his will, _Saphira reassured Glaurung, _Arya probably vouched for him. They're probably just keeping him contained until Arya's story proves to be true._

Glaurung grudgingly agreed, though his indignant fury at his friend's treatment seethed just beneath his skin, roaring to be released on the Twins, whom had already earned his emnity for actions that had not yet occurred.

The despicable little man was, in fact, saved from a brutal, spiteful and vicious mental assault by the timely arrival of Orik - Glaurung had wondered where the little fellow had got to and when he was going to show up - and the familiar dwarf was, like everyone else, surprised to see two dragons and (presumedly) a rider crammed into a single hallway, much less in Tronjheim at all.

"What's going on here?" he asked the Twin, who looked rather irked at the sudden intrusion by someone who could ruin his fun.

"Nothing!" spat the spellcaster, hoping against hope that Orik would just take a hint and get out of their way.

Luckily, Orik wasn't a brain-dead moron lapdog. The dwarf folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Nothing? To me, it seems like two dragons and a human evaded the defenses you and your brother pride yourselves on and managed to enter Tronjheim and get this far before getting stopped."

Turning towards the newcomers, the dwarf tried to appear as non-hostile as possible. Having two sets of very big and very sharp teeth nearby did not invite rudeness. "Greetings, dragons," he said as evenly as he could, ignoring the cold stare of the short, disagreeable, bald man. "It is indeed a sight when beings such as you grace our halls. But I must ask; why are you here? And for that matter...who are you?"

At some gentle mental prodding from Glaurung, Eragon spoke up from between the looming shapes of the dragons, speaking Glaurung's words. "We seek a few of our number that should have arrived recently. Was there a black dragon and a pair of riders upon him to have arrived these past days?"

"You must mean Arya, the egg-courier," Orik huffed. "Aye, she arrived several days ago with the black dragon you speak of. But they were the only ones." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Was there...supposed to be another?"

Glaurung started a bit at this before his eyes grew somber, his heart having already suspected that something had gone wrong when he had sensed the disturbance a few days prior. Saphira noted Glaurung's sudden mood and moved in to drape her wing comfortingly over him, nuzzling him slightly.

Eragon paused and nodded sadly, fearing and mourning for Sabo, presumed lost.

The bald spellcaster snarled. "Enough of this mindless patter." He took a menacing step towards Eragon and the dragons. "Now, you will submit to be screened for deception. Resistance is...unwise."

Orik snorted, and stepped between the man and the trio. "You intend to try and force your way into the minds of a dragon or its Rider without permission? Good bloody luck."

"How dare you!" The man sneered.

"And how dare you insult a Rider and dragon!" Orik roared, his face going red. "Contact Ajihad , and see how he wants this handled. See if he would agree to such a gross insult."

The bald mage fumed and his face grew taut, but he nevertheless did so. After a moment of staring off into nothing, he growled. "Ajihad will see them. Follow me." With that cold statement, he whirled about and led them down the hallway, to where the leader of the Varden awaited.

Glaurung, having somewhat recovered from his grief, stood along with Saphira and Eragon, moving after the bald man, his head low and his mind deep in thought. It... hadn't quite occurred to him that... people in his group could _die_. Well, aside from Brom... Brom was a special case. Thinking of the old man's death was... sobering. But this time, it was because of one of his plans that Sabo had died. It had been... Whose idea had it been to split up? Glaurung couldn't remember.

So many thoughts raced through his head. Alternate actions that could've been taken. Different choices. He gritted his razor-sharp teeth until Saphira's tail brushed against his as they walked abreast of each other, each flanking Eragon who walked between them.

_I know you are beating yourself up about it... It's just what you do when things go wrong. But know that he knew what he was going into. We will grieve for him later. But now we need your clear mind._ Saphira said with a gentle nudge of her snout on his cheek, reaching up from where her head came up to level to his chin.

The tender touch and compassion emanating from his companion soothed his worried mind enough to at least be able to focus on the task at hand: Not getting killed by those he was trying to save. Surprisingly enough, it is often one of the most dangerous tasks for those trying to do other people a favour.

The two dragons (and their dimunitive human Rider friend that _obviously_ wasn't a threat to anyone) were ushered down the halls, corridors and more halls. Spiralling down until they were waylaid on their downward descent and redirected off into a much larger passage with a stately set of double doors at the end.

Said doors were pulled open as they approached by men standing to either side, both of whom were looking terrified and, indeed, shocked at the fact that they were _opening the doors_ to allow a _pair of dragons and a Rider _into the chamber of the _leader of the Varden. _WITHOUT half a legion of armed guards!

And this was when Glaurung realised...

_Crap._

He had no idea what to say.

* * *

The dark-skinned leader of the Varden stood from where he had been sitting behind his large desk, which was laden with scrolls, diagrams, maps and lists of resources, as the two dragons entered, flanked by Eragon, whom Glaurung had casually nudged forward. Sure, the boy was probably tired of being used as a mouthpiece, but at the moment, Glaurung needed to stall until he could figure out how to alert them without making it suspicious that he knew.

The newly-arriving trio was also surprised by Arya's presence, as the elven female strode in from a small alcove off to the side, which led to a small library of scrolls. Saphira inclined her head towards the elf, and Glaurung followed suit after Saphira's tail swatted him softly on the flank to remind him.

_Greetings, friend Arya, _the sapphire-scaled dragoness intoned, _We are sorry to hear that your journey was not as uneventful as we expected._

Arya's face was grim, but she nodded in returned greetings. She turned to Ajihad at this point, "I trust the testimony of these might convince you to free the younger dragon you have held captive thus far?" she said icily, but her tone did not waver or show overmuch emotion. Glaurung had a similar moment of holding himself in check. Overreacting right now would not help Kir.

Ajihad cast a calculating gaze over the three new arrivals as the short, disagreeable little man joined his twin somewhere off to Ajihad's side. Arya didn't seem too pleased to see them, either, but couldn't compare to Glaurung's annoyance. Then again, Arya's ire wasn't capable of trickling smoke from her nostrils. "We shall see." Ajihad said calmly, "First they must be known to be trustworthy."

Glaurung snorted. _If we weren't trustworthy, we'd have slain him the moment we were unattended, yes? _the golden dragon huffed indignantly towards Saphira, who laughed slightly, flashing a draconic grin full of fangs before Glaurung turned once more towards the elven woman as Eragon paled at the thought. _Is it wise to speak candidly towards him or shall we use you and Eragon as our speakers?_

Arya seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding. "I believe it is fair to speak to him, Glaurung-_finariel." _she said. "It would not be the first time he has heard voices uttered into his mind. And they were voices much less agreeable than those of dragons."

The pointed glance towards the Twins was not even necessary for Glaurung to know who she meant.

_You ask us how we are trustworthy, _Glaurung said, turning towards the dark-skinned man they now stood before, who had been waiting patiently for their conversation to cease, _And I put forth this fact: Galbatorix is moving against you. If he has not already taken Orthiad, he will do so soon, to use it as a staging area for his assault on your tunnels using a vast quantity of Urgals. And what's worse, there is a Shade leading his forces. I believe you know him as Durza._

Ajihad's face was difficult to read. Glaurung supposed that it was years of practice with keeping a calm face in the realm of politics, but the dragon could still see the hints of dread, shock and surprise on his face. And don't forget suspicion. Or maybe that was in his mind... The golden dragon made sure to withdraw his mental presence from the Varden leader's mind just enough to continue conversation. No sense in snooping. Especially if the man may be well-trained enough to detect it.

"Are you sure of this, dragon?" the great leader of the Varden asked, stroking his chin.

_Rather sure. Do you think I would joke about a marauding force of genocidal monsters coming this way? I give you my word that I speak the truth: Galbatorix has his eyes fixed on Tronjheim, on Farthen Dûr, and if you do not prepare, the losses will be greater than they need be. _

Ajihad's eyes stared back at Glaurung's for a few moments before the man began pacing. "There are many in the Varden that would never even consider taking the word of a dragon. I would count myself among them, given my experience fighting Galbatorix..."

Glaurung sighed, his heart sinking slightly. His reply was on the tip of his tongue when the man continued.

"However... Arya seems to trust you enough... and you do not speak as one who intends to deceive. Either that or you are the worst liar I have ever met. One attempting to gain my trust would word it more believably. Perhaps phrase it as a smaller task force questing against our defenses, having arranged to have one such force attack soon after your arrival." Ajihad intoned thoughtfully as he paced, occasionally looking at Glaurung, "So I am forced to believe that either you are the worst spy ever to come out of Galbatorix's employ, or that you are telling the truth. Both of which contain decent evidence in favour of themselves being true."

Ajihad halted his pacing at the corner of his desk, staring at the golden dragon with a steady gaze. "But despite the issue of the truth of your claims, to ignore the possibilty of such a development would be nothing short of foolish. I will not believe you, dragon, but neither shall I completely doubt you until I can confirm the validity of your claims."

_Then perhaps a compromise?_ Glaurung offered, stepping forward slightly. _I will surrender to you, to be held in your prison, until such a time you can confirm what I have told you_. Saphira balked, but Glaurung privately shushed her. _That way, regardless of what you find, you can at least be assured that my intentions are not hostile towards the Varden. _He shuffled slightly, not completely comfortable with the idea, but at this point, there may be no choice.

Ajihad tapped his chiseled chin in thought. "And you will go peacefully?"

Glaurung snorted, and vowed in the ancient language that he would.

A moment of silence, then Ajihad nodded ever so slightly. "Then it appears we have an agreement. You will be placed in the cell alongside your kin, where we shall post guards to watch your every move. As for my end of the bargain, I will send a group of my best scouts to Orthiad, to confirm or disprove your claims."

Glaurung nodded in return, trying not to let Saphira's stare get to him. He'd explain later the necessity of it all.

The doors behind them opened at Ajihad's summons and a quintet of guards filed in. "These soldiers will guide you to your cell." Ajihad explained. "I hope, for our sake, that you are lying about the army. At least then we would only have to worry about you breaking out of prison, despite your oath. Rider, if you and your dragon would remain. We still have much to discuss on... recent events and about the future."

Glaurung nodded again and turned, giving Saphira a comforting and reassuring glance as he followed the guards out of the room and into the city. As he padded along, the intricacy and masonic beauty of the tunnels and buildings did not escape him. Nor did the fearful glances of the occasional citizen they passed. He had expected fear. Perhaps dread. It was something unavoidable, after all. Suspicion was a way of life for these people. It was too much to ask that they set it aside on a whim.

Setting that train of thought aside, he returned to viewing the city around him. Buildings and ramps, ledges and balconies. All emerging from the walls and tunneling into the side of the mountain as it spired up towards the top, capped by the great Star Sapphire at the apex, upon which, in turn, the Dragonroost area rested. Glaurung even spotted a curious drunken Dwarf staggering along a walkway on the far side.

But all good things come to an end much sooner than one might desire. And the same could be said for Glaurung's 'tour' of Tronjheim as he reached the cells. He gave a nod of greeting and reassurance as he passed Kir's cell, the ebony dragon's eyes lighting up in interest at the golden dragon's arrival. Glaurung went calmly and obediently into the larger cell provided to him, curling up on the sparse straw that served as what a human might call 'bedding', but was really just meant to be just enough to qualify as a sleeping surface. Glaurung and Kir exchanged pleasantries before discussing what had happened between the last time they had seen each other and now. The gold-scaled dragon was interested about the identity of this new black dragon and mourned for Sabo's passing, comforting the younger drake.

It was almost an hour before Saphira's snout appeared around the corner, sniffing and then was followed by her head, which perked up greatly upon seeing the two other dragons. The guards stiffened at the sight of a third dragon entering the cell, but she padded past them, Eragon in tow, the Rider looking thoughtful. She greeted Kir warmly and reassured him that the two imprisoned dragons would be released soon, if she had anything to say about it. The scouts wouldn't take long to investigate their claims.

Then came Glaurung's turn. She walked over and sank down onto her belly right in front of his cell, where he crawled forward slightly to put himself just on the other side of the bars. _I'm sure you're wondering why-_

_I don't need to know why... I trust you that much. I just wish there was another way than you being kept in this cell..._ Saphira said, rumbling and reaching forward to press her snout to his in a brief show of affection.

_I have to prepare them if we are to make it out of this together. There is no other way and this was the quickest way to gain their trust, _Glaurung said, reaching between the bars to place his paw on her foreleg. _I do not doubt my claims. And soon we will be free once more. But until then, you'll know where to find me, _Glaurung said with a small wink.

Saphira chuckled softly and the three of them, Eragon, Saphira and Glaurung, sat together, musing. Eragon's mind was elsewhere, probably on the large responsibility dumped upon him by the Varden. It probably hadn't helped that a fair number of people had been swarming him for favours and blessings, or so Saphira had told Glaurung, who had been surprised at how rapid that it had occurred. Though, with the arrival of three dragons and a Rider in such a short time, it should've been more of a surprise that the populace wasn't creeping in to spy on the captive dragons. Ajihad must've pulled some strings to make sure that nobody bothered them.

After a while, the guard growled that their visiting time was over, and Eragon grudgingly patted Saphira's leg, urging her to follow him. The dragoness remained looking into Glaurung's soft eyes, the male staring back at her. _I'll keep a spot warm for you, for when you get out,_ she whispered. Glaurung simply nodded, not wanting to drag out the goodbye any more than it needed to be. Saphira pulled away, then paused. Then, before he could react, her head darted forward and gave Glaurung the smallest lick on the nose. The male snorted in surprise as she turned and padded out after Eragon, her tail flicking gently against the bars as she disappeared, leaving the golden male with very warm cheeks as he watched her departing flanks.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, fluffiness... good times.**

**A huge thanks to Dragonknight113 - Beta 26 for helping me through a large chunk of this chapter after I found myself roadblocked by my own criticisms.**

**Also, canon characters suck. Why do they have to be so... established? That's my main problem. *pushes the silent Eragon into the corner* At least Arya is turning out easier than previously anticipated. Ajihad... easy enough to be a firm, reasonable leader, I suppose.  
**

**And the Twins. Oh those dastardly Twins :P  
**

**In any case, I hope to see you guys around later! *waves***

**-=Commentaholic=-**


End file.
